(Tremor OP Corner): The Day an OP Familiar got summoned
by Tremor230
Summary: My semi-serious take on the "Someone that is not Louise summon Naruto as Familiar" gimmick, Here Naruto is very OP(From that the title). Summ: Summoned by Montmorency De Montmorency after the battle against Kaguya, Naruto is called once again to be an hero, this time in a land full of Magic, strange creatures and stuck-up noble morons. AU/OOC/M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS NOT THE "SEXY UMBRA WIZARD"/FAMILIAR OF ZERO CROSSOVER! THIS IS JUST OP!NARUTO AS FAMILIAR, THE ONE WITH LUIS UMBRA WILL COME LATER AS SOON AS I SEE IF THIS VERSION OF THE OP!NARUTO STORY IS GOOD ENOUGH.**_ **sorry the misunderstanding.**

 **THE TWO FANFIC WILL BE POSTED TOGETHER AT THE SAME TIME AS SOON AS " _BLACK BARON OF SUNA"_ IS COMPLETED!**

 **This story half follows Canon and Half fucks with time-line, characters and such, _DO NOT_ take this seriously, I won't be bothered by Haters or similar guys, It's not " _Louise Bashing"_ but I will take one or two shots at her all the same, for shit and giggles.**

 **Here I'll focus on Montmorency and have her " _Become"_ a Void Mage (explained in story)...why her? Tabitha too was a close-call just like Henrietta while Tiffania I used for the "Familiar of Zero / Sexy Umbra Wizard" Crossover...yes, a crossover with one of my Fanfic, deal with it! XD. I'll post it at the same time as this, it's always 10k writing, only spread on two stories.**

 **And honestly: I don't remember Montmorency being given such a strong background story-wise...it's perfect material for me to twist, transform, change and use as I see fit for my story! Not that I usually stop at minor, useless technicalities as "Canon" or "Source Material", I usually do write _whatever the fuck I want_ , so...**

 **HERE'S THE STORY!**

 **Pairing: _Naruto / Montmorency._**

 **If enough people insist I may add _Tabitha_ as well...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time.**_

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I CAN'T make him Canon-like.**

 **Chapter 1: It all began with a pissed-off God.**

 _ **The Realm Above –**_ **Council Room -**

The Room, a wide circular _space_ of infinite width and infinite height, made of the purest light acting as walls and floor and ceiling, with thrones of the purest gold, jade, platinum and marble that were all positioned around a wide table of smooth black stone with a humble basin of white stone filled with water resting in its middle while the richest, biggest and more highly crafted throne, made of the same pure light of the room, was instead positioned on a raised platform making it stand slightly taller than the others.

THAT was the throne of GOD ( _all in Capital letters_ ) as He/She was the sole Creator of the whole Universe and its innumerable versions, all coexisting in the small basin positioned on the only table of the room.

He/She had often separated his/her being in multiple parts, in other Gods, so to better decide how to rule the infinite number of lives in the Multiverse, that then various cultures then decided he/she was only one or that there was a _Pantheon_ it was not important to Him/Her; those other _Gods_ were him/her and he/she was them at the same time...a problem though...

At the moment GOD was pissed, let's just say that he/she was damn fucking angry and was now growing restless while sitting on His/Her throne gritting His/Her own teeth to dust while the other Gods made their best to not meet His/Her eyes.

To make it easier, we are going to give to those spheres of light a face and a gender, if you have any familiarity, try to picture the Greek Gods and place them sitting around the throne of Zeus.

"Will you please calm down? You'll cause Armageddon like that, do you want to rebuild everything after a tantrum AGAIN?" the Goddess of Love said sighing while idly playing with the collar of her too revealing robe.

"This is a serious matter! I can no longer let this slide!" GOD answered, his pure-white beard moving around in his kind-of-childish anger.

"This is what happens when you get distracted," the God of War said smirking, his fire-made hair flowing by themselves as if in a gentle breeze.

"I SNEEZED! I JUST SNEEZED AND IN THAT SMALL TIME THAT BRAT MANAGED TO GET MY PEOPLE TO RAISE HIM TO GODHOOD WHILE I WASN'T LOOKING!" GOD answered with a roar of rage, for a deity an ' _instant'_ and ' _a_ _millennium'_ was the same, so admittedly that one was one damn long sneeze.

"Thank us you didn't fart! A new Universe was born thanks to that last time!" The Messenger of GOD said chuckling.

"This is a serious matter, I said! Stop joking!" GOD answered crossing his arms.

"You can't seriously still be sour for the whole Brimir Ordeal...right?" Love asked disbelieving.

"They. Are. Praying. Him. as. a. God!" the deity answered making each word came out as a separate growl.

"And he almost single-handedly moved Elves to extinction," the Goddess of Nature added frowning.

"And Humans too were at risk of extinction once they retaliated. Such a wonderful War that was!" War said mimicking the act of cleaning away a tear from his eye.

"The fact remains that by now the people of that world have forgotten us, now is all _"Brimir this"_ or _"Brimir that"_...the guy was an idiot with an huge brain and too much power," The God of Death said.

"Power that YOU gave him," GOD said bitterly.

"It was an experiment, Miss " _ **Mother Nature"**_ here gave Elves ' _Spirit Magic'_ , and since Souls are my area of expertise I wanted to see if an ' _Anti-spirit'_ Magic was possible...unfortunately I choose the worst candidate for Testing my Theory..." Death answered grimacing.

" _Shaitan's Gate_..." Nature said frowning.

"That and the various genocides he made, even if he technically came to regret them later...not my proudest achievement." Death admitted groaning.

"And he had given birth to a bloodline, with his heirs at the four corners of the planet wrecking havoc..." Love added.

"That's why you should have used that eunuch for your Testing, less troubles if your precious ' _Void'_ dies with its only User." the God of War said pointing an accusing finger at Death.

"Well, too late to cry on the spoiled milk!" the god answered huffing.

"The fact remains that I want my revenge." GOD said with narrowed eyes as he studied the water in the basin containing the Multiverse.

"Then you will be awfully happy to hear this..." Death said smiling wickedly.

"Hear what?" GOD asked curious.

"Brimir has just been reincarnated...in a girl, with no memories of his...HER past and powers, in a time six thousands years after ' _Brimir'_ died and so with absolutely no-one able to help her use her powers." Death said grinning.

"Oh, dear...here comes the troubles." Love muttered in dismay.

"UUUUUH! What a nice news! I can make Brimir's life Hell! Let me see what would happen if we don't intervene!" GOD said as images flashed at light-speed inside the basin.

"..."

"..."

"...She is insufferable." Goddess of Nature finally said as the silence in the Council Room was dragging for little too many centuries.

"I'll say a bitch, but that's my own view of the thing." War answered shrugging.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...we have a ' _Karma Houdini'_ of first class." the Messenger of GOD said with a low whistle of awe.

"Pulled every kind of abuse and shit on the boy she pretty much kidnapped, and she ends-up with a man ready to die for her as her husband, the possibility to be Queen and much more." Love added surprised.

"Admittedly she got better, and he was kind of a pervert before snapping out of it..."

"They are both teens; Highly hormonal, mentally unstable teens, boys at that age do tend to think with their ' _lower regions_ ' while the girl grew-up in the most self-worth-damaging environment possible with an absent father, a too strict mother and a whiny bitch of a sister; those two would have either loved each-other or KILLED each-other..." Love answered.

"So? What will you do, Boss?" the God of Death asked.

"I won't change what is fated to happen..." GOD said sighing.

"A very mature decision," Nature said with an approving smile.

"But this doesn't mean I can't create a ' _copy'_ of that Universe and mess with it for my own personal enjoyment, just to see how things will change if I intervene." GOD then added smirking.

"...And there appears the other side of the coin." Nature said groaning in defeat.

"So an ' _AU'_?" the Goddess of Wisdom asked curious.

"You read too many Fanfictions," GOD said sighing.

"They can only be found on Earth, we don't have any here!" the Goddess answered whining.

"It doesn't matter. Now, what to do...what to do..." GOD said as another basin appeared near the first, this one only half the size and half empty as less water was in it.

"I say we can take away her ' _Human Familiar'_ and give her a standard one...see how she performs without a _bishy_ boy ready to die for her." War suggested.

"But what should we give her then? And her Void Magic?" Death asked.

"She will have her Void magic, I have other plans for that. And I already decided what Familiar to send her way. I say we instead give to someone else the ' _Badass Familiar'_ she so much wishes for...and I will even tell her that I interfered, but while wearing the face of Brimir, just to see her squirm about someone ' _stealing'_ her Awesome Familiar." God answered.

"Okay? And who is the lucky chosen? And the Familiar?"

"A sparkling new Void Mage: _**Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency!**_ I'll give her the absolute BEST, Over-Powered, Gorgeous Familiar and she will totally steal the show from under that reincarnated fool's feet thanks to that and her other talents!" GOD answered.

" _Ehm_...Boss? She is a Water Mage." Nature said uncertain with Death near her nodding.

"She will be both then, you saw her future, she can do better other than living the life of a wife whose husband fucks with everything female in a fifty-meter radius." the deity answered.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! She can't have _two_ Elements as her starting talent! It's already bad that you are intervening in the Summoning, this will be too much! It's against the rules!" the God of the Seas, up until that moment preferring to stay silent, yelled with wide eyes.

"Who created the Multiverse?" GOD asked back.

"You, Boss." the deity answered groaning.

"Who was the first to breath life in every living being?"

"You, Boss." the various gods chorused rolling their eyes.

"And who was the one to effectively write those Rules?"

" _Sigh!_ You, Boss."

"That's right! I am the Boss! I am the Grand Poobah of this Miserable Multiverse! And I deserve the right to fuck back-wards, side-ways and all-around with what I myself created with my own two badass hands of awesomeness and wipe my ass with my own rules! OKAY?!" GOD answered angrily.

"OKAY-OKAY! Calm down now!" the God of the Seas said rising his hands in a non-threatening way.

"And you have no proof of that Guiche being that much sexually depraved," The Goddess of Love said with narrowed eyes, in answer GOD just snapped his fingers making new images appear in the water.

" _Oooh, Dorothy! Your skin is so soft! And your eyes sparkle like stars!_ " an old man with blond hair said twirling around a long rose as he unbuckled his pants.

". _.._ _Baaaah! Baaaah!_ " answered the goat.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OOOOFF!" The Goddess of Wisdom shrieked while looking away.

"He was drunk, but that's beside the point." GOD answered.

"So? Can we do this?" he then asked.

"As long as this won't influence the ' _Canon'_ Universe...go wild! But what Familiar are going to use?" the God of Death answered.

"I have the perfect candidate, he will gladly accept my offer, after all...who would ever say ' _No'_ to a God?" GOD answered crossing his arms.

 **Thirty Seconds later – in another Realm – Mortals' world -**

"No! But not just a simple ' _No'_ but a ' _Fucking Hell NO, not now or Ever!'_ kind of NO!" the blond human said uninterested.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" the Mortal form of GOD yelled in disbelief.

"I just said no to a God, that's what happened." the Human answered as his eyes never left the city under him, still watching in sorrow from the top of the tallest skyscraper as people came and went from offices and/or near bars and metros.

"Why?!" the deity asked.

"This is my home...I don't want to abandon it." he answered sighing.

"This place has changed in the last ten thousand years, your people and their abilities are not even myths, everything has just been forgotten." GOD answered moving an hand on the young man's shoulder in a sympathetic move.

"I know, I saw it change." he replied looking at his hands.

"Still without a woman to claim your heart?" the God asked saddened.

"Innumerable had held my heart in their very hands, and every one of them intelligently had renounced when I told them the truth." he answered with a very low whisper.

"Naruto..." GOD said sighing as he sat down near the blond.

"Yes?" he said looking in the deity's eyes.

" _ **It's time to move on,"**_ another voice said from inside the whiskered blond's head, other eight giving pretty much their approval with grunts and other sounds.

"The others too joined?" GOD asked chuckling.

"I was feeling alone, and the world was no longer able to cope with Nine Tailed Beasts, so I took them with me after some trial and error...not that I had anything to lose." Naruto answered shrugging.

"As a last act of spite Kaguya made you Immortal...I should have destroyed those trees as soon as the very first came to be. I am sorry." GOD answered sighing.

"At the beginning I actually blamed you for that, _Kami_...then years passed and I just came to accept that her force-feeding me that pill was her punishment, not her blessing...eternally walking the earth watching everything I love wilt and die while I remain as young as that day. I guess she is still laughing wherever she is now." Naruto answered shaking his head.

"I assure you that laughing is the very last thing she is doing where I sent her. But if you feel like this then why you refused my proposition? I am offering you a new life, a new world to call home, a new way to channel your powers for something good!" the Deity asked.

"And what about this world?" the blond asked back.

"You did a damn fine job, this is by far the most peaceful planet I have ever seen, and I have seen infinite worlds; in those thousands of years you worked tirelessly to secure that this Peace will go-on forever...and trust me, it WILL. Now is time for you to move on! You may even be finally able to find a nice girl to settle down with!"

"And what about my Immortality?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"If you are so damn against it, I can remove it myself, but then you'll have to use only your abilities and powers to stay alive." GOD answered.

"Then why you did not intervene sooner?" the blond asked enraged.

"Do you know who I am? I CAN'T intervene directly every time something happen, otherwise mortals will only sit on their asses and wait for me to fix their messes." the other answered.

"But you are doing it now! You are asking me to go along your plans of Revenge!" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet, you little being! I remember you that you are talking with the Almighty! I can very well send you to Hell with a snap of my fingers, in there a lot of people are just waiting for a chance to have a second go at you!" GOD answered with a booming voice.

"Then bring it on! I am not afraid of you!" the blond replied growling.

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's why I like you, little man! You got spunk in such a great quantity that even Gods can't match it! But seriously, accept my offer, as a way to start anew, even if it is not your home world."

"And the others in here? And my dead friends?" Naruto asked.

"They want you to be happy, each one of them managed (with great pain) to move-on after discovering to be unable to stay with you. Now they just want you to find your own happiness. I am not sending you in a death trap, between your powers and experience you are even too much for those miserable mages and frankly, they NEED someone like you ready to teach them that their way of living is pure shit." GOD answered.

"So I would be free to kick their ass?" Naruto asked with a calculative expression.

"I want you to kick their asses and show them that is not Magic that makes one a bad-ass or a noble, in short, have fun! You have my permission as you deserve it after all the crap you lived through." GOD answered.

"... _Sigh!_ Okay, let's do this, if my world won't suffer from my leaving then I'll do as you ask." Naruto said nodding after a long silence.

"WONDERFUL! First I'll remove that pill, then I'll explain you in detail how I want you to act once in Halkegina!" the Deity said as his hands simply phased through the blond's stomach to retrieve a small brown pill and turning the little object to ashes with a simple gesture.

"...That's it?" the world's last true Shinobi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am GOD, I am just THAT awesome." the other answered with a small smile while pointing at himself.

"Oh...okay." Naruto muttered sweat-dropping.

"Okay, now. Here is what I think would be a nice start to put the world of those silly Mages upside-down and help me pull the rug from under Brimir's reincarnation's feet." the deity said as he inched a little closer to the young man.

 **In yet another realm – Halkegina – Tristain Magic Academy - 'Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual' -**

Tristain Academy of Magic: Tristain's first and foremost (and most expensive) Academy of Magic that side of the known land, a place where Nobles of any stature from minor families to literally young prince and princesses were taught and nurtured into being the next great generation to fill the ranks of nobility ever since the dawn of _Brimirric Magic_.

In short, it was pretty much the biggest concentration of stuck-up, spoiled brats on that planet's main continent.

As per tradition the second-year students were requested to summon a familiar Spirit, to show their predisposition to Magic, their eventual Elemental Affinity should it still be unknown, and even gauge current _Power_ thanks to the actual Power of said Familiar, though the latter was more of a rumor to help families have bragging rights about their Heirs summoning powerful beasts as their Companions.

A familiar was pretty much the equivalent of a second set of eyes and ears, should their Master want in fact said beast would "Share" its senses to help its summoner; may it be common and mundane as a cat or ' _strange_ ' like a floating eyeball with wings, they all would follow their Master until one of the two died, it was indeed a life-long commitment.

"This year I have to say that we are seeing some really interesting results! Miss Zerbst's flaming salamander and Mister De Gramont's giant mole are by far the most interesting, this not considering Miss Tabitha's Dragon of course," The Teacher tasked by helping the students said with a wide smile as a silver-coloured snake appeared in front of the young man near him.

"Thank you, Professor Colbert." a boy with blond hair and frilly shirt said tossing back a fringe of his hair while petting his new mole Familiar ' _Verdandi'_.

"The next in line is Miss Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency! Please walk forward and summon your Familiar." Colbert said as he ticked-off the latest Familiar adding ' _Earth Element?_ ' near it as a personal note for later study along the runes appeared on the snake's head.

The new student walking forward was a young girl with blond, curly long hair and blue eyes and a large red ribbon tied around her hair.

" ** _Pentagram of the Elements..._** " She started chanting as she raised her wand.

She needed a powerful Familiar, that was certain, but personally she needed a friendly ear, a strong spirit with unmatched gentleness able to protect her not only physically, but emotionally as well; someone understanding and able to make its ' _voice'_ heard and others cower under its gaze whenever something threatened the girl.

She was the only daughter and Heiress of the De Monmorency House, historically famous for their unique Contract with the Spirit of Water resulting in their family producing some of the most powerful Water Mages in Tristainand for their rapid raise in importance since the family first knighting into Nobility, making them the envy ( _and enemy_ ) of the more old families like the _De la_ _Valliere_ or the _De Gramont_ for their matching their importance even if relatively "Young".

 _De Gramont_...she had a boyfriend, Guiche de Gramont, but it all had started as an arranged thing between their families and had soon evolved into a more romantic thing on Montorency's side; if only she could be sure that Guiche too was serious and not just accepting because of family honour.

That was what she secretly envied of the Commoners, they did marry for Love only, in Nobility there was always some form of doubt about the reasons behind a wedding instead, even her mother Charlotte sometimes acted in a way to make Montmorency wonder if ' _Personal Gain'_ was actually the reason behind her " _I do."_ during her wedding.

So she needed a strong guardian, even just to keep her safe from everyone and everything, just in case her small little _world_ about Guiche, her Family and the whole Nobility did reveal some ugly colours in the future; people couldn't pretend her to always smile and act as if nothing was wrong, the _"Rule of Steel"_ was a Valliere thing, not her own style.

" _ **...**_ _ **Answer to my call and summon here my Familiar!"**_ Montmorency said as she finally completed the long spell while pointing her wand at the five-pointed star she had drawn on the grass.

For barely few seconds nothing happened, making her worry about somehow failing the spell, but then the terrain under her and everyone else's feet gave a sudden shudder while the runes on the grass started giving-off a strong red light until, with a dull humming sound an empty ' _Hole'_ opened in front of the girl; contrary to normal holes though this one was a thick circle black in colour, as if a whole portion of Reality had just been erased and pure shadows had condensed in there to fill the void.

"Professor Colbert?!" the blond girl asked afraid as a loud growling was heard echoing from deep inside the hole that in the meantime had enlarged its circumference until it was several hundreds of meters wide.

"Step back, Miss Montmorency! Something is climbing up!" Colbert ordered with an hard tone, instantly moving in front of her and dusting-off the military training he himself had buried in his sub-conscious.

In answer a simply MASSIVE furred hand came out of the hole to grab on the terrain soon followed by another, long and thick nails digging on the grass as the creature heaved itself out with a deafening roar of victory as soon as it came completely out and the hole closed under its body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Guiche yelled growing pale as a sheet, like pretty much everyone else, at seeing the GIGANTIC creature that had been summoned.

Towering over everyone present and actually tall enough to even ' _dwarf_ _'_ the tall walls of the Academy stood an huge fox with reddish-orange fur, human-like clawed hands and build of the upper body, slightly long ears, blood-red eyes and nine tails behind it that were spread wide open as the beast reared back its head to let out a new ferocious scream that seemed to echo forever and reach everywhere.

" **WHO DARE** **S** **TO** **SUMMON ME!?** **"** the beast screamed with a long, thundering growl.

"..." silence came in answer from students and professor as no-one was expecting the creature to talk.

" **...No, seriously. Who summoned me?** " the giant fox asked with a more calm tone as it sat cross-legged in a very human-like fashion on the grass.

Montmorency simply looked at the beast, then at her wand ( _It was her wand, right?_ ) and then at the students while pointing at herself as if to ask if someone else had called the creature instead of herself before shyly raising her trembling hand.

" **Oh? It was you?** " the beast asked crouching down until its chin touched the grass and still surpassing the girl's height with its eyes alone.

The girl simply nodded in answer.

" **Good! Shouldn't you...you know...finish the Ritual or something?** " he asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, Miss De Montmorency. The Summoning is not yet completed, go on." Colbert said finally recovering his voice.

"Uh?" was all the intelligent answer she could muster.

" **Weren't you the one praying for a Badass Familiar? I heard your call clearly** **and I came here as fast as I could** **.** " The Fox said grinning.

Back to the sidelines a pink-haired girl was furiously biting down on her wand to quench her fury, for once that her prayers had been answered the supposed ' _Cool Familiar'_ went summoned by someone else, that was unfair! By how things went now she would just be lucky to call something as useless as a flea or a teen commoner with strange clothes and accent and an excessive libido!

"I-I am Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency! B-By the Power of t-the P-P-Pentagram of Elements I b-brand you as my Familiar!" Montmorency said nervously as she tapped with her wand on the Fox' massive nose before rapidly kissing it.

" _ **UNGH**_ **!...Now, that was unpleasant...** " the tailed beast muttered as runes momentarily flashed on its giant right paw before disappearing under its fur.

" _UGH!_ Is it supposed to hurt the Mage too?" the girl asked with a groan as she doubled over from the brief flash of heat that exploded in her chest before rapidly fading away.

"No, I'll need to study this though, Familiars have never been this...big." Colbert answered uncertain.

" **Take your time. And you, little girl; I go by many names, but you can call me '** **Naruto** _ **'**_ **.** " the Fox said unconcerned.

"So you are my Familiar, Naruto?" Montmorency asked curious.

" **So it seems, what? Were you expecting a knight in shining armour?** " the other answered snorting.

"No but. You don't seem like a Water Creature..." the girl replied.

" **If it's about Elemental Affinity I have no problems in using every** **element** **, but I am a "** _ **Master",**_ **shall we say, in Wind and Fire Manipulation,** " Naruto answered shrugging.

"Impossible, a Familiar reflects a Mage's Element and Miss De Montmorency is one of the few that had already showed her being a Water Mage in her first year." Colbert said.

" **BWAHAHAHA! Then good job, little girl! You are so awesome that you can tame a Familiar not of your own element. You should be proud of yourself!** " the Fox answered with a tone dripping in sarcasm.

"I'll deal with this later, I am more worried about feeding you, a single meal will bankrupt my family!" the blond girl said horrified.

" **Hoy! I don't need more food than a normal human, thank you! I just need to do this!** " Naruto answered as his body lighted-up in a golden light before compressing on itself.

"Eh!?" the students yelled in chorus.

"Eeeh! It's always strange passing from giant fox to human." a new voice said in amusement.

In front of Montmorency now stood a tall blond man with the eyes the colour of the purest sapphires, clad in black and orange clothes with strange open black shoes and wearing a blood-red cloak with black flames over it, a bandanna with a metallic plaque on the front was covering his forehead and shining in the morning sun.

"See? Like this I just eat like a normal human so you won't need too much food for me, cool trick eh?" he then said smiling, expression still similar to his old fox-faced one thanks to the thick whiskers on his cheeks.

"Nnniiiiice!" Kirche purred from the sidelines while ogling the blond man with an appreciative smile on her face just like several other girls were doing themselves.

"Na-Na-Naruto?" Montmorency asked shocked.

"Uh-hu! Am I still good enough as a Familiar, Master?" the blond asked smirking while showing the runes on his right hand.

"V-Very nic. Very Beaut. Very handso...yes." the girl answered nodding after a little difficulty, no-one noticing Guiche's eyes narrowing at hearing her answer.

"Happy to hear that, Master." he said giving a small bow.

"Ne-next!" Colbert said while trying to contain his excitement enough to not squeal like his mind was begging him to do, he still had a professional image to maintain, but the newly arrived Familiar was just soo different! But he will need to wait to properly study him and his origins.

While the other students walked-up to summon their own companions, the duo of blonds stood a little away to calmly talk to better know each-other.

"Satisfied by the Summoning?" Naruto asked.

"I was not expecting to call a giant Fox able to turn into an human, that's for sure." Montmorency answered taking in a long calming breath.

"Sorry if I am not a Water creature," he said with an almost sad smile.

"No-no! It's okay! You are still my Familiar even if somehow you are not matching my Element, the fact that the runes appeared means that I indeed was the one summoning you." the girl answered immediately.

"Thank you." he said with a grateful voice.

" _ **I wonder what would happen should we reveal her that technically YOU are the real form while I am the Biju.**_ _ **Bu**_ _ **t**_ _ **DAAAMN if we are good actors!**_ " Kurama's thought echoed in Naruto's head.

" _For now let's just make everyone believe that I am simply a giant Fox able to change appearances, if Kami told us the truth this would make things easier than have her think she summoned an Human, and an apparent Commoner at that._ " Naruto thought in answer.

" _ **Yep, another thing we will need to grow accustomed to**_ _ **before forcing them to see how much of a bullshit it is**_ _ **in truth**_ _ **, no matter how barbaric**_ _ **I am finding it**_ _ **.**_ " the Biju answered sighing.

"What can you do actually? Both as an human and in your true form?" Montmorency finally asked.

"Pretty much everything bar using Magic, I have my own tricks for that...it depends on what you need me to be able to do." Naruto answered uncertain.

"Find reagents for potions?" she said.

"I am mostly combat-oriented actually, but I have highly enhanced senses like sight, hearing and smell, if you give me some time or even accompany me I can ' _learn'_ to do that as well and work together to find them." he answered.

"Interesting. A good set of senses is always useful, my runic name is ' ** _The_ _Fragrance_** _'_...I have the hobby of preparing perfumes in my free time, so you can help in that as well with your nose if you think you can. A pity you can't do more ' _mundane'_ things, but as an animal you are even too much big." Montmorency said sighing.

"We'll deal with this later, a question though...Are you people using Chakra for your spells?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, he could feel the familiar echo of that energy flow from the wands of the students.

"Chakra?" she asked confused.

"The energy powering your spells." he specified.

"That's Willpower...why you call it like that?"

"Because to me that IS Chakra, a tiny bit more refined, but definitely Chakra...I can teach you how to better control it, like using less energy for the same spells for example." the young man answered with crossed arms.

"Is it possible?" Montmorency asked, unaware that a blue-haired girl with her face buried in a book and Colbert himself were discretely eavesdropping.

"That and much, much more. But I'll tell you later, I don't like to talk with other people listening uninvited," he answered making the two spies flinch minutely at being found-out.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" the same pink-haired girl from earlier bellowed in despair as from the explosion of her summoning came out to ugliest, fattest stag beetle ever seen, so fat in fact that its poor wings could only make it fly up to its by-now-crying Master long enough for her to kiss it and receive the Familiar runes before pummelling down on the grass panting in fatigue.

 **Later that night – Headmaster's office -**

"Come in, Professor Colbert, the door is open." the old man acting as Headmaster of the school said after the first few knocks on the door.

"How do you know it was me, Headmaster Osmond?" Colbert asked amused as he sat in front of the old man.

"I guessed. Only two people besides me are around at this time of night, my dear secretary Longueville to yell at me that I should rest and you because something caught your attention making you unable to sleep." Osmond answered with a small smile while toying with his long beard.

"Well, if I got the runes right we may have two Legendary Familiars here in our school, so my excitement is kind of justified." Colbert answered showing the marked pages on the book he was holding under his arm.

"Two even? Although, the giant Nine-Tailed Fox Miss Montmorency Summoned may be an heavy contender for the title of ' _most outlandish Familiar'_ all the same." the Headmaster answered chuckling.

"Actually, Mister Naruto IS one of those Legendary Familiars..." the balding professor admitted.

"Really? I was almost tempted to write a letter to an old acquaintance of mine in _Rub'al Khali_ to see if they know anything about that strange creature since he remembered me one of the beasts of their legends." Osmond replied.

"It's not like we will be able to keep his existence a secret with how easily and fast gossip travels nowadays, but at least his runes I think we should try and keep as much hidden as possible, only the Palace and the Queen should know about this." Colbert answered pointing once again at the book.

"...Let's see... **Vindálfr?** " the old man said surprised after reading the annotations on the pages.

"Also known as " _ **The**_ _ **Right Hand of God**_ **".** It's said that one of the familiars of the Void, which means of the Founder Brimir, had the special ability to control animals and even other Familiars to an extent, and that Familiar was the **Vindálfr,** whose runes appeared on Naruto's right hand...paw...that part of the body" Colbert explained.

"With its original size being that titanic is no wonder that animals would naturally bow to a bigger and more dangerous predator, a perfect candidate for those runes." The Headmaster answered with a grave nod.

"But that would make of Miss Montmorency a Void Mage, and everything points at her Element being Water instead...but the Familiar pointed-out his Elements being mostly Fire and Wind." Colbert added confused.

"But he himself said that he can also use the others if we have to believe him, making him somehow similar to an Hexagon-Class had he been a Mage...can it be that this was enough?" Osmond wondered.

"Probably, being not ' _tied'_ to a single Elementmay have influenced the summoning. But having the **Vindálfr** Familiar Runes may still mean that Miss Montmorency is a Void Mage herself and that's it, but then why she can still use Water and other Elements?"

"Being a Void Mage shouldn't automatically exclude the use of other Elements, it would just mean that she had been a Line-Class Mage ever since she was born. Maybe. Or else the Contract with the Water Spirit has something to do with it...we will never know for certain, I fear." Osmond muttered deeply in thought.

"Brimir only knows..." Colbert said sighing.

"Aye..." the old man muttered nodding, unknowingly making GOD grit his teeth even harder.

"At least she won't have troubles using her Magic if she can still use the other Elements...if only there was some book with Void spells in it, we could have helped her." Osmond said sighing.

"Another thing. Her Familiar mentioned that he knows about training techniques to help Miss Montmorency refine her control over Magic and have spell cost less Willpower, should that be true, would you be against me asking him to share his knowledge?" Colbert asked.

"First you would need to check if it is true, then we will ask the Queen directly about having him teach others that," the Headmaster answered.

"Of course, sir."

"Now, what about the other Legendary Familiar?"

"Miss Valliere summoned another Void Familiar, in the form of a stag beetle." Colbert answered with an uncertain tone.

"Ooh! Another? This would be quite the achievement for our school!" Osmond said with a wide smile.

"Yeees...about that, Headmaster...I had troubles recognizing which one that bug embodied." the professor said scratching the back of his neck in evident difficulty.

"Which one? **'The Mind of God'** maybe? or **'The Shield'**?...' **The Heart'**?..." the Headmaster asked, each time gaining a saddened shake of the head from the balding professor.

"There are others?"

"Well...I had to translate each rune individually and then cross-reference with numerous books...half of which not even of the kind we usually have here." he answered.

"And those runes are?"

" ** _Daeg, ac, ac, rad, sigel,_ _tiw, ac, peoro..._** in short Miss Valliere summoned the Familiar **_Daarstapnir_**..." Colbert said with a suffered sigh.

" ** _Daarstap_** _.._.Oh! I thought that the whole ' _The door-stop of God'_ Familiar of Brimir was just a bad joke born in taverns..." Osmond said surprised.

"Apparently it isn't, Miss Valliere has just summoned Birmir's very first experiment in Familiar Branding and Bonding," Professor Colbert said with a very weak chuckle.

"In other words she summoned..."

"A worthless Familiar, yes. No abilities or special powers whatsoever, other than keeping the door open for its Master...but I would refrain from telling her, the revelation paired with her not-so-good successes at Magic could literally kill her." the balding professor said sighing.

"Yes, for her own good we will keep this a secret...poor girl."

"Yes, very unfortunate." the other said shaking his head in sadness, certain people never seemed to be able to catch a breath, he thought.

 **Meanwhile – Louise's room -**

Said pink-haired girl was tossing around her bed as a nightmare played in her head, in there Brimir himself told her that her destined Familiar had been swapped with Montmorency's by mistake and that now was too late to reclaim him as Naruto had been instead claimed by the blond girl.

"Waaaaah!" yelling in despair she woke-up panting.

"That was horrible! Montmorency stole my Familiar, the one I got in exchange sucks and my Magic still explodes no matter what! What else will happen now?!" Louise asked to the empty room while watching with defeated eyes the snoring beetle loudly sleeping on the pile of hay.

" _Louise...Louise...Louiseee..._ " a far-away voice whispered in her ears.

"Wha-What?"

"I'm haunting you!" the answer was a tiny ghost of Brimir ( _in truth a masked GOD_ ) appearing near her ear with a wide, happy smile.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " at that the horrified scream of the Valliere girl pierced the night and reached every corner of Tristain, waking-up pretty much everyone, human, elf and animal alike.

And with that, a new day in Tristain's Academy of Magic was officially over.

 **Omake – Tabitha's Discovery -**

 **Tristain Academy of Magic – outside – night -**

Tabitha was silently flying high in the sky while riding her Familiar Dragon Sylphid, the azure beast happily giggling as the wind blew on its wings as it soared higher and higher.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" a voice asked out of the blue making both almost jump out of their skin, although Tabitha's outside reaction was of just looking rapidly up from her book.

"Flying." she answered.

"Oh! I get it! You are the school's Kuudere!" Naruto said amused from the top of the sand tower he had created to reach her up there.

"...Not funny." the blue-haired girl answered with the smallest narrowing of her eyes.

"So you people here have a Tsundere with Valliere-san and a Kuudere with you as students...nice!" he said smirking.

"I said not funny." she repeated.

"Any more _Dere_ types and I will start looking for the poor bastard that will end with the unwanted Harem." Naruto added while ignoring her completely.

"Shut up." Tabitha muttered with a subtle growl in her tone.

"You look perfectly the part too: _**cold, socially inept, detached, a soulless doll, frosty, emotionless, almost bitchy in her ignoring everyone and everything**_...you know, the works." Naruto said counting on his fingers.

Figuratively speaking, at each ' _Adjective'_ he used the girl acted like the words were physically piercing her body in the form of arrows.

"Shut. UP!" the girl answered with the first scream of her life.

"Or else?" the blond man asked smirking making her narrow her eyes.

 **Three hours Later -**

Kirche was slamming her fist on the door of Tabitha's room with a frown on her face.

"Why she takes so long? She usually wakes-up at the first knock." she said annoyed.

"What?" Tabitha asked while peeking outside with only her head.

"I can't find that eye-candy of a Familiar Montmorency summoned anywhere, even she doesn't know where he is...have you seen him?" Kirche asked hopeful.

"Why?" the other asked.

"I wanted to show him why my Rune Name is ' _ **The Ardent**_ **'**..." she answered smirking.

"Not seen him." the blue-haired girl answered.

"Would it hurt you to give longer answers?"

"Busy, got to go." Tabitha said trying to close the door.

"WAIT! What are you doing?" Kirche asked.

"Studying."

"What?"

"...Human Anatomy." Tabitha answered nonplussed.

"Why?" Kirche asked.

"Nothing of your concern. Good night."

"WAIT! Can you help me find the foxy-boy? Please?" Kirche pleaded with her best kicked-dog expression.

"Busy. Good night." Tabitha said using her staff to blow back the red-haired woman enough to slam her door closed.

" _UMPF!_ She needs to enjoy life more, all those books are making her cranky." Kirche muttered walking away to hunt-down the blond Familiar by herself.

 **In the room -**

The completely naked blue-haired girl sighed before turning towards her bed.

"My turn." she said crossing her arms.

" _Kyuuu_...but Irukuku was having fuuun!" the other naked blue-haired girl in the room said with a whine while still bouncing on the lap of the only naked young man in the room.

"My turn." the other answered bumping the other girl's head with her staff.

" _Kyuuu_...okay." Irukuku, normally the blue dragon Sylphid, muttered while walking away from the bed to sit in a corner.

"You shouldn't treat your Familiar like that, you left her hanging." the whiskered blond said chuckling.

"My turn now. She'll join later." Tabitha answered straddling his hips.

"A threesome with a Mage and a Dragon? Eh! That would be a first even for me." Naruto said laughing.

"Talk later. Kiss now..." the Mage answered kissing him hungrily.

"Does this mean that I ' _thawed the ice around your heart'_?" he asked jokingly.

"...Other two times, just to be sure." Tabitha answered with a faint blush.

"But remember, this is a secret, okay? No-one will know about us." the blond said.

"Of course." the girl answered, moaning as he started thrusting upward savagely.

 **The next day – Breakfast -**

"Tabitha? Why are you and Sylphid limping? And why you seem so shocked?" Kirche asked as her friend joined her at the table while walking slowly just like her dragon and sporting very dark bags under her eyes.

"Never slept. Never tired. Always hard. Impossible..." the blue-haired girl muttered looking at Montmorency and her Familiar with disbelieving eyes.

"What are you talking about?" the red-haired woman said confused.

"Clones...clones everywhere...always _Up._ Taking turns _._ " the other muttered as everyone stopped eating to watch in shocked silence as the De Montmorency Heiress broke into a giggling/moaning fit once her Familiar started covering her neck in kisses.

"...Lucky bitch." was Tabitha's angry comment making the already heavy silence of the presents pummel, if possible, even lower.

 **End of the Omake. Chapter 1 completed.**

 **Yes _GhostNappa!Brimir.._.deal with it, I like that character so I'll use a similar style.**

 **Now, this won't be an easy story to write and I can already see you all say that this story sucks, but I guess I can still give it a try, if worst come to worst, I'll erase this and pretend I never wrote it in the first place.**

 **As you saw I will focus on someone else as I turned Montmorency into a Void Mage and have her paired with Naruto with him as her Familiar...her _Disgustingly OP_ Familiar at that, just to make Valliere jealous XD.**

 **So, NO, this Time Louise WON'T be the one summoning an Human or be the Main Character, in this story I am siding with the ones disliking the way she is portrayed and how she acted with Saito. Issues or not, what she did was cruel and a lot of people are still waiting for her punishment to arrive, even if I say that she got better by the end of the thing.**

 **(may the author of the original light novel rest in peace) So no, she won't get it easy here, maybe someday I'll write a Fic with her as Main Character, but not today.**

 **Hope at least some of you enjoyed this little piece of something.**

 **Have a nice day and I'll see you around the Net.**

 **Tr230.**

 _Lou-Lou-Louise! Louise!_

 _Lou-Lou-Louise!_

 _Lou-Luise! Louise!_

 _GHOST BRIMIR!_

 _(On the notes of Ghostbusters Theme)_

Now I have this stuck in my head, fan-fucking-tastic...


	2. Chapter 2

**I know no-one will ever read this or even care: I am considering the idea of taking a little sabbatical before starting to post again, I need to do this before I get the bad idea of dropping Fanfictions altogether and stop writing for good.**

 **Not that I am this great writer to begin with...**

 **Pairing: _Naruto / Montmorency_ _and_ _T_ _abitha_ _._**

 **Yes, I am adding the blue-haired girl, Happy now? I surely am!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time.**_

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I CAN'T make him Canon-like.**

 **Chapter 2: He is just my Familiar, just because he is sexy doesn't mean that I like him...right?**

 **Tristain Academy of Magic – Montmorency's room -**

As soon as the first rays of dawn slipped through the windows the heir of the Montmorency family slowly opened her eyes with a groan, cursing her father for ' _contaminating'_ the rest of the family with the fixation for waking-up that early in the morning; he may have liked to put the blame on his old instructors back when he was in the Army, but everyone else in the family knew he just loved to watch the sun rise while having breakfast...

What an overly-romantic idiot.

"G'mornin'..." she muttered yawning, certainly not a refined way for a lady to say it but she was young and so still feeling a tiny bit rebellious all the same.

When no-one answered she remembered why her Familiar was not there greeting her, the enormous Nine-tailed Fox she had summoned as Familiar had been the talk of the whole Academy as professors and students had pestered her in questions about her companion ' _Naruto'_ and about how she managed to call such an imposing beast.

Kirche Von Zerbst had been more interested in the Fox' human appearances, as he could switch between being a towering animal and turning into quite the eye-candy as a man; while Louise Valliere kept looking at him and at her bug Familiar with apparent envy.

"Yes I consider his human face handsome so what? I am not a block of wood, I can recognise a good-looking man when I see one, just because he is a Familiar doesn't mean that I can't appreciate his look...and certainly it doesn't mean that I might find him attractive or anything like that either," she muttered while passing a brush through her hair, and she could swear her own reflection rolled its eyes at those words for some reason.

Once sure she was properly washed, clothed and ready to go have breakfast she opened her window to look at the giant Fox sleeping under her window while curled into a tight ball of what she had experienced being _criminally-soft_ fur.

"Naruto! Wake-up!" she ordered.

" ** _Nnngh!_...Ow, come-on! It's barely dawn, woman!"** the Fox answered groaning.

"I know, but I want to know you a bit better while we wait for breakfast to be prepared." Montmorency answered crossing her arms.

" **Didn't we go through that already?"** he asked opening an eye to look at her.

"Not a thing whatsoever, between curious teachers and students and even the Headmaster I had no occasion to ask you for more info about yourself nor you got to know ME well enough to properly serve as a Familiar," she answered huffing.

" ** _Sigh!_ Can I at least use the bathroom before that?** " Naruto asked.

"Why the bathroom?"

"Not to sound rude, but as a giant beast the results of emptying a morning bladder would be catastrophic..." he said as he turned into his blond-haired human form.

"Oh?...Oooh! S-sure! Hurry up and then reach me! The servants baths are..."

"Thank you but I'll use yours!" Naruto replied happily as he started walking, hands in his pockets, on the wall to reach her window.

"My bathroom? And how can you WALK ON WALLS?!" Montmorency answered shocked.

"I am your Familiar so I'll have the perks too other than the obligations. As for the walls, I am a ninja, remember?" he answered as he hopped inside the room.

"To where?"

"That door..." she answered weakly.

"Thank you!"

" _I need to_ _remember to ask him_ _what a '_ Ninja' _actually_ _is..._ " Montmorency thought while waiting for him to resurface.

She had asked him to sleep outside because it would have been physically impossible for him to fit inside the whole school, let alone her room; sure he could have remained Human-looking and slept inside, but where would have she put him then? She didn't want to put a pile of hay in her room and ask him to sleep there, and even then...he was a young male and she a young girl...they would have been alone in the room with her wearing only her night clothes...and he was an animal with an human body but retaining his normal bestial instincts...a very nice-looking human body...

"You okay? You are kinda red in the face." Naruto said concerned once exited the bathroom.

"I AM FINE! Now let's move, I have tons of questions to ask and surely you too will have something to ask in return so hurry-up as I don't like wasting time!" Montmorency answered hurrying out.

" ** _You DO know she was having some_ _peculiar_ _thoughts and not a fever...right?_** " the Sanbi Biju said slowly.

" _I am not the oblivious kid I was as a Gennin, Thank you! She was probably thinking about that Guiche guy of yesterday, if we got the details right he is her boyfriend, it doesn't necessarily mean that_ I _was the target_ _of her blush_ _...I am not so full of myself to immediately think that._ _"_ Naruto thought in answer.

" ** _Tch! Youngsters these days..._ _they always think_ _using_ _their privates!_** " the Eight-tailed Ox answered grumbling.

"Whatever. Let's go before she gets mad, it's the last thing I need first thing in the morning." the blond shinobi answered sighing.

 **Gardens – several minutes later -**

"So a shinobi is basically a mercenary..." Montmorency said as the duo walked outside the school and in the gardens already with tables being positioned by the various maids.

"Exactly." Naruto answered nodding.

"And you come from a whole Village of mercenaries called ' _Konohagakure'_ that means ' _Hidden in the Leaves'_ because surrounded by a forest keeping it hidden. And you used your Human Form to live between them and get trained in their Arts."

"Pretty much, yes."

"This is interesting and all. But still I fail to see how your being a _Shinobi..._ did I say it right?"

"You said it perfectly." Naruto answered grinning.

"Thank you. How being a Shinobi would make you walk on trees." Montmorency said.

"You know I call ' _Willpower'_ Chakra, right?"

"Yes, does this have anything to do with the answer to my question?" the girl asked with narrowed eyes.

Of the two of them only she was unaware that behind them Kirche, Guiche, Louise and, from high in the sky, Tabitha were listening in as discreetly as possible after deciding to spy on the new strange Familiar because curious about him; same going for Osmond and Colbert looking down from the Headmaster's office window.

"Because, my dear and oh-so-pretty Master..." Naruto said grinning at her blush.

"If I focus my _Willpower_ as you others call it to my feet...I can do this." he then said as he walked towards one of the walls and without stopping he moved his leg up until his foot rested against the rock so to keep walking vertically on the wall, stopping once few feet high to turn and watch amused the stupefied looks on everyone else face.

"The exercise is actually called ' _ **Tree**_ _ **Climbing Practice'**_ as it was conceived while walking up trees, but the idea behind it is the same...it actually helps gaining a better control as I said to you before,"

"And how it is supposed to work?" Montmorency asked.

"It's a training method used to gain more skills with Chakra, or if you prefer, _Willpower_ control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of energy to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands, if the stream of energy is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, or wall, causing the surface to break around the point of contact and the user will fall." he explained as he walked down.

"And with better control..."

"Comes better casting of spells and techniques yes, Master." Naruto answered with a wide smile.

"TEACH ME! NOW!" Louise demanded immediately with a tone of pure despair.

"Valliere no amount of exercise will EVER help you, even he can't make miracles." Montmorency answered sighing.

"Actually I don't mind, it is an useful exercise and I bet a lot of young inexperienced Mages would have had less incidents while learning had they done this from the beginning." Naruto answered shrugging.

"But other than walking on trees and walls, what other uses does that have?" Guiche asked challengingly.

"To you only to gain better control and walk on walls...to me? I can do much more! If only I had a target..." the blond shinobi answered with a sigh as he walked back towards them.

"I am an Earth Mage, I am sure I can create something big enough." Guiche answered, never one to waste an opportunity to show-off, especially in front of Montmorency.

"Then pull up the biggest boulder you can, please." Naruto said.

"What for?"

"You'll see." he answered winking.

" _ **Rasengan?**_ " Kurama asked.

" _Nope, just a_ _small_ _fireball. I am not going to show-off all my cards just to woo some brats!_ "

A little casting and a flower petal flying-off from the rose-like wand of Guiche and a tall armour of bronze came out of the terrain brandishing a sword and a shield.

"...I am pretty sure I asked for a boulder." the shinobi said in a dead-pan voice.

"But what a better target than one of my oh-so-well-crafted Bronze Valkyries? More resilient and certainly better-looking." the noble answered with a little chuckle.

"Show-off...whatever." Naruto said sighing before taking-in an huge breath.

HE wanted to show-off? Two could play that game!

"What are you..." Kirche was about to ask when the Familiar's hands moved so fast through hand-seals to almost disappear.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)** " moving his right hand in front of his mouth the shinobi blew-out a towering sphere of flames that flew towards the Valkyrie leaving a deep scorching mark on the grass and vaporising the bronze construct in an instant; if no-one else other than the spectators of that little show was awake by now, the colossal explosion closing the purposely under-powered Jutsu certainly woke-up everyone else.

"...And this is a Medium-Level one. There are other Fire Element Jutsu able to be even more destructive than this." Naruto explained with a pleased smile.

"Can you match that, Zerbst?" Louise asked smugly.

"At least I can produce a fire, Little Louise...and you, darling..." the buxom woman asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes?"

"What will I have to give you to teach me that spell?" she asked with a purring voice as she latched to his arm burying it in her chest.

"YOU! STAY-" Montmorency's rant went cut short by the blond's snort.

"Nothing, because I won't teach you people how to use the Jutsu I know." Naruto replied simply while freeing his arm to walk away and stand behind the blond girl he was bond with as Familiar.

"But I want to learn those, Darling!" Kirche said whining in her cutest way.

"You heard him, he is not teaching what he knows...or at least he is not teaching YOU OTHERS! Because you DO know some water-related ones too, right?" Montmorency asked.

"Well...technically yes." he muttered.

"Please show me?" the girl asked pouting.

" _ **DAMN THOSE FUCKING EYES!**_ " Shukaku yelled in rage as he, the others and Naruto were feeling their defences crumble to dust at the puppy eyes she was sporting.

"OH, FINE! But then we'll go to have breakfast!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"Thank you!" Montmorency said smirking, filing her Familiar's ' _Weakness'_ away for later requests.

"Give me some water at least, I can't do this without a pre-existing source." the shinobi asked groaning.

Suppressing a smirk of victory Montmorency took out her wand and with a flourish made sure to summon a small geyser of water from underground right next to the blond Familiar before giving him a nod as an invitation to begin.

"A nice Water Element Jutsu... _Uhm!_ better go for the classic then. **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** " ( **Water Element: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)** using the column of water the girl summoned and once again moving his hands into a blur the blond shinobi launched forward a giant torrent of water shaped like a roaring dragon, ' _smoothing'_ the damages of the previous fireball by using the strength of water to level the terrain.

It was right after the jutsu ended that a strangled scream left Guiche's throat, the boy had apparently only then noticed the fact that Naruto had not used a wand to do those things.

"E-E-Elf Magic?" Kirche asked scared.

"Eh?"

"You didn't use a wand." Montmorency clarified calmly.

"Told you, I use Chakra... _Willpower_ for my attacks, that and Hand-seals...I just use those instead of those pretty words you say; my hands are the medium for my ' _Magic'_ instead of a piece of wood, that's why I needed to Master the Control Exercises like the Tree-Climbing I showed you. I don't have a stick doing all the work for me." he explained.

"Y-you sure?" Guiche asked.

"...No pointy ears...and I am an Huge Fox normally, I don't have to follow the same _Rules_ of you humans." he said with a straight face.

" _ **Liar."**_ the Nibi said smirking.

" _Shut-up, cat!_ "

"Oh! Right...I-I guess it makes sense..." the De Gramont Heir said nodding.

"So you'll teach me that?" Montmorency asked, already knowing all that but FINALLY seeing those fabled ' _Jutsu'_ at work properly.

"... _Uuuhm_! NOPE!" Naruto said after a little pause of thought before running away laughing.

"WHAT?! I AM YOUR MASTER AND I ORDER YOU TO TEACH ME! COME BACK HERE!" Montmorency yelled enraged before chasing her wayward Familiar as his laugh echoed in the whole school.

"DARLING! TEACH ME TOO!" Kirche said joining the hunt together with Guiche and Louise.

"HOY! Don't you dare disobey Montmorency! You are her Familiar and you will obey whatever you like it or not!"

"TEACH ME I SAID!"

While the group of young nobles was chasing the fleeting laughing Familiar, Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert kept looking at the trail of destruction left behind from the shinobi's demonstration with a more critical eye.

"What do you think, Professor?" the old man asked while passing an hand on his beard with a thoughtful expression.

"...Square Class? Probably more, that fireball was massive; instead I would define the Water Dragon on a slightly higher level even just for the shaping of the attack into a beast. As a Fire Mage myself, I can say that I too would have troubles matching that attack." Colbert answered.

"Is the Professor talking...or the ' _Fire Serpent'_?" Osmond asked with narrowed eyes.

"Both and none at the same time, should Miss Montmorency decide to join the Royal Army with a Familiar like Mister Naruto backing her Void Magic, her name would soon become revelled and feared, from that to a rapid raise in ranks and importance would then just be only a matter of how fast she gains experience and wisdom on the battlefield..."

"I see. Still nothing about helping her and Miss Valliere with their Void Element?" the Headmaster asked nodding gravely.

"I can't openly ask around for info regarding the Void Element, even the excuse of me wanting to write a book about it or just expressing the wish to sate my curiosity about it may attract too much attention." the Professor answered sighing.

"Her Majesty the Queen too suggested to treat this with the utmost secrecy. But the fact that apparently Willpower can be harnessed without a wand to do things like walking on walls and mimic Elf Magic through hand movements will be enough to raise an huge fuss, even without admitting the young man being a Void Familiar." Osmond said.

"People may call for his head for reasons of heresy, is a good thing that he is just an Huge Fox taking human appearances, it should make things easier to explain...he could have done those _hand-seals_ a little slower though, I barely saw his hands let alone the so-called _seals_ he made with them!" Colbert answered with a tone very near the whining.

"You can always ask him to show you, as I know you are secretly biting your tongue so to not submerge him in questions. Again." Osmond said chuckling.

"I am not such a pestering man..." the balding professor muttered with a faint blush as he hurried out of the room.

"Try to see if his so-called Control Exercises can really do that, Professor! We can't waste such an opportunity to go further in our comprehension of Magic!" the Headmaster said loudly before the other could close the door.

"Yes, Headmaster."

 **Breakfast Time – Alviss Dining Hall -**

Having finally convinced Montmorency to wait for a better moment to ask for further demonstrations of his abilities, and after escaping the other demanding Mages of the group, both Ninja Familiar and Blond Mage were finally entering the huge dining hall for some well-deserved breakfast before the start of the lessons.

"Nice design, a bit too huge for my tastes though," Naruto said with a low whistle as soon as the duo of blonds reached the imposing room, already filled by students happily eating and/or chatting loudly.

"This is the Alviss Dining Hall, since every Mage comes from an important noble family, and we are taught not only how to wield our Magical powers but also how to grow into respectable gentlemen and dames, this room was created to reflect our status and nobility and remember us our position in society," Montmorency explained.

"Ooh! Well, I can clearly see that they weren't sparing money or resources when they have built this, and those statues?" Naruto asked.

"Those are the Alviss and they come to life at night to dance, now though...we may have a problem." she answered.

"Uh?"

"In theory Familiars should not be here during breakfast," she said.

"I can wait outside and ask for something to the maids if you want," Naruto answered shrugging.

"I...well, if you want I might be able to let you stay since you look like an human now, but you'll have to eat while standing behind me instead of sitting at the table." the blond mage answered uncertain.

"Huhuhu! Are you still trying to decipher me?" he asked chuckling.

"What?! No-no! Of course not!...okay, yes. I still don't get how you _work_ and I am starting to get frustrated." Montmorency said immediately before her shoulders dropped and she sighed in defeat.

"How do I work?"

"A bugbear remains a bugbear, a salamander is a salamander and spits fire...But you are a giant fox and can turn into a man! It is not how things are supposed to work! A Familiar shouldn't be able to turn into a boy or a girl! It's impossible!" she said frustrated.

 **Outside – With Tabitha -**

" _Kyuu-choo_!" Sylphid moaned sneezing.

"Bless you." the blue haired girl replied before she too joined the Hall.

 **Back with Monmon and Naru-chan -**

"I am awesome, that's part of the reason. The other is that I have enough knowledge and chakra to pull out of my ass any trick that I may need." Naruto replied.

"Tricks! Tricks! You already talked about tricks but only showed me a Fire and a Water Spell other than walking on walls! Show me something else then if you are so good!" Montmorency said grumbling.

"Not here, I need space for the more complex things...but let's see...there! She is one of your classmates, right?" he said pointing at Kirche and at the small crowd of boys circling her trying to attract her attention.

"Yes, she is. You can't imagine how hard it is for a girl here to find a boyfriend with that Germanian woman here stealing the scene." she answered.

"Then watch and be amazed... **Oirok** **e** **no Jutsu!** " Naruto answered with a devious smile as he moved his hands to form the hand-seals of his infamous _**Seducing Technique**_ enveloping himself in a dense cloud of smoke.

He laughed when a drunk Tsunade rambled about the **Oiroke** being classified as _ **S-Class Anti-Pervert Jutsu**_...but he certainly didn't laugh at remembering the LONG list of friends (both male and female) admitting of masturbating to his female form, but he had years ago learned how to suppress that particular memory so he was fine.

In front of Montmorency's eyes now stood a tall girl with deliciously tanned skin, slender legs that seemed to never end, a generous and perky bust and long golden hair with the school uniform strained to its limits to accommodate her breasts that seemed ready to burst out any moment and a skirt so short to be literally _criminal_.

If the pure idea of " _Sex"_ could take an human appearance, Montmorency was begrudgingly forced to admit that _NaruKo_ , as her Familiar called that form, would have been the final outcome, all for her hidden jealousy.

"Now look how easy it is to manipulate some perverts." the new girl said with a very delicate giggling as she sauntered towards the group with a sway on her hips that was attracting every boy's (and _ben_ _t_ girl) attention.

"Hello?" she asked timidly. "Can I sit here?"

"Who are youuuuuu..." one of the students said before words died in his throat as soon as he saw her.

"Hihihi! My eyes are up here, handsome!" NaruKo answered giggling, using a finger to gently raise his face towards her eyes.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" Kirche hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Just looking around for some strapping boys and some company to study...one of you mind helping me revise last lesson?" the _Oiroke-transformed_ Familiar asked as with perfect timing the top button of her blouse snapped from the strain so to show a little piece of heaven in the form of generous cleavage.

"They were talking with me..." the Germanian woman said venomously, her frown deepening when that button nailed her on her forehead.

"And you, guys?" NaruKo asked pouting.

"ME! ME! I CAN HELP YOU!" a broad-shouldered boy said immediately.

"NO! CHOOSE ME! HE COMES FROM A PATHETIC FAMILY! I AM WAY MORE POWERFUL AND SMART THAN HIM!" another said shoving the first guy away.

"My dear angel..." a known voice said as he knelt in front of her to take her hand.

"Guiche!?" Montmorency shrieked with wide eyes at watching her supposed boyfriend flirt with her transformed Familiar.

"Oh holy vision that descended from the Heavens to light our day! I am Guiche de Gramont, proud Heir of the Gramont family...please concede me the honour of sharing my knowledge with you! I just ask for your name in exchange..." Guiche said presenting a rose to NaruKo.

"Hihihi! My name? Wouldn't it be too easy if I tell you? Wouldn't it be more fun for you to find out?" the girl answered leaning down to lock eyes with him, making Guiche gulp loudly as her chest also moved down so giving him an even better view of her lack of bra under the blouse.

"...Somehow I am really craving milk now..." the boy muttered with unblinking eyes.

"What was that?" NaruKo asked smirking cutely.

"I-I-I mean..."

"Do you others want my name? Then try to discover it...I like my boys adventurous." she answered as she walked out of the Dining Hall making Guiche and the others scramble to follow her only to find that she disappeared as soon as the door had closed behind her.

"...See?" Naruto asked startling Montmorency by appearing behind her.

"WAH! Don't do that ever again!" the girl said gasping.

"Sorry. See how easy it is? That is what I do when faced with perverts, a small transformation and their brains shut-down...sorry if it worked on your boyfriend too. It wasn't intentional." he said sheepishly.

"In hindsight I would have been more surprised had Guiche not reacted...sort of going naked, you were as much tantalizing as you could get...BUT WHAT IN BRIMIR'S NAME WAS THAT?!"

"Calm down! That was a modified **Henge**...a modified transformation technique." he answered, sighing at her dumbfound expression at the name of the Jutsu and so translating it for her.

"WAIT! Wait, wait, wait! You are a shape-shifter?" Montmorency asked incredulous.

"Not exactly...well, I wasn't one at the beginning...let's say that thanks to nine friends of mine I have now enough chakra to completely transform, but it takes a LOT of energy so I prefer using that only in case of emergency. What I did now was just covering myself in a thick layer of Chakra and shaping it into my _Naruko_ form." he explained.

"I see. But refrain from using that thing again, it's an insult to women." the Mage answered sighing as she sat at the table, pleasantly surprised to see him take the seat back for her to help her sit.

"You are taking this well, an old friend of mine would have caved my skull in with a punch for that." Naruto said snorting.

"I am a noble and a conscious woman, if Zerbst can flaunt her body like that and get away with it then I can't fault you for showing how males can easily get distracted by some cleavage, is just you men being more hormones-driven than us women, decidedly more refined creatures." the girl answered smugly.

" _Oooh! It's been a while since I last met one of your '_ Kind' _, Monmon-chan! I'll do what I did with Temari and Kurenai when they too started saying how much pervert_ _ed_ _we boys were before I forced them to admit their bullshit...the_ _ **Oiroke no Jutsu**_ _has a male version too, it's just more "subtle" than a girl flashing her tits. But i_ _t'_ _s still VERY effective._ " the shinobi thought with a feral smile.

"Hello Naruto, I finally found you." a girl asked nearing him.

"What else do you want, Valliere?" Montmorency asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am speaking with your Familiar, Montmorency ' _The_ _Flood_ _'_! Do not interfere!" the petite pink-haired girl answered.

"The Flood?" Naruto asked curious.

"Don't you dare tell him!"

"Montmorency here used to wet the bed...until last year when she finally stopped." Louise said with a vindictive smile.

"YOU! YOU..." the blond girl hissed as she got up on her feet furious.

" _ **Say...'pink hair and flat chest' arguing with 'Blond hair'...haven't we already see**_ _ **n**_ _ **something like this happen?**_ " Kurama asked from the seal.

" _Yep! Feels like home._ " Naruto thought sighing fondly.

"Are you okay now?"

"What do you mean?" Montmorency asked.

"Wetting the bed doesn't only mean a weak bladder, were you nervous or afraid of something?" the shinobi asked grabbing her shoulders while showing a concerned expression.

"I-It was nothing I couldn't control..." she muttered looking away.

"I am your Familiar now. You can trust me, I am here for you." he offered with a gentle smile as he forced her to look at him.

"I-it's okay. It was all about a small issue back home, once resolved I stopped." she muttered with a very red face.

"Remember that I am always ready to listen if you want to talk, okay?" he said giving an encouraging squeeze to her shoulders.

"Y-yes." she replied, unable to meet his concerned eyes for more than a second before turning redder.

" _Grrrrr!_ " Louise in the meantime was silently fuming; the caring Familiar with the gentle eyes and loving smile ready to always console his Master should have been hers! Not Montmorency's!

"Good! You are pretty when you smile, Monmon-chan! You should never hide it!" he said cheerfully.

"Monmon...chan?!" she replied horrified.

"Your name is complicated, Monmon-chan is way cuter instead!" he said smirking.

"AAAAARGH! THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" she yelled.

"Too late! I am gong to use it instead from now own!"

"WHY?!" Montmorency asked growling.

"Because while your smile is cute...your flustered and angry face is simply beautiful..." he answered by leaning closer to whisper hotly in her ear before disappearing in the burst of smoke of his **Shunshin**.

"Are you okay? And what was that, _Teleportation_?" Louise asked surprised.

"Y-Y-Yes I-I am fine. I'll be going to lesson now, Valliere...C-Contrary to you I p-pride myself of being always on time." the heavily blushing blond girl replied as she rapidly walked away.

" _F-F-Founder almighty, c-calm-down you in there!_ " she mentally pleaded as the dull thumping of her heart was resounding deafeningly in her ears while her face felt like on fire.

 **Back with Louise -**

" _I think that those two would make a perfect couple._ " the tiny ghost of Brimir said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Shut up! He should have been my Familiar and I have every intention to get him back!" Louise hissed in fury.

"Isn't that your bug Familiar the one devouring that cake whole, Valliere?" a near girl asked amused.

"I AM NOT TALKING WITH THE GHOST OF BRIMIR, OKAY?!" the pink-haired Mage growled in answer.

" _EEEEP_!"

" _Tch!_ Certain people can't mind their own businesses!" Louise muttered while recovering her small Familiar before marching, beetle under her arm, towards the next class.

 **Few minutes later – Classroom -** **Earth Element Class** **-**

"Naruto?" Montmorency asked as soon as she entered the room.

" **Out here!** " the deeper voice of the Familiar answered as his giant slitted eye covered the window whole with his pupil alone scaring the students already present in there.

"Did you return into being a fox?" she asked.

" **The room seems crowded enough, another guy in there would have meant me sitting on the floor. May as well stay outside for that.** " the nine-tailed Fox answered shrugging.

"As long as you are not obscuring the windows do what you want." she answered unconcerned.

" **Thanks a lot, Boss! Hahahaha!** " he answered laughing.

"Oh, my! Voices are one thing, but seeing you in person always generates a sense of awe, Mister Naruto...your human form doesn't make you justice." a plump woman said chuckling as she entered the classroom.

" **Madame Chevreuse.** " the fox replied with a small bow before finally moving away to free the window and let light enter.

"Mister Naruto." the woman replied with a nod of her head before moving to address the class.

"Good Morning, my students. I am Professor Chevreuse, my Runic Name is ' _ **The**_ _ **Red Clay**_ ' and this year you will study with me the branch of Magic related to the Earth element and its numerous uses and affinities. And even if you have already studied the basics of Magic in your first year here for your classes about spell-crafting, I think a little review won't hurt as a starting point." The plump woman said with a gentle smile before pointing with her wand at Montmorency.

"Let's start with something simple, Miss Montmorency. Can you tell us what are the Great Elements of Magic?" She asked.

"They are **Fire, Water, Earth** and **Wind** , Mrs. Chevreuse." The girl answered with a small smile as she stood-up.

"Are you sure that you are not forgetting an Element? Although by now a lost one that has become just a Legend?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"AH! The Element of **Void**! I am sorry Professor Chevreuse!" she answered blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay, due to the Void Element being long lost to us since the time of Brimir himself one can almost overlook this little error, but this doesn't mean I won't be displeased by other shows of fallacies...even a single detail forgotten can turn a spell in a disaster, remember." she said with a gentle, yet firm tone making every student nod.

"So! Adding the Void Element to the other four we have five Elements in total, the pillars upon which we base our own knowledge of Magic. Personally, I believe that the **Earth** Element plays a very important position in our everyday life, almost a crucial part even. This of course is not an opinion born from my own affinity being **Earth** naturally." the woman then said off-handedly

 **Outside -**

" _ **BOOOOORING! Even Iruka was not that dull while explaining the lesson!**_ " Kurama said with an half-snore escaping him.

" _ **Then you never heard Mizuho-sensei teach history in Kumo. That woman could put ROCKS to sleep with her tone.**_ " Matatabi answered grimacing with the Hachibi behind him nodding.

" _ **Can't be worse than Unohana-sensei and his Biology lessons.**_ _**You others can't know the meaning of '**_ **Boring'** _ **until you heard him**_ _ **talk**_ _ **.**_ " Son Goku added shaking his head.

" _ **Tch! Sae-sensei was worse! I bet she was the most boring one!**_ " Shukaku said challengingly.

" _Let's just admit that every school has at least_ _one_ _Boring Teacher and be done with it._ " Naruto answered as he lied down under the window to listen.

" _ **Are you taking notes?**_ " the Seven-Tailed Biju asked curious.

" _Got nothing better to do, at least I'll see how their '_ Magic' _works, these people_ _really_ _doesn't seem to know what a Chak...a '_ Willpower-Control' _exercise is_ _after all_ _, I swear it must be a miracle if they can pull-off a spell."_ Naruto answered.

" _ **I**_ _ **still say that**_ _ **it's**_ _ **all because of their**_ _ **wand**_ _ **s.**_ _ **I**_ _ **f we channel Chakra through Hand-seals to get the Jutsu done they push it through the wands for the spells, that thing must also regulate the flow**_ _ **of energy**_ _ **somehow if they don't need to walk up trees or on water to get a better control on their reserves, even**_ _ **accepting**_ _ **waiting for those reserves to increase by itself as they grow-up**_ _ **instead of helping the growth**_ _ **.**_ " the Hachibi said deep in thought.

" _It means that I'll have to work hard to teach Monmon, eh! Luckily is not like I have better things to do._ " Naruto thought shrugging.

It was in that moment that Biju and shinobi felt a spark of danger ignite in their sub-conscious, the battle-ready instinct developed after years upon years of battles and constant training before and after the War against Obito, Madara and Kaguya still there fresh and not even a iota weaker even after thousands of years of peace.

"SHIT!" the wide-eyed Naruto cursed as he rapidly turned back into being human to hurry-up inside the classroom, to someone with a reaction time and speed similar to his he had barely made it in time, but from an outsider point of view ( _namely a_ _young_ _maid named Siesta just passing by_ ) an instant the giant fox was resting under the tower and then he simply disappeared in a burst of speed a fraction of a second before a terrifying explosion in the classroom shocked the whole school.

 **What Happened inside – few minutes before the explosion – Classroom -**

"...The branch of **Earth** Element is a very complex form of magic that finds its most recurred use in the transformation of matter, the art of ' _Transmutation'_. From that, works of art like statues or jewellery or even whole houses can be created by merely shaping earth itself to new shapes...if the Mage is good enough of course. Now, a little practical demonstration before we move on other matters..." Professor Chevreuse said as her wand moved with practised ease on a small group of pebbles she had conjured on the desk, a barely-audible whisper of a spell and the small rocks got transformed, under the awed eyes of the students, into small beads of metal shining in a very recognizable golden colour.

"Gold?! You can turn them into gold, Mrs. Chevreuse?" Kirche asked with wide eyes as she leaned closer to better look at the small things.

"No, Miss Zerbst. I instead turned them into lumps of brass as only powerful Square-class mages can effectively transmute materials into gold while I am, regrettably, still only a Triangle-class mage. But can somebody tell me why is also true that turning objects into gold is _de facto_ illegal?"

"Should everyone transmute gold as they please our own economy would collapse as real gold would lose its value, that's why the Queen has men fully-trained into recognize and dispel the ' _fake'_ gold regularly check stores, Inns and other places to see if any had been used. Fines are also in place for whoever is found carrying faked gold." Louise answered immediately before someone else could talk.

"Exactly, Miss Vallière! Now, since you are obviously well prepared, do you mind come here and try to turn my small pebbles into a metal? Anyone of your choice...unless you want to over-achieve and turn them into gold, Hohohoho!" the plump woman said with a soft laugh, shocked at seeing the whole class have a collective shiver and turning pale.

"Me, Mrs. Chevreuse? Are you sure?" Louise asked in surprise.

"Yes. Come on, child! I don't bite, there is no need to be shy about it." the Professor answered with a gentle smile

"Not...not to sound disrespecting, Professor. But asking Louise is not exactly a good idea. Sorry." Kirche said gulping

"Why so, Miss Zerbst?" Chevreuse asked curious.

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her. Her spells...well, she tends to go overboard, in a bad way." the Germanian girl answered, struggling with her words for once in her life.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Dangerous." Tabitha supplied.

"Yes, what she said." Guiche added from under his desk.

"Dangerous? Her Springtime Familiar Summoning produced a Familiar and her grades in the theory part of the classes shows a level of comprehension of the material that me myself didn't match until later in my time here." the woman answered dumbfounded.

"She is willing, it's just her Magic that refuses to comply." Malicorne answered.

"Enough! I can do this! I will turn those rocks into metal!" Louise finally said once the various jibes at her abilities got too much to withstand.

"Very well, please come here then, Miss Valliere." the professor asked nodding.

With ease the girl openly ignored the pleas to reconsider of her classmates, some of them proposing even money, herd of horses and whole properties in exchange of her renouncing and return to her seat while nearing the front of the class.

"Miss Vallière, now you have to vividly visualize the metal that you wish to transmute them into before commencing the spell. Swift movements and a firm hand, remember." the plump woman said approvingly as he took few steps back to leave her some room to work.

Only Chevreuse didn't notice that her students had immediately dove under their chairs and tables while hugging close to their chests their Familiars.

All of them had closed their eyes the moment Louise had uttered her short spell and flinched at hearing the swooshing sound of her wand as she ' _slashed down'_ the focus on the pebbles; what not a single one of them heard was a voice yelling " _Montmorency_!" barely a tenth of a second before the small rocks on the teacher's desk exploded with the strength of artillery fire.

As expected bedlam erupted in the classroom, but nothing could hope to defeat in volume the absolutely horrified scream of " _NARUTO!_ " Montmorency released as soon as the smoke cleared.

The girl's desk, the one closer to the teacher and so to the epicenter of the explosion, had been blow to pieces but what saved the Mage from harm had been her blond Familiar appearing in front of her to hug her close to his chest and use his back as a shield for the explosion; what had Montmorency scream was the fact that she could feel something poke her ribs in an uncomfortable manner, once realised what it was she did scream to the world her horror as one of the legs of the teacher's desk had pierced her Familiar's back with enough force to come out of his front and was slowly dripping his blood on her chest.

"You okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"You...you..." a very pale Montmorency stuttered.

"Oh! This? It's okay, I saw worse and now answer me, are you hurt?" he asked after waving away her concern.

"M-M-MEDIC! I-I NEED AN HEALER!" the girl shrieked as she clung to him with wide eyes.

"I'll go call for help! Someone please check on Professor Chevreuse!" Guiche said as he hurried out.

"She is fine. Just unconscious." Tabitha said after checking the groaning professor.

"C-Come! I'll take you to the infirmary." Montmorency said as she hugged Naruto's chest to hold his weight and accompany him outside.

"Monmon-chan? I am fine! Really!" he tried saying, flinching at the distraught glare he received in answer.

"SHUT UP! You are wounded and risk dying...all to protect me...I have to take care of you as you do with me, I won't lose my Familiar after just a day! The shame would be insurmountable!" she answered as she started dragging him away.

"What are you doing?" Louise demanded.

"SHUT UP, VALLIERE! He is NOT your Familiar! That joke down there is yours!" the blond girl replied as she kicked one of the small rubbles near the moaning beetle digging its way out of a small pile of dust.

"I..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO COME CLOSER! I could have died if not for him and now HE risks his life so STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Montmorency yelled in answer as she finally managed to leave the half-demolished classroom.

" _ **You know?**_ _ **H**_ _ **ad**_ _ **we**_ _ **been anyone else we would have already been dead if not under shock and close at dying by the time she finished bickering**_ _ **with her classmate**_ _ **,**_ " Kurama said.

" _I know, I know! But she is scared so her emotions are all over the place. Even if usually I am a little bit more durable,_ _but_ _it's nice to feel someone worrying about me._ " Naruto thought in answer.

" _ **You know what they say...it's for the sake of Drama..."**_ the Three-Tailed Biju said sighing.

" _For the Sake of Drama..._ " the shinobi chorused sighing himself.

 **Infirmary – One Hour Later -**

It had been kind of hard have the nurses in there calm down from their panic long enough to heal the hole in Naruto's chest, not that he had need of help since if a **Chidori** and an **Indra's Arrow** could not kill him the leg of a table certainly wouldn't, but in the end the Matron of the Infirmary managed to put back things in order enough for the Water Mages in there to start working their _literal_ Magic on him.

The fact that he had personally ripped-out the piece of wood out of his stomach with an annoyed yelling of ' _Fuck it! I'll do this myself!'_ also helped.

Now Montmorency was sitting near his bed watching as a bubble of _Healing Water_ was being held in position by one of the nurse's wand making the hole close at an astounding speed.

"The water is working even faster than usual, this must be a sign that he must live." the woman said with an elated sigh.

"Or maybe it just means that my Healing Factor is doing its job," Naruto muttered.

"Healing Factor?" Montmorency whispered leaning closer.

"Very few things can kill me and almost nothing can cripple me, and even then, those wounds too usually heal pretty rapidly. But let's keep this a secret, less people know the better." he answered winking.

"You sure?" she asked confused.

"Trust me, it's one of those things people don't need to know."

"If you say so..."

"He does have a lot of muscles..." a near maid said to her friend with a shy smile.

"He seems like a gentle guy too." the other girl replied as both kept stealing glances at the Familiar.

"Eeh...I wonder if I should tell them that I can hear what they are saying or not." Naruto muttered chuckling.

"Do not pay attention to them, last thing you need is people fawning all over you, you should just rest and recover." Montmorency answered making the two maids hurry out of the infirmary with a furious glare.

Someone flirting with her Familiar... _URK!_ It somehow irked her just too much!

"I am okay, I am okay. As soon as I am healed we will leave here so you can go-on with your day." he answered.

"NO! You will stay here and rest!" Montmorency answered, almost petulantly she secretly admitted.

"Listen, if Sakura and Tsunade-baachan and even Ino admitted defeat and stopped forcing me to stay in the hospital then you surely won't manage." Naruto said snorting.

"Sakura? Tsunade? Who are they?" the girl asked.

"Old friends of mine," he said as he got out of the bed as soon as the water fell to the floor and his wound got completely healed.

"You left them behind to answer to my Summon?" Montmorency asked sadly.

"...They are dead, Master...they all died years ago." he answered without looking at her while dressing back.

"...I am sorry."

"It's okay, I am sure that they are laughing at seeing me being the obedient Familiar since I used to be a little troublemaker, but I too grew-up a little in the end." he answered with a sad smile.

"So? What's next?" he then asked with a cheerful smile on his face once donned his red coat.

"That is not important...come here." she answered asking him to move closer to her.

"What are you-OH!" he said confused before blushing as she kissed his cheek.

"Don't put strange ideas in that foxy head of yours, that was just my way to thank you for protecting me." Montmorency said huffing.

"Really? YAY! I got a kiss from a pretty girl! Awesome'ttebayo!...SHIT!"

" _Ttebayo?_ " the girl asked curious.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" the blond Familiar replied immediately.

"That is not ' _nothing'..."_ she answered.

"It really is nothing..."

"Tell me the truth!" Montmorency ordered.

"Don't wanna!" he answered whining.

"NARUTO!" she yelled.

"Okay! FINE! It's a verbal tick I thought I grew-out of, happy?" Naruto answered with crossed arms.

"A verbal tick?"

"I used to finish my phrases with ' _Dattebayo!_ ' and other variations of it when I was younger; now it only happens when I am extremely happy, angry or excited..." he answered with a red face.

"Pfft-hahahaha!" Montmorency could only give a thunderous laugh in answer to that admission making her Familiar's face get even redder.

"That is not funny!" he yelled pouting.

"Hahaha... _Sigh!_ Don't worry...I find it to be extremely cute, unexpected, but cute." she answered honestly as soon as she stopped laughing.

She had to admit it, she just loved her Familiar and his strange way to tackle life: a lethal wound is a mere passing thought but admitting something as little as a verbal tick throws him off the edge, he really was unique.

"Let's go, Naruto! We still have the whole day in front of us." Montmorency said as she walked towards the door.

"Coming, Master!" he answered cheerfully as he hurried to stand next to her.

"Good boy!" she answered patting his head in a way one usually do to an obedient puppy before latching to his arm with both of hers, at least like that he won't go too far from her.

That was the only reason she did that...right?

 **Omake – Kirche " _The not-so-ardent"_ \- **

"I am Kirche Von Annalt Zerbst and my runic name is ' _ **The Ardent'**_ to symbolize the fiery flames of Passion that burn through my veins!" the buxom red-haired girl said proudly.

"...Meh!" Naruto answered shrugging and making a tense silence fell in the Dining Hall.

 _ **No-one**_ had _**EVER**_ answered like that to the standard " _open invitation to flirt_ " of Kirche and every single student knew that, making the assembled people's shock grow even more deep.

"MEH!? MEH!? HOW DARE YOU!" Kirche yelled in a mixture of rage and disbelief.

"I have met ' _Ardent Women'_ and you can't even hope to compare with them..." Naruto replied unconcerned.

"Impossible! We of the Zerbst family are the epitome of Passion!" the woman replied shrieking.

"Nope! Anko was Ardent...okay she was a psycho bitch but she loved bondage and I was happy to oblige; Kurenai loved anal...and I was happy to oblige. Tenten had a fetish of sharp objects running on her tits without cutting her during sex and I did that as well.

Temari loved men who took charge, and I took her for the wild ride of her life; Ino wanted to play Dominatrix and I snapped her out of it by turning the tables on her through spanking; Sakura wanted to be Dominated and _BOY!_ if I did things to her! Hinata was the dirtiest and I complied to her slutty requests...

Shion was a Priestess and yet she could say the raunchiest and dirtiest things during orgasms, Samui was all tough until the panties hit the floor then she got all submissive, especially when her friend Karui joined us for a ' _two girls one guy'_ action.

Karin was a Chakra-junkie, the biggest reserves the hornier she got so she was pretty much in perpetual orgasm as soon as we started fore-playing; Hanabi and Moegi loved to tag-team me and I loved to out-number them with three clones each to gang-bang them.

Shizune loved to play ' _Dirty Nurse'_ and I was her most beloved ' _Depraved patient';_ Tsunade-baachan loved to feel younger with me and I made sure she " _felt it_ " thoroughly; Princess Koyuki and me made a fortune with adult operas by going at it like animals in front of full-houses in pretty much every theater of the Elemental Countries...she was a very cute exhibitionist.

Yugao and the other girls of the ANBU Corp just wanted to test the limits of my Stamina and I out-fucked them...all sixteen of them; Konan sometimes came to visit me just because, apparently her old boyfriend made sure to spoil her with the six bodies he could control so she needed a man with matching stamina and multiplication to get off...

This goes for Mei Terumi, Shizuka of Nadeshiko Village, Kurotsuchi of Iwa, Tsunami of Wave Village and many, MANY others too so NO...you are not ' _Ardent'..._ at best you are ' _nicely warm'_ or something like that." Naruto answered.

Disbelief, utter and absolute disbelief filled the huge Hall until a slow clapping started with one of the male servants slowly growing in volume as other Noble and Commoner boys joined until it evolved into a full standing ovation of males crying tears of pride while the girls present were either indignant for this calm recollection of sordid affairs or refusing to look at the blond Familiar to not show their blushing.

Only Montmorency was standing tall with a smug grin saying over and over again ' _Yes, I can testify that being true. Eight times a day, every night without pause and just because I can't last longer!_ ' to whoever looked or asked her directly; Guiche himself could not find in himself the strength to get angry, mostly because he was by now kneeling in front of Naruto asking for lessons and because frankly, who could ever hope to match that living monument to Male-kind's Manliness?

"THAT'S IT! I challenge you, Familiar!" Kirche growled in blind fury.

"You challenge me?" Naruto said amused.

"Yes! Tonight! My room! I will _break you!_ " she answered stomping down with her feet.

"What makes you think I will let you do that?" Montmorency asked with narrowed eyes.

"What? Afraid to have him stolen from you?" the Germanian girl replied smirking.

"No, I just hate have someone come between me and my ' _Nookie Night'_ , Zerbst." the other answered.

"...If you do that and, for some reason, he comes out as the winner, I will stop dressing provocatively and flirting for a month...but if I win, he will become MY Familiar." Kirche offered.

"DEAL!" Montmorency answered.

"HOY! It's my body you two are betting with!" Naruto said offended.

"Please?" the blond girl asked cutely.

"... _Back-door_ or I am not doing it." he replied.

"FINE! But you'll have to be gentle, I need to sit and walk properly to go to lessons." Montmorency answered.

"Wonderful! Prepare to lose him, Monmon!" Kirche said with a vindictive smile.

She WILL win! She will just gorge herself in aphrodisiacs just to be sure, use all the dirty tricks her mother taught her just for this occasions and she will once and for all show everyone that a Zerbst is the purest embodiment of Passion! Of Love!

SHE. WILL. TRIUMPH!

 **The Next day – Alviss Dining Hall -**

"...I can't feel my legs anymore..." Kirche moaned pitifully from her position at one of the tables with her cheek glued to the table's top.

"You have lost." Tabitha said joining her and noticing the very conservative dress the red-haired girl was wearing.

"It never gets down!" she said with wide eyes.

"Clones everywhere?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah! How can a woman alone match that!?" she said in shock.

"...Perseverance." the other replied a tad smugly.

"What do you...DON'T TELL ME!" Kirche answered before pointing an accusing finger at Tabitha and at the bags under the blue-haired girl's eyes.

"Came to me after finishing with you." Tabitha answered simply, carefully not mentioning that Irukuku too had helped and was now still sleeping off the night activities.

"Unbelievable." Kirche muttered.

"Then Miss Longueville..." the other said pointing with her staff at the Headmaster's secretary sporting similar shadows under her eyes as she literally slept while sitting.

"And then Montmorency." she then said pointing at the blond girl sitting on her Familiar's lap while he was feeding her.

"Open up!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Aah!" the girl replied happily before leaning her head on his shoulder.

The scene was so utterly cute that an aura of sparkles and little hearts was enveloping the giggling duo of blond Master and Familiar as they fed and kissed each other.

"Lucky bitch." Kirche and Tabitha hissed at the same time.

 **As I said, this is a CrackFic with Plot so it will have serious moments (few) to interrupt the moments in which I should hopefully reach the ' _Ridiculous'_ territory (many) in what I hope will be an interesting Fic...I really wish this to be somehow interesting...**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing this chapter, hopefully I'll see you others in the next chapter as well.**

 **Thanks for reading my stories and I'll see you around the Net.**

 **Tr230.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am re-starting to write finally, sorry if I forced you all to wait, still unsure how to continue some of my stories so a friendly ear with a minute to spare eager to help me won't be refused, thank you ^ ^.**

 **Pairing: _Naruto / Montmorency_ _and_ _T_ _abitha_ _(with Irukuku as added bonus)_ _._**

 ** _T_ _he -_ _LAST_ _\- girl I'll let you decide: Henrietta or Tiffania?_ _(personally I would go for Henrietta, but I'll let you others decide)._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time.**

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I CAN'T make him Canon-like.**

 **Chapter 3 (Filler): Naruto...you...YOU STUPID SEXY FAMILIAR!**

 **Tristain Academy of Magic – Vestri Court -**

Guiche was having a very nice day: lessons went well and once again he could show-off his knowledge of Earth-based Magic, he had surprised Montmorency with his abilities and he was still one of the coolest guys in school, everything was simply perfect!

Luckily this time around Guiche had not a commoner with _Plot Armor_ on his side to give the young noble a well-deserved and needed ass-kicking/Life Lesson so he felt quite okay with himself, no matter the fact he was actually having those particular thoughts that morning for some strange reason he himself could not explain.

"Guiche!" a young voice said ecstatic interrupting that very peculiar train of thought.

"Little Katie! Your beautiful face is exactly what I needed to further brighten my day!" the boy answered as the first year girl neared him with a basket in her hands.

"I-I have prepared some food...do-do you want to have a little picnic with me? I made everything myself!" Katie said with a pretty blush on her face.

"Then I shall pay honour to it and your efforts, my dear." Guiche said with his best charming smile and secretly thanking the Heavens and the Founder for Montmorency being absent and not looking for him in that precise moment.

"Yes." Katie answered happily as she latched her arm with his offered one so both could walk in a properly romantic ( _and adequately isolated)_ part of the gardens.

"I prepared only your favourite dishes, Guiche. I am so glad that you accepted my offer!" the girl said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And I am moved you went through all the trouble to prepare everything, my dear...Eh?" Guiche answered before both stopped dead in their walk to go wide-eyed in shock.

"AH! AH! OOOORRRRAH!" a known voice yelled as its owner went through clearly-intense training exercises.

"Uuuuuuh..." it was then that the two love-birds noticed the shell-shocked Kirche standing near them with unfocused eyes while drooling; expression mirrored by pretty much every other girl of the school maids comprised.

"What is happening here?" Montmorency asked as she too walked behind Guiche that had barely the time to detach from Katie before being caught.

" _Hoff!..._ _O_ h! Done already with your errands, Master?" Naruto asked innocently after having fall on top of a clone of himself ending-up straddling the Bunshin's hips.

Meet the **Oiroke no Jutsu – Male Version.** Two pretty _Bishounen_ boys fighting shirtless and "Casually" taking risky, slightly-homoerotic poses while sweating sexily and grunting in a suggestive way, once added a little Genjutsu for the _**Bishi-Sparkles**_ _**effect**_ the jutsu was pretty much sure to strike deep enough to affect the 99% of the ones watching.

"Guh!" the heiress answered in surprise.

"You okay?" Naruto asked worried before dispelling the clone and grabbing a towel.

" **Maybe we overdid with the sparkles?** " Matatabi asked worried.

" **Naah! I was the one to write the script of the whole act so it was perfect, it's just them being too weak-willed** **to fully comprehend its inner beauty** **.** " Shukaku answered offended.

"You...I...muscles..." Montmorency stammered as her eyes shamelessly followed a single drop of sweat along every crevice or mound of his muscled chest and abs until it disappeared once absorbed by the waistband of his pants.

"Yes?" he asked leaning closer.

" _Smurfrublou._ " she somehow answered while licking her lips and taking-in an huge breath.

" **Put a shirt on and try asking again.** " Son Goku said with a groan.

" _I just wanted to play a prank, I didn't expect it to have this effect."_

"Sorry. I got bored and decided to train a little, I didn't want to give a spectacle or embarrass you." the Last Shinobi muttered as he rapidly dried himself and wore back the top half of his clothes.

"I-I-I am not embarrassed per se...a little overwhelmed maybe, but it was only the surprise factor." Montmorency answered once finished recomposing herself.

"Listen. I thought about it...okay, let's do it." Naruto said seriously.

"DO IT?! DO WHAT!?" the girl asked with a face so red to emanate light on its own.

"I'll train you with the Chak...Willpower-control Techniques I know, so we'll see if they can help you." the young man answered shrugging.

"Oh! That! Of course! Hahahaha! I was just joking, of course I knew you meant that!" Montmorency said immediately with a pretty lame laugh trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Huhuhu! Take your head out of your gutter, Master. It's not of a proper Lady to immediately think about that!" he said laughing at her even-redder face.

"YOU INSOLENT FAMIL-"

"I'll go take a bath. Meet ya in ten minutes, TA-TA!" the shinobi said disappearing in a burst of smoke without letting her finish her rant.

"COME BACK HERE!" Montmorency bellowed as she ran towards her room leaving behind the still-shocked students, maids and professors of the school.

"Oh, dear...all those muscles...and that manly expression of concentration on his face!" Katie said still fanning herself with an hand.

"Yeah, that was hot...I MEAN NO, IT WASN'T BECAUSE I AM A MAN! So I didn't like that! I didn't find him gorgeous or sexually provocative...ARGH!" Guiche tried saying flexing his muscles before a flash of the Familiar sweaty muscles appeared in his mind.

"GUH! Stupid Sexy Familiar." the De Gramont Heir muttered grimacing.

 **Later that day – Vestri Court -**

"Good! I am surprised to see you already have this good grasping on your Willpower." Naruto, now professional-looking and still dressed in his black-and-orange jumpsuit and red cloak, said impressed as Montmorency managed to stick a leaf to her forehead through focusing her energy there.

"In its basic we already went through preparatory exercises when we first learned to channel our Magic through our wands, so ideally speaking, pouring Willpower in other areas of my body is not exactly impossible in hindsight." she answered as she left the leaf fall down from her head.

" **How do you think it happened that not everyone is possessing Chakra?** " Isaribi asked.

" **My best guess is that when their ' _Chakra Fruit'_ first appeared only few people managed to put their hands on it, one of which was this Brimir they are practically worshiping; and since there was not a _Sage of the Sixth Path_ making sure  Everybody got it then only the ones eating the fruit and their subsequent children could use what they called ' _Magic'_...from there it's just a long series of bloodlines being born from those first users until it got diluted so much that only few members of the Human Race can effectively awake it and use it."** Kurama answered.

" _And the Elves?_ " Naruto asked as he watched Montmorency take a tentative step on the outer wall of the school and yelping at feeling her sole get _glued_ to it.

" **Either a different species or, why not, a direct descendant bloodline of someone like Kaguya that reached here and instead of going Mad with God-complex simply preferred to act like a decent _whatever-they-are-_ being."** the nine-tailed fox replied uncertain.

" **Whatever? Why wasting time thinking about this? It's boring!** " the seven tailed biju said huffing in boredom.

"HOW DO I DO THIS?!" Montmorency asked with a petulant growl as she barely managed to take a step before slipping down.

"By firstly taking a calming breath and without giving-in to anger." He answered with a dead-pan tone.

" _Tch_!"

"The most used method is taking a running start and signing where you reach the first time to use it as a ' _goal'_ to surpass."

"A running start?" she asked uncertain.

"It's how my teacher taught me." Naruto answered shrugging.

"I still think it's stupid, whatever." the girl muttered before taking few steps back and running forward, to her shock she actually managed to take five steps up the wall before falling down with a short shriek.

" _Hoff!_ Well, that was an awesome start, Master! Congratulations!" Naruto said as he caught the falling girl in his arms.

"Do you think? It was what? Four steps? Five?" Montmorency asked before noting the position she was in and turning beet red.

"Five steps actually, let me sign where you reached so you can try again." he answered as he gently put her down to walk on the wall himself and draw a line on the wall with a kunai.

"Y-Yes." she answered.

Unknown only to her, a rather big group of girls and boys were silently watching the scene surprised to see the Montmorency heiress manage to walk herself on the wall once followed whatever instructions her Familiar gave her.

"So it works...it can be done! If only Mister Naruto was willing to share his knowledge!" Colbert said happily with an almost-squeal escaping him.

"Do you know that spying is a bad habit?" a second Naruto said from above the group making everyone shriek in surprise and jump away, coincidentally getting discovered by the blond girl.

"Spies, Naruto?" Montmorency asked to the Original Familiar still near her.

"Yep!" he answered grinning.

"T-Two?! HOW?" Colbert asked.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**... **Shadow Clone Technique.** It can clone the user up to as many times he or she wants. If they have enough Chak-Will Power to do it." Naruto answered.

"And how many can you call?" Montmorency asked with a smug grin.

" _Uhm_...One...two...Five Millions is my limit at the moment, but I am working on increasing it." the blond Familiar answered after briefly counting on his hand.

"That's Impos...WHAT?!" a second year boy tried saying before a dense cloud of smoke erupted from behind Montmorency.

"Clones Army! SALUTE!" the Original Naruto ordered sharply.

" _ **HAI!**_ " Ten Thousand copies answered as one in a deafening roar.

"..."

"Satisfied?" the blond girl asked mockingly.

"Yes!" the same boy replied with a squeaking tone.

"Dispel them, Naruto. Then you'll be free to do what you want as next class do not require Familiars being present." the girl ordered.

"You sure? I don't mind being there, at least if something happens I can intervene immediately."

"Not all my classes are a death trap, and I moved to the desk to the farthest back so nothing will happen. But, thank you for your concern." Montmorency answered with a gentle smile while caressing his cheek.

"I'll still be under the window if you need me." Naruto answered grinning.

"If it makes you happy. I'll go take a bath before the class, mind accompanying me?"

In a flash the clones went dispelled and in their place the huge Fox body of the Familiar took their place as he took his Master away towards the school.

"Show-off!" she was heard saying with a short giggle.

"That's unfair..." Louise muttered looking at her bug Familiar resting in her arms.

"Valliere-san?" a voice asked from behind her.

"You...you are one of the clones!" she answered.

" _Yep_! Boss was curious of a thing, you make things explode...why?" the clone asked.

"Because I am not good..." she answered looking away.

"Another reason?" the copy asked huffing.

"My Magic refuses to obey and goes out-of control?" the girl tried saying.

"A little better. Have you tried with a ' _bigger wand'_? Maybe you put too much Magic through that little thing." he answered shrugging.

"You mean a staff? It doesn't work like that!...I think?" Louise answered angrily before dropping it unsure.

"Boss has too much chakra and can't make a normal **Bunshin** , and yet he can do the **Kage Bunshin** variant that is considered a more difficult and energy-consuming version of it and spawn us in hordes...maybe you need to do the same and jump directly to High-Level wands and spells. It's worth a try, what else could go wrong more than a slightly bigger explosion?" the Clone answered crossing his arms.

"Ah!...what else can go wrong in trying?" the pink-haired girl muttered to herself, barely noticing the clone dispelling himself in front of her.

Later that day she will compose a short letter to her father asking if her testing the staff theory would have been possible citing the possible need of a ' _bigger wand'_ to try and channel her power without creating collateral damages; sure the note of the thing was nearing the begging tone, but in her current situation is what not exactly too far from what she felt like.

 **Later that day – courtyard -**

Irukuku the Dragon Familiar, normally known as _Sylphid_ by everyone else, was slowly walking through the wide area by herself feeling utterly bored, her Master/Big Sister Tabitha was still taking lessons so she was alone, sighing to herself she curled into a small ball to try and sleep as a way to pass the time.

It was then that something softly hit her head making her eyes snap open to see a small ball of bread crumbs hit her again.

"Feeling bored?" Naruto asked with a devious smile as he flicked his finger launching a new projectile at her forehead.

" _Kyuu?_ " the dragon Familiar answered looking at him with her head reclined to the side.

"Me too, so I was hoping you could help me." he answered nodding as he moved closer to caress her head.

" _Kyuu-uh?_ " Irukuku said as she got up to look at him in the eyes.

"Never heard about ' _Tag'?_ " the blond Familiar asked with an even wider grin.

Half an hour later Tabitha will finally come out from classes to look for her Familiar only to find Irukuku letting out her own version of a cheerful laugh as she gave chase to a rapidly running blond shinobi that was managing to keep-up with her on foot and actually evade her (to other people's shock that knew how _fast_ a dragon like Tabitha's Familiar normally was).

"CATCH ME! CATCH MEEEEE!" she heard the Familiar say as he created two copies of himself so that he could move in three different directions to confuse Irukuku.

" _KYUUUU!_ " Tabitha heard her Familiar answering before pouncing on one of the blonds and frowning once the smoke of the dispelling covered her face making her sneeze.

"HERE!" one of the Narutos said.

"NOPE! HERE!" the other said from the opposite direction.

Choosing blindly Irukuku shot forward and apparently finding the real one as the other dispelled while the Original jumped over the dragon and moving his hands on her forehead using the momentum to propel himself above and over her so to leave the poor dragon stumble forward.

" _Kyuu! Not Fair!"_ Irukuku said whining making Tabitha cringe in horror at her talking.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess my clones are against the rules." he replied with a sheepish smile.

" _Big brother is a cheater! Irukuku doesn't want to play anymore!_ " the dragon added sighing making her Master cringe even more at the reveal of her real name.

"Ooh! I am sorry! Really, I am!" Naruto said moving closer.

" _No! Big Brother is a meanie! Irukuku hates him!_ " she answered moving to give him her back.

"Awww! Come on! What do I have to do to be forgiven?" he asked with a trembling lip.

" _Irukuku doesn't tell!_ "

"What about an hug?" Naruto offered opening his arms wide.

" _Kyuu...okay, but no more clones when Big Brother plays with Irukuku!_ " the dragon said before spinning rapidly on herself to crush the shinobi in a strong hug.

"WHOA! You don't play around when you hug someone, ya big girl!" Naruto replied chuckling as he hugged her just as hard.

" _Kyuu...Big Brother feels nice."_ Irukuku said rubbing her draconic cheek on his.

"Do I?"

" _Irukuku likes._ " she replied purring.

"Huhuhu! Then you can hug me as much as you want." he replied amused.

" _Irukuku will. Will Big Brother play again with Irukuku?"_ she asked.

"Yes, yes. Just remember that Tabitha told you to not talk when other students are around, okay?" he answered.

" _Okay, Big Brother!_ " the Familiar answered nodding.

"Let's go." Tabitha said moving near the duo.

"Sorry if I got her to talk, she was having fun and slipped. If you don't want people to know I will maintain the secret." Naruto said.

"Thank you, call her Sylphid when not alone." the girl answered with a short nod before tapping her dragon on the head with her staff.

"I will." he answered smiling.

" _Bye, Big Brother!"_ Irukuku said waving at the blond.

"Bye!" he answered cheerfully.

 **Tristain Academy – Tabitha's Room – few minutes later -**

The short blue-haired girl was still reading from her book when she finally had enough of her Familiar sighing while looking out of the window, deciding enough was enough she calmly closed the tome on her lap and looked at the distraught dragon in her room.

"What happened?" she asked with just an hint of annoyance marring her tone.

" _Big Sister...what happens to Irukuku now?_ " the dragon asked.

"What?"

" _When Irukuku hugs Big Brother she feels warm and funny._ " the Familiar answered making a deep sense of horror wash over Tabitha.

"Explain." she said still sounding calm and collected.

In an instant a tall young girl with long blue hair and the same aqua-coloured eyes of Irukuku was in front of the young Noble completely naked and with a sad expression on her face as she sat on the floor in front of her Master.

"Irukuku feels funny here." the now human-looking Familiar said pointing at her left breast, at her heart.

"Oh..." Tabitha muttered with wide eyes.

" _No...nonono!"_ the girl thought in alarm.

"The thing here starts thumping really fast when Irukuku hugs Big Brother...and then there is sticky stuff coming out from here that smells funny." the transformed Familiar added pointing at her crotch.

"I see." Tabitha muttered.

" _Stall! Stall! Take time! Delay_ _giving_ _'The Talk'_ _to the dragon_ _! Delay it!_ " the girl thought as her worst nightmare was materializing in front of her.

"What does it mean, Big Sister? Why Irukuku didn't want to let go of Big Brother? Irukuku wants to keep hugging him." Irukuku asked.

" _Dragons, mates: chosen thanks to shows of strength, speed and ability with the help of matching hormonal answer based on smell and taste of sweat and/or skin..._ " the passage about dragon's breeding and habits flashed at light-speed in the Noble girl's head as if to cement the notion that her own Familiar was apparently developing feelings for the Familiar of her class-mate.

"Later. Busy now." Tabitha answered as she walked towards her window, hoping to take enough time to find a way to defuse the situation.

" _Okay."_ Irukuku answered as she returned into being a dragon.

"Why now?...And why him? what is the reason?" she muttered to herself in dismay until her eyes fell in an isolated corner of the courtyard where she saw Naruto grumbling to himself while filing a bucket with water.

He was also pretty much naked and covered just by a pair of boxers and already drenched in water having apparently being forced to wash outside by his Master...not that Tabitha was watching as the water kept running down his muscles or admiring with a magnifying Water Spell how the wet hair gave him a more savage look or how the wet boxers were turning almost transparent showing the outline of his...

"Stupid Sexy Familiar." Tabitha muttered to herself as she pretty much ran out of her room before she could mentally conjure any image.

 **The next day – Tristain Capital city -**

The crowded streets, the busy market, people coming and going running, playing or chatting; all seemed so similar to the old Konoha he treasured that for an instant Naruto couldn't suppress a sigh at watching the scenery around him awake his long buried memories of days past.

"Do you miss your home?" Montmorency asked with a sad expression.

"A little, but it had already disappeared the moment you summoned me, Monmon-chan. It's okay, I still have my memories." he answered giving her a small smile.

"Tell me if you need to talk about it." she offered.

"Thank you, Master!" he answered grinning.

"Good. We seem to have everything I needed to re-stock my potions ingredients and my essences for my perfumes...what about you?" the girl said once checked the bags in her Familiar's hands.

"What about me?" Naruto asked pointing at himself in confusion.

"You are wearing the same clothes every since you came here!" Montmorency answered stomping down in childish annoyance.

"Huhuhu! I have six identical jumpsuits and jackets, Monmon-chan! What do you think? That I never change clothes? I am not an Anime Character, you know?" the blond Familiar answered snorting.

"An Anime what?...whatever. We are going to give you something else to wear instead, something good for a Gala or something. I won't have my Familiar dress like a commoner during high-class events!" the Noble girl said as she started to rapidly walk away.

"Nothing too fancy, I don't like clothes too flashy."

"You wear orange..." she answered with a raised eyebrow.

"HOY! Watch what you say about the orange, woman!" he hissed in answer.

" _Humpf!_ You and your petty love for that eye-sore colour...we will take something nice: like a blue dress or..."

"No. Dresses!" the Familiar growled.

"Why not? I bet you would look fabulous in them!"

"No, thank you. I have my bad-ass image to defend!" Naruto answered.

"Oh, fine! We'll take something similar to what you normally use but clearly better in quality, at least with me there you won't take some horrid colour. What about a weapon? You may know how to use Magic, but a weapon would do you good as well." Montmorency offered.

"If you can find a blacksmith able to give me a nice and steady supply of shuriken and kunais I will be fine," he answered showing the two weapons to her.

"Throwing knives and stars...shouldn't cost too much, okay. So no swords? Spears? Shields?" she asked.

"Naah nothing of that! Swords were more Sasuke, Killer Bee and Tenten's things, I prefer my jutsu and throwing weapons, thank you." the blond shinobi answered chuckling.

"That's better actually, a good sword would surely cost me like a dozen of those knives if not more." she answered shrugging.

 **Meanwhile – run-down weapon shop -**

" _ **NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I AM THE TALKING SWORD! I AM CANON!**_ " Delflinger yelled in shock as the owner of the shop gifted him to Professor Colbert.

"Not in this story, mate!" the man answered grinning.

"A talking sword! Fascinating! I will add it to the school's vault for later study...a pity no one will ever use it, even a theoretical Bad Guy, but it can't be helped." Colbert said sighing as he paid the few coins he had been asked.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO BE PART OF THE STORY! IT NEEDS ME TO BE FUNNY! IT NEEDS MY JOOOOOOKES!**_ " Delflinger bellowed crying as he was tightly wrapped in a white cloth to be taken away, never to re-appear in the story all for his despair.

 **Back with Naruto and Montmorency – Clothing Shop -**

"So? Still against the idea?" Montmorency asked to the curtain of the changing room.

"Okay! I admit that maybe...just maybe mind you, a more elegant dress can be a nice addition to my wardrobe!" Naruto admitted tiredly from inside.

"That deep blue will surely do wonders to his skin tone and eyes! Don't you think so, brother?" the woman owning the store said.

"But of course! He will look simply divine!" the man near her answered with very feminine giggle.

"You sure? It seems..I dunno...too ' _stiff'_ for my tastes." the blond Familiar answered uncertain.

"None of that, dear! It's the very last trend between the nobles that still want to be free to move, perfect for honour duels AND elegant parties all the same. Style and Power fused into one! Hihihi! And it does wonders to a man's backside, showing it off just right." the co-owner answered.

"But it's a dress!"

"Oh, fine! You will wear it only in important events, okay?!" the girl answered huffing.

"Thank you!" he said from inside.

"Count Wardes had just ordered one himself few days ago and is already wearing it, Miss De Montmorency...if only he had not decided to add a musketeer hat to it...it will _totally_ ruin the effect!" the woman whispered conspiratorially while pointing at a tall man that was trying several wide-brimmed hats in front of another mirror.

" _Yuck!_ You are right." the young Noble answered with a grimace.

" _Pfhe! As if those two will know what truly is good style!_ " Wardes thought in answer before finally finding the perfect hat for his attire.

"Coming out!" Naruto said as he walked out of the dressing room showing a deep blue version of Wardes' clothes sans the cape-like robe over it.

"Why not the cape?" Montmorency asked.

"Never wear them, they tend to get stuck in the worst possible moment...but seriously, doesn't it make my ass look fat?" the Familiar answered showing his back.

"No, dear! That master-piece is just perfect!" the man answered with a wink making the shinobi sweat-drop.

"See? You almost look like a decent Noble dressed like that! We'll take to cape as well, but make it easily removable, at least in the highly-unlikely case it gets stuck it won't hurt him." Montmorency ordered.

"At once, miss."

"But, Monmon-chan!"

"SHUSH!"

"Okay...at least the clothes are nice." Naruto said huffing.

"See? I was right!" she answered in smug pride.

"Yep! It's sooo comfortable! Feels like I'm wearing nothing at all!" he said jokingly jiggling his ass.

"Just get changed, you idiot!" the flustered girl said with a groan as she shoved him back into the changing room.

Meanwhile that was happening Wardes had discreetly paid for his hat and had left the shop unseen, deep in thought about what he saw happening between the Noble girl and her Familiar, a frown marring his face as the information he had been given were not matching-up as he had guessed.

"An huge Fox able to turn into an human, this complicates the thing, I have been told that two students inside the Academy have summoned Void Familiars...but a Bug and a Fox are 'normal' ones usually associated with common Mages, even if the transformation in human and so-called huge dimensions imply his not being common..." he muttered to himself while distractingly mounting his griffin and ordering it to fly as high as it could.

"Louise's Magic is still uncontrollable while the De Montmorency heir is clearly a Water Element, and yet, both of them have been recognized as Void Users if the documents we stole from Jean Colbert are anything to go by...I'll stick to my plan and go for Louise, familiar or not she seems the one more probable as she never displayed any alignment to an Element." he decided with a sharp nod.

"That blond Familiar though...there is something wrong in him..." the man muttered as he thought hard about what he knew about him.

" _Strong, fast, agile...'_ _ **FEELS LIKE I'M WEARING NOTHING AT ALL! NOTHING AT ALL! NOTHING AT ALL!'**_ " his thoughts were unfortunately derailed by the image of the jiggling ass of Naruto in a pretty horrific close-up to his butt-cheeks.

" _ARGH_! STUPID SEXY FAMILIAR!" Wardes yelled in horror and almost falling from his ride out of sheer disgust alone.

 **Back to Montmorency – road towards the academy -**

"Hey, Naruto?" she asked abruptly.

" **Yes?** " the transformed Familiar said while looking up on his forehead where the girl was sitting on.

"Soon there will be a special event held in the Academy, and I wish to participate." Montmorency answered climbing down until she was sitting on his massive foxy nose so to see her whole body reflected in his giant slitted eyes as he was forced to go cross-eyed to look at her; and honestly, she was having troubles to not laugh at the image.

" **I am listening.** " he answered stopping his walk to sit down.

"It's pretty much a competition of sort, between Familiars, usually the winner gets the honour of meeting the Queen of Tristain in a private audience, or as for this year due to her falling ill, the Princess herself."

" **Okay, and you want to win.** " Naruto said nodding slightly so to not unbalance her.

"My father wants me to win actually, I may need the connections I can make while in the royal court in the far future, but at the moment the one that would benefit the most it's him...okay and I want the bragging rights to be the winner AND get to know the Princess personally." Montmorency answered, huffing and blushing at seeing the raised eyebrow of her Familiar.

" **Any idea what to do then?** " the shinobi asked.

"Your size and transformation would be a nice start, but I want to so something together instaed of just standing there looking pretty." she answered.

" **Not that you would have troubles in that, my oh so pretty Master!** " the huge Fox answered snorting.

"Oh, shush, you teaser!" Montmorency growled as she climbed his head.

"... **Nice panties.** " she heard him comment making her turn cherry red.

"PERVERT!"

" **You climbed over my eye, it was inevitable.** " he replied unconcerned.

"You should have closed your eyes!" the girl shrieked in answer.

" **Fine! Fine!...returning to the matter at hand...can you play some instrument?** " Naruto asked.

"Not to sound too full of myself, but I am a wonderful violinist!" she said proudly.

" **Good! Then you can take care of the music!"**

"What are you talking about?"

" **Dear Master, my wonderful Monmotency-sama...never heard about Sunagakure's Art of Puppetry?** " Naruto asked with a wide, fanged grin.

"Puppetry?" the girl muttered taken aback.

" **OOOH! You will love it! Let me explain my master plan and then you'll tell me what do you think about it!** " Naruto answered rubbing his giant furry hands together.

 **Meanwhile – back in the Academy – Louise's room -**

" _I don't think you should do that..._ " the tiny ghost of Brimir said with a worried tone.

"Why not? He told me about the staff! It's of course a sign of him fighting Montmorency's control on him in order to help his REAL master, which is me!" Louise answered proudly.

" _Can't it be that he was just being gentle?"_ the ghost tried saying sweat-dropping.

"Nonsense! It is certainly a sign of Brimir...well, of you, that he is fated to be at my side!" the pink-haired girl answered huffing.

" _And you want to free him...with a Love Potion?_ " the Brimir-masked GOD asked uncertain.

" **Even I didn't see that coming!** " the deity thought in surprise.

"That will just be the first step, I am sure that once the effect is over the contract will be ' _weakened'_ enough for him to break free and join me as my TRUE Familiar!" Louise answered pointing up towards the sky.

" _You sure?"_

"Of course!...Aaah! It will be sooo awesome! He will love and support me no matter what! Even should I insult him, or starve him for some reason or kick him in the balls! He will always stay at my side even when other (more sexier and kind and feminine) women throw themselves at him! We will be soooo perfect together!" Louise cooed happily.

" _Wow! I guess I truly helped that human boy by not having him come here..._ " GOD thought with wide eyes as Louise kept rambling about all the good things that would happen to her once ' _saved'_ Naruto from Montmorency.

 **In another dimension – earth – Tokyo -**

A raven haired boy was looking outside the window of his apartment when a shiver ran-up his spine making him flinch.

"You okay, Saito honey?" the naked, buxom blond lying on his bed asked worried.

"I just...felt like I dodged a bullet for some reason..." Saito answered sighing.

"If you need to relax, we are ready to help you!" the woman's sister, also blond-haired and undressed, answered with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Realy?" he asked grinning.

"Really, really! Now come here, tomorrow we'll have an exam at school, but some stress-relief will do us three lots of good!"

"Twins...what a better way to relax!" Saito said happily as he pounced on the bed with a wide smile on his face.

 **Tristain - School Vault -**

"So, no Magic...no lock-picking and no cloning of keys...this may be a problem." a shadowy figure muttered as she angrily kicked the sturdy door separating her from the priceless artefact she had been told to steal.

"Last thing I have left is brute strength, hopefully my most powerful Earth Golem _should_ be able to put a dent in those old walls, I just need to find the weakest point in the structure and attack there. But I still need a good diversion..." the wannabe-thief muttered while walking away from the vault entrance.

"I can't wait to show everyone how cool my wolf Familiar Sif is! the Familiar Fair will be the stepping stone to my path towards greatness!" a tall boy said as he and his friends passed near the figure forcing her to hide in the shadows.

"If you say so, Artorias! I think my snowy howl will totally steal the show!"

"Oh, do shut-up, Harold!" the first student answered annoyed.

"The Familiar Fair...perfect! at least should I fail I will be able to take the Princess as hostage and ask for the Staff of Destruction as ransom! _sigh!_ on paper it seems fine and all...let's hope I won't be forced to resort to that..." the thief said in realization before deflating into pure sorrow, sighing at the difficult mission she was faced with.

There may be pride in managing an impossible theft, but being remembered posthumously for that was not the same as being alive AND basking in the glory of it, Focquet ' _ **The Crumbling Earth'**_ knew that there was a neat difference between the two things, but money were money and she desperately needed those so she forced herself to be strong and go on with her planning.

"I have a BAAAAAD feeling about this." she muttered with a groan before disappearing from the corridors to return to her hide-out.

 **Omake – Karin discover that her rule is not the only thing "Hard as steel" -**

"M-M-MOTHER!" Louise almost shrieked when Karin the Duchesse de La Valliere herself appeared at the school gate accompanied by her father and her two older sisters.

"I am here to finally meet your Familiar, Louise. You failed to notify me about it and I KNOW you summoned one...where is it?" Karin asked with a glare that had the grass behind the girl wither and die in agony.

"M-M-My room! I-I left him in there!" she answered.

"Tch! A noble is supposed to ALWAYS bring her Familiar everywhere she goes. I thought that at least this I taught you well..." the woman said sneering.

"I...I had my reasons..." Louise answered meekly.

"Please, mother. I am sure little Louise had her good reasons." Cattleya said with a pleading tone.

"I say we go there to see it," Elénore said huffing.

"May as well. Stay with Louise, darling; something tells me she may try to find an excuse and escape punishment once we see her Familiar...it almost makes me afraid to see it." Karin added as she marched forward immediately followed by her two daughters.

"Is you Familiar such a disappointment, Louise?" the current Duc de La Valliere asked curious despite himself.

"Not exactly, father..." Louise answered uncertain.

 **Meanwhile – Louise's room -**

"There ya go! You shouldn't escape your Master, especially by hiding in Monmon-chan's room. She hates bugs." Naruto said smirking as he moved the fat beetle on the pile of hay.

" _Sigh!_ Being a Familiar sure is a pain in the ass, lots of orders to follow...not so different from following a Kage." the blond Familiar muttered with a groan in the same moment Karin and the two girls entered the room.

"But being a Familiar of a noble family such as us should be seen as an honour!" Karin replied with a frown.

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"I am the mother of your Master, so I expect a proper model of conduct from her Familiar, just like I taught her." Karin replied.

" _That should be Montmorency's mother? She has pink hair! At most she may be Louise's mother!_ " Naruto thought confused.

" _ **Sarada was Sasuke and Sakura's daughter but that didn't stop her from having black hair instead of pink. And one of those girls is blond as well, so maybe Montmorency took from her father...**_ _"_ Matatabi answered uncertain.

"So? Why are you not answering? Why you are here instead of with my sister? Even so, summoning a commoner may be a good reason for her to keep you hidden." Elénore said sneering

"You may be her sister, but certainly she took good manners from your father as you and your mother are certainly lacking in that department!" Naruto answered with an equal glare.

"What did you say?" Karin said hissing dangerously with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing too much, just that you and that girl should visit a doctor...you seem to have a pole stuck deep inside your ass." the shinobi answered nonchalant.

"Oh, dear!" Cattleya muttered in disbelief as she saw the angrily pulsing vein on her mother's forehead grow in size.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Karin roared in blind fury.

"What? Do you want to punish me, you old prune?" Naruto asked mockingly with a fanged smile.

"O-O-OLD PRUNE?!" the Duchesse roared.

"Years have not been gentle with you, that's for sure...granny!" he answered smirking.

"AAAAARGH!" the woman roared as she marched inside slamming the door behind herself.

 **Four Hours Later -**

"...Your mother is taking awfully long to find your room..." the Duc said jerking awake from the table both he and his daughter have been sitting in wait before falling both asleep.

"I'll go call them, if we send a servant Brimir knows how long we will have to wait again." Louise answered hurrying towards her room.

"Just be fast! I am not getting any younger waiting here!" the man answered groaning while rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

A short run later found the pink-haired girl panting in front of her bedroom door, already dreading the anger of her mother at the revelation of the bug being her Familiar.

Once opened the door though her world came crashing to pieces as in the middle of the room stood Montmorency's Familiar having his way with her mother, both naked and with him behind her hosting her in the air by the back of her ankles and moving her whole body up and down at inhuman speed while thrusting his engorged penis deep inside her.

"AHA! AHA! AHA!" Karin was howling in bliss while leaning her head back on his shoulder with her eyes rolled back and her mouth hanging open shamelessly drooling in what the shinobi's old teacher Jiraiya would have called ' _A perfect by-the-book Ahegao look of fucked-stupid bliss'_.

"DAMN YOU ARE TIGHT! How long ago it was that a cock reshaped you, eh?" the Familiar asked snorting before going even faster making Karin lose any shred of decency she still possessed to freely pant like an animal.

"M-M-MOTHER!?" Louise yelled with wide eyes.

"Do not _AHA_! Distract hiiiiiiim! L-L-LOUISEEEEE!" Elénore said from the girl's bed where a clone was being rode by her at a manic pace while the Bunshin's hands mauled her breasts, sometime pinching her nipples making her squeal in answer.

"S-S-SISTER?! C-C-CATTLEYA TOO?!" the short mage said in horror as she finally noticed how her other sister too was riding savagely a clone while a second one was ramming her ass mercilessly with his shaft; the only reason she was not screaming was because she was greedily suckling on the third clone in front of her with obscene slurping noises filling the room whenever one of the other two was not yelling in pleasure.

"GUH!" the third daughter of the Duc de La Valliere could only gape at the horrid spectacle of debauchery taking place in front of her in HER room.

"Step aside." Tabitha said as she calmly joined the room with the transformed Irukuku before undressing herself.

"But...but..." Louise stammered.

"Sorry, but you must be THIS tall to enjoy the ride!" Kirche added as she too entered, taking out of nowhere a card-board cut of Naruto with said text and holding a line few centimeters taller than Louise was.

"B-B-But Tabitha is as tall as me!" the pink-haired girl said whining.

"VIP Guest." Tabitha answered showing a black card with a silver ' _VIP'_ written on it before slamming the door on Louise's face.

"But what about me!?" she asked.

"Here. Take this and be a good girl, okay?" Miss Longueville said giving a piece of candy to Louise while patting her head before she too undressed to enter the room.

"IT'S UNFAIR! I want my Lemon Scene too! Why you people hate me like thaaaaat? what did I do wrong?!"

 **A couple hours later -**

"Darling? Wake up! We are returning home!" Karin ordered making her sleeping husband jump up awake in an instant.

"WAAAH! What happened?" the bewildered man asked drowsily.

"We found the wrong Familiar and spent the rest of the day knowing him deeply..." Karin answered nonplussed as she marched towards their carriage, covering her limp just in virtue of her military past.

"Deeply?" the Duc mouthed curious.

"Very, VERY deep." Elénore muttered with a shiver of delight, falling silent when Cattleya's elbow went buried in her side.

"So what about Louise's Familiar?" the man asked.

"It was normal, nothing too exceptional unfortunately." she replied unconcerned.

"At least she summoned one." the man replied in relief.

"Will we ever come back again, mother?" Elénore asked looking longingly at the Academy.

"You already miss your sister?" the Duc asked laughing.

"Yes...my sister...I miss her already..." the girl droned in answer once saw Karin's discreet glare aimed at her.

"We can come here any time you want, I am sure they won't mind." the man answered, always ready to pamper his daughters.

"Can I come too?" Cattleya asked immediately.

"Of course you can! You are showing a better colour and more energy than when we arrived, I guess that Familiar did wonders to you."

"Yes, he has been very vigorous-I mean...yes, it was nice getting outside." the girl answered with a very red face.

"Eh?...bah! Whatever." the Duc said shrugging and signaling to their servant to take them back home.

While the carriage slowly pulled away, the three Valliere girls could see from the windows of the Alviss Dining Hall as Naruto moved out from the kitchen to personally serve dinner to Montmorency he had clearly prepared himself for her before feeding her in a scene of utter cuteness that induced cavities in the unfortunate ones sitting too close to her.

"Lucky Bitch..." Karin, Elénore and Cattleya hissed at the same time with narrowed eyes.

 **End of the Omake -**

 **OOOOKAY! A new chapter is done! The next one will be about the Familiar Fair and Foquest first shot at the Staff of Destruction!**

 **Yes, I am following a bare idea of Canon time-line and I don't care ^ ^.**

 **The clothes Naruto was wearing in that shop were a deep blue version of Wardes ones he wore we he went presented the first time in the manga, but the blond shinobi is NOT switching to them, it was just a way to introduce Wardes to the story and show how he came to know about the Void power in Louise's possession.**

 **Naruto is still wearing his orange-and-black jumpsuit and the cloak he had when he fought Pein.**

 **The Familiar Fair: I will like writing that, I will finally show-off how MUCH OP Naruto is and why, starting with**

 **-SPOILER-**

 **Chiyo's** _White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets_ **and moving on from there, Naruto used to be immortal so the people in charge decided to do something with that curse and asked Naruto a favour...what favour? You'll have to wait!**

 **I just hope you people won't hate me for that...**

 **Thank you for reading me and I'll see you around the net, BYE BYE!**

 **Tr230.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**If you know someone able and eager to draw an image for this and my other stories please present him to me, if you don't mind, that is.**_

 **I liked Mathilda's character in the anime so I preferred making her out to be a good woman forced to be evil by Wardes that instead I never liked one bit, I hope you don't mind.**

 **Naruto is disgustingly OP in this story, don't say I never warned you.**

 **Pairing: _Naruto / Montmorency /_ _Henrietta_ _and_ _T_ _abitha_ _(with Irukuku as added bonus)_ _._**

 ** _Henrietta_ is the final girl of the Pairing...but if I get enough pleas I may add Tiffania as well, but do not count too much on that, I still have to decide.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time._

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I CAN'T make him Canon-like.**

 **Chapter 4 (Extra-long): Familiar Fair.**

 **Tristain Academy of Magic – Montmorency's room -**

The ample room was faintly illuminated by the light of the twin moons shining quietly in the sky as Naruto and Montmorency looked outside the window towards the small stagethat had been built for the Familiar Fair that will be held the following day.

"Nervous, Master?" Naruto asked with a low whisper.

"And you aren't?" she asked back while looking at him.

"I have done worse than taking part to a Fair, it's nothing life-threatening so I don't feel too much pressure." he answered without looking away from the entrance gate on the outside ring of walls around the school.

"Then why are you not even blinking?" Montmorency asked.

"Someone is coming here...someone important and in a great hurry." the blond Familiar said narrowing his eyes and surprising the girl by turning them red and slitted as his fox ones.

"Important?"

"The gate has been opened hastily and Colbert and Osmond are both hurrying to meet the escort as out of the three figures on horse only one as moved forward to greet the Headmaster." Naruto answered.

"How can you tell that those two are the Headmaster and Professor Colbert? I can barely tell how many people there are down there!" the young Noble said shocked.

"I can recognize the way those two walk and like this my eyes are more sensible so I can see well with less light." he answered before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Montmorency asked.

"Spying. No-one arrives in the middle of the night with an escort of several men waiting right outside the walls and has the Headmaster himself personally welcoming them, and I saw Nobles come and go ever since you summoned me and no-one got this treatment. It means something big is happening and I want to make sure the school itself and the students won't be asked to act as headquarter and soldiers respectively." Naruto answered as he opened the door.

"They would never do that!" Montmorency said angrily.

"The school is pretty isolated and I expect even worse from the pigs in rich clothes you presented me as ' _Nobles'_ lately, I am developing a deep mistrust for the people in charge here..."

"And me? Do you trust me at least?" the girl asked worried.

"You are a different case...eh!? _Shhh!"_ the blond man answered before closing swiftly the door and covering Montmorency's mouth with his hand while dragging her close to himself.

" _Whaf?!_ " the girl shrieked in alarm.

" _Ssssh!_ " Naruto hissed angrily as he closed his eyes to focus.

" _Think, Naruto! THINK!...Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei,_ _Shino_ _and Kiba taught you how to do this..._ " he thought as the steps he had heard drew closer.

" _Light steps, a woman or a trained man...a_ _very_ _faint clacking...heels? Ample and rapid steps so tall and in an hurry, fluttering of a cape and/_ _or_ _ample robe so_ _maybe_ _an hood too?...they passed in front of this room_ _without stopping_ _...who else is here? Montmorency, Guiche, Malicorne, Tabitha, Kirche...Lo_ _u_ _ise! They stopped in front of Valliere-san's room!...Why?_ " the last shinobi thought confused before he heard the door of said room being hastily opened and two female voices quietly speak before closing the door again.

"Our mysterious guest is here to meet Valliere-san, a woman in a great hurry and that was important enough to move Osmond himself and several other people to protect her." Naruto answered.

"And you could tell all that...by listening?" Montmorency asked with narrowed eyes.

"Before coming here there have been...' _Issues'..._ that forced several people to teach me how to recognize stuff and people and track and analyze what's around me by hearing, sight and smell alone in case of need...I am going to listen what that woman wants." he answered.

"Why?"

"I am curious, Monmon-chan!" Naruto answered smirking.

"That's it?! And STOP USING THAT NAME!" the girl growled.

"Guiche has just come out of his room to eavesdrop himself...I heard his door open and his own steps move towards that same room." he answered nonplussed.

"That idiot! He will get discovered immediately!"

"Then come with me and we'll spy the ninja way!" Naruto answered grabbing the young Noble to carry her in his arms.

"...FINE! But Brimir help me if you dare to drop me!" Montmorency huffed in answer with a crimson face.

"Never going to let you go, Master!" he answered walking outside the window to walk on the wall towards the petite Noble's room.

 **Meanwhile – Louise's room -**

"A-A-A favour, your Highness?" Louise stuttered nervously while still bowing.

"It's something very important, my dear Louise. Something I am unfortunately unable to ask to others, but can only trust the ones closer to me into knowing about it." the woman, Henrietta de Tristain (Current Princess and future Queen of Tristain), answered sighing.

"Y-You can ask me everything you want, Princess! Everything! I lay my life to your service!" Louise answered immediately as she rapidly jumped to her feet to grab the Princess' hand in both hers.

"It's still too soon, my friend, as the object I seek has still to be found, but I need you to retrieve it as soon as I receive detailed information about its location, to depart the exact moment that I'll be able to tell you its whereabouts...can you do this for me? Please, little Louise?" Henrietta pleaded.

"I'll depart the same day you or whoever you'll deem trust-worthy enough to inform me comes! I'll prepare everything I need to depart at any moment!" the young Valliere answered in determination.

"Would you really do that? For me?" Henrietta said relieved.

"As both the proud daughter of the Duc de la Valliere and as your childhood friend, your Highness."

"Thank you, Louise. I'll personally come to tell you as soon as I know. Now go rest, tomorrow you'll need all your energies for the Familiar Fair. I'll cheer for you!" Henrietta said smiling before rapidly leaving the room.

"Yes...doing my best..." Louise muttered in apprehension while watching the pile of hay under which her beetle Familiar slept.

" _Maybe doing a ventriloquism number? Stand-up comedy?...Mime? Charades?..._ _Some_ _Knock-knock Jokes_ _at least_ _?_ " the tiny ghost of Brimir offered.

"I don't know jokes!" she answered with a fit of childish whining.

" _Then you are fucked, plain and simple!_ " Ghost!Brimir answered shrugging uncaring.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" the girl answered throwing herself on her bed to cry.

 **With Naruto and Montmorency -**

"A secret mission directly from the Princess...what do you think?" Naruto asked as he slowly walked back towards his Master's room.

"Something big is going to happen as you said for her to personally come here, and she trust only Valliere because they are childhood friends; still, I can't leave Valliere and Guiche take part to it alone." Montmorency answered.

"Guiche?" the Familiar said confused.

"As you said he was probably eavesdropping like us, and he simply _loves_ to show-off so I bet that he will jump at the occasion of joining Louise in her mission as a way to impress the Princess AND bring fame to his family's name...and I don't trust those two to not do something stupid while in that Mission, both tend to try biting more than what they can chew to appease their Ego. I say we join them." the Noble answered.

"From afar and in secret though, if we have to believe _how_ the Princess acted this will be something dangerous and so akin to attract troubles, if we don't show-up as being openly part of it we won't call on yourself the attention of whoever may want to stop them. If we are careful you and your parents won't be faced with revenge plots for your meddling in their plans."

"There will be someone against them in that Mission?" the girl asked worried.

"If it has to do with the Princess and the royal family then there will certainly be someone eager to try to stop Valliere-san and De Gramont-san from finding whatever that is the Princess needs...there is always someone ready to go against the ones in charge, no matter how well accepted they seem to be." Naruto answered sighing.

"Then we'll keep our eyes open and as soon as we see her Majesty here again we'll listen to what she wants and join Valliere in her mission from afar...I won't let the fate of my country rest in the hands of a mediocre Mage."

"She has problems channeling her Magic...and a shitty attitude, but that's beside the point and you should try to give her some credit, I don't think she is _THAT_ hopeless as a Mage." he answered chuckling.

"Whatever. Let's go to sleep now, tomorrow we have to be at our best to show everyone what we are capable off!" Montmorency said pointing forward.

"Huhuhu! As you wish, Master!" Naruto answered chuckling.

 **The next day – Familiar Fair -**

It was a very nervous Montmorency the one standing with the other students in the gardens to wait for Princess Henrietta to arrive as a guest of honor for the Familiar Fair, and just like their Teachers and their Familiars, all of them had spent hours preening to appear at their best...

All except Naruto that pointedly refused to ' _dress-up_ ' and remaining with his old jumpsuit and coat even if Montmorency had used every female dirty trick in Existence to try and force him, even sniffling and pouting had not worked.

"At least you could not let your hair go in every direction!" the Noble Girl hissed with a low voice.

"My hair are spiky by default, it's their _natural_ state of being!" her Familiar answered yawning bored.

"Really?!" she answered taken aback in shock.

"Yep!"

"Attention, Students! The Princess is here!" Headmaster Osmond said making the young Nobles stand to attention to welcome the arriving guests.

At first it was the armed escort of soldiers opening the _entourage_ in five-by-five groups with their decorated uniforms and shining weapons marching in formation and putting enough weight in their steps to have the terrain tremble a little under the students' feet.

Then came the horse-riding ones accompanied by the musketeers hosting their muskets on their shoulders with clear pride shining in their eyes as the only expression surfacing by their otherwise blank composure; all of them following a woman with a cold expression that funnily enough remembered Naruto of Neji in his old " _Fate-loving days"_ when the man was still a stuck-up Genin.

"Agnes, Chevalier de Rouvroy. She is the captain of her Majesty's Royal Musketeers." Montmorency supplied at seeing the two lock eyes for an instant before said woman returned to look forward with a snarl forming on her face.

"What's with me attracting ass-holes...am I destined to forever spend my days tearing poles out from peoples' asses?" the Last Shinobi muttered sighing in dismay.

"Her Majesty!" a near student muttered in awe as finally the road was clear enough for every soldier to move with almost-inhuman precision to form two " _Wings"_ to welcome the carriage holding the Princess, each one of the rising their weapons and lowering their heads in deference as soon as the horses-pulled vessel passed in front of them and stopping once reached the middle of the gardens.

"Her Majesty, Princess Henrietta de Tristain!" a near servant said standing near the carriage's door before opening the thing and positioning a tiny ramp for the Princess to come down easily.

"Who's that guy?" Naruto asked while watching as an old man with long hair immediately stepped out to help Henrietta descend.

"That's Cardinal Mazarin, he had been elected as the regent of Tristain when the King died and the Queen became too distraught by the King's death to rule, but now he is simply Princess Henrietta's most trusted helper, his loyalty to the royal family is said to be unmatched." Montmorency answered.

"Oh! There she is." she and Naruto heard Kirche say unimpressed as Henrietta finally stood in front of the students that immediately exploded in wild cheering and declarations of loyalty while she answered with a gentle smile and a demurred wave of her hand.

" _ **Just because of the setting, otherwise I would think we are meeting an Idol more than a Princess!**_ " Matatabi said snorting.

" _ **Naah!**_ _ **During**_ _ **the**_ _ **last concert of Hatsune Miku we saw less adoring fans. This is borderline-fanaticism!**_ " Kurama answered amused.

" _Quiet, guys! We have to stay focused!_ " Naruto mentally admonished them.

"She is so beautiful!" he heard Montmorency mutter sighing.

"You are not half-bad yourself, Monmon-chan!"

"Oh, Shush! As my Familiar you are supposed to find in me the most beautiful woman ever, you are biased!" the girl answered huffing and blushing.

"If you insist, look! They are all already sitting at the jury table...the Princess, the Headmaster, Colbert, the head nurse and other professors, every member of the faculty except Miss Longueville...not exactly a neutral set of judges." Naruto said chuckling.

"They are professional professors, they won't let personal preferences get in the way." Montmorency answered immediately.

"Suuure." the Familiar answered sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

" _Sssh_! The Princess is talking!" the other replied annoyed.

"I am honoured to be here for this Familiar Fair and I thank you for letting me be here. Contrary to what it may be considered part of the celebration, I won't waste time in listing all the reason why this event is so important in our history, because all of you, together with me, are here for a single reason: the see which Familiar will be the best. So, with this unorthodox speech, I give start to this Familiar Fair!" Henrietta said smiling wide, and actually laughing at seeing the smirk-plus-double-thumbs-up of Naruto from the audience and the ashamed expression of Montmorency near him.

"Do you always have to make a fool of yourself?" the Noble girl asked annoyed.

"Yes. Yes I have to!" the other answered smirking.

"...Just go get ready and shut-up." Montmorency answered sighing in defeat.

"Okay! I'll wait for your signal." the shinobi said disappearing in a **shunshin** and once again attracting attention on himself all for Montmorency's ire.

Taking a deep breath the blond noble strode in position to wait for her turn, mentally reviewing the song she would have played with her violin and the accorded ' _act'_ she and her Familiar planned and trained in complete secret for. And she will be damned if she admittedly had still to understand how the whole number worked even after seeing it in person.

It was in that moment that the awed screams of the audience called her out of her musing as Tabitha made some daring maneuvers in the air with her dragon like nose-dives and corkscrew twists.

"Always the quites ones, she really loves to show-off!" Kirche said smirking as she too applauded the blue-haired Mage as soon as she landed with a grandiose flourish of her Familiar's wings in the middle of the stage.

"At least she has some grace, Zerbst!" Montmorency heard Valliere answer and suppressed a sigh at the childishness both girls could display when left alone together for too long.

"WONDERFUL! SIMPLY WONDERFUL!" Colbert said with a wide smile before signaling to Malicorne to step forward for his turn.

"Familiar?" Tabitha asked as she joined the blond girl.

"We decided to start with something shocking, THEN the real show will start." she answered.

"His being huge won't be enough!" Kirche sing-sang smirking.

"Oh, believe me, Konohagakure no Sato breeds some incredible people, and I summoned the Top Dog." Montmorency answered calmly, surprising the others with the total lack of smugness in that bold claim.

"Miss Kirche Von Annalt Zerbst!" Professor Colbert called out.

"Next?" Tabitha asked while the voluptuous Germanian walked towards the middle of the stage followed by her salamander.

"Yes." Montmorency answered nodding, she too mesmerized by the flames the Familiar was spitting out for its master to twist into shapes, words or even images.

"Nervous?" the bluette asked, reclining her head to the side in a cute way at seeing the silhouette of herself riding Irukuku between the drawings Kirche was doing with the fire.

"Not as much as I think I should be...curious, isn't it?" the blond answered.

"Too much anxiety compressed until it implodes, it happens...too big explosion." Tabitha answered.

"She must love her pyrotechnics." Montmorency answered grimacing as the Germanian girl closed her number with a series of small exploding fireballs mimicking fireworks, the last one almost deafening the first three rows of audience with its power.

"A bit noisy, but it surely was a fantastic demonstration, Miss Zerbst, congratulations!" Henrietta herself said clapping with great enthusiasm.

"Thank you! Thank you! I know you love me, and I love you all just as well!" Kirche said bowing to the audience with her salamander mimicking her.

"Good! Now it's the turn of Miss Montmorency De Montmorency!"

Taking a last deep breath the blond Mage walked on the stage, but instead of standing in its middle she moved to the left side before clearing her throat.

"Good Morning, I am Montmorency de Montmorency and I am here today with my Familiar to entertain you all. He is a Nine-tailed Fox rather bigger than normal and his name...is Naruto Namikaze, Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato!" the girl said as the giant Fox form of Naruto appeared from behind the walls of the school easily stepping above them without trouble before throwing his head back to give a deafening roar making the whole area tremble heavily.

Not that the audience didn't shiver a bit themselves.

"But love for theatrics aside, our intentions are to show some of the techniques he learned in his home Village, and that me myself will accompany with my violin of course." Montmorency said as to the shock of the others that had only heard about her Familiar the giant fox soon turned into a blond human in front of their very eyes.

"Master. Your Highness." Naruto said bowing to Montmorency and then at Henrietta before holding out a violin to his summoner.

"As I play, he will use the Art of Puppetry to direct an human-sized puppet through a round of dancing, is anyone open to be the partner for this short ball for two?" Montmorency asked.

"...I'll do it."

"P-P-Princess!?" Mazarin said shocked as Henrietta herself stepped on the stage with a gentle smile on her face.

"O-Okay!" Montmorency answered paling a little.

"Your Highness, thank you for being here." Naruto answered bowing his head a little.

"Treat me well, Mister Naruto, will you?" Henrietta said presenting her hand, shocking the ones watching even more for her gesture.

"As you command," he answered kissing her hand with a charming smile.

" _Do not flirt with her, IDIOT!_ " the blond Noble near the two mentally yelled trying to not glare at either Princess or Familiar.

"The Art of Puppetry is one of Suna specialties, and what I am about to use is a... _peculiar_ one called Sasori, named after one of its greatest creators of puppets." Naruto explained while taking out a scroll and biting his thumb to draw blood, once smeared it in its middle and with a _Puff!_ Of smoke the people present could see the former Akatsuki member Sasori standing in front of them in his old Akatsuki attire.

"It's very...So very human-looking! He seems almost alive!" Henrietta said amazed.

" _ **Should we tell her?**_ " Kurama asked curious.

" _ **That she will dance with a corpse turned puppet? No, I don't think we should.**_ " the Hachibi answered grimacing.

"Shall we dance, Princess Henrietta?" Naruto asked as threads of Chakra connected his fingers to Sasori making the latter bow deeply to her.

"Yes, we shall." Henrietta answered presenting her hand to the puppet that immediately moved to kiss it and then gently drove their bodies together as soon as Montmorency started playing.

( _Personally? I was listening_ Crystallize _by_ Lindsey Stirling _wh_ _i_ _le writing,_ _imagining_ _Montmorency playing this while the two dance, minus the dubstep of course,_ _but feel free to put her_ _e_ _whatever slow violin song you_ _think proper_ _._ ).

Montmorency had no idea where he found the tabs for this particular song, but between that and the small dancing steps he had talked her into learning and using while playing she had to admit the final result was pretty nice, but now, up to Phase 2!

"Naruto? Not to disturb you, but I would like to see other people join us, do you mind?" she asked trying to sound as much casual as she could.

"As you wish. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " the blond Familiar said stopping guiding the puppet for an instant to summon a clone before re-taking control of Sasori, all happening fast enough to not disrupt the Princess' dance in the slightest.

If the fact that a Familiar could guide a puppet from afar did not somehow shock them, the fact that a clone of him appeared and then proceeded to switch place with the original so that the real blond could summon _TEN_ new puppets surely did.

" **White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets**!" The Original Naruto said as all ten puppets formerly in possession of Chiyo came to life as one to seek for partners to dance themselves.

"Ten? One per finger?!" Osmond said amazed as even Agnes herself went dragged into the thing by sheer force and forced to comply only thanks to Henrietta's pleading pout.

" _I can't believe it! FOR BRIMIR'S SAKE THAT'S A PUPPET, GUICHE!_ " Montmorency mentally screamed as her fiancée discreetly moved to cup a feel on the ass of the only female-looking puppet of the ten even if those were not exactly perfectly human-looking.

The applause at that was deafening as no-one could believe someone could manage to move all of those puppets with only two hands, when the song finally ended the puppets each gave a last bow to their partners before disappearing back into their respective scrolls and the clone dispelled so that both Mage and Familiar could salute the audience themselves.

"Wonderful! Miss Montmorency your song was beautiful. And Mister Naruto, it has been a while since I had such a good partner to dance with, please give my thanks to dear Sasori, would you?" the young Princess said clapping herself.

"I will, your Highness. And I bet he too was happy to dance with such fine woman." he answered smirking.

"Very suave, but pay attention as not everyone would see a Familiar flirt with their Princess in a good way." she muttered with a conspiratorial wink.

"I only care about what said Princess would think about my flirting, even if I am kinda jealous of Sasori...he got to dance with you while I just watched." the young man answered pouting.

"Maybe next time." Henrietta answered with a last wink before she rejoined the other judges.

"Let's go, Naruto! We need to leave the stage to the next contestant!" Montmorency said all but pushing her Familiar away.

"What? Jealous, Monmon-chan?" Naruto asked smirking.

"SILENCE, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled in answer and with a completely red face.

" _I'll write you!_ " the blond Familiar mouthed with a wink and mimicking the act of writing making Henrietta giggle and jokingly nod at him, it also made Montmorency growl louder and drag him away even harder.

"HEADMASTER!" A maid yelled frantically as she ran towards Osmond.

"What's happening?" the old man asked grabbing the scared, and wounded, girl.

"Thief...earth giant...broken wall...vault..." the maid said before fainting in Osmond's arms.

"A thief in the Vault?!" Colbert repeated with wide eyes.

"What's in there?" Naruto asked.

"Several artifacts, priceless documents and few relics, our Vault is recognized as one of the safest in Halkegina, no mere pick-pocketer would manage to open it. But with an Earth Golem things may be different." the professor answered.

"Then I'll help out, you just protect the students in case there is more than one criminal." the shinobi answered.

"Musketeers! Protect the Princess!" Mazarin ordered immediately.

"YESSIR!" Agnes and the others answered as one moving in a thick defense position.

"Stay here, Monmon. I'll deal with this." Naruto asked.

"No, Master and Familiar fight together. You go, then I come as well." Montmorency answered shaking her head.

 _Sigh!_ "Then stay behind me and run if I tell you to." the blond man answered sighing.

"The thief is leaving." Tabitha said from her position on Sylphid's back and pointing at the rapidly running away humanoid giant of rock.

"OH, NO! YOU WON'T RUN AWAY! **KATON: KARYUU ENDAN! (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)"** seeing the thief escape the blond shinobi ran through hand-seals as fast as he could and took in enough air to make his chest swell to inhuman sizes ( _several would later swear they heard his ribs '_ pop' _under the strain)_ before blowing-out an awe-inspiring _ocean_ of white-hot flames incinerating everything in its path forcing the thief to use the rock giant as an impromptu shield to not get burned.

"This should have caught the bastard's attention." Naruto said smirking.

"It surely has." Colbert commented weakly.

"...Is there a class _Higher_ than Hexagon, Mazarin?" Henrietta muttered impressed.

"Not that I am aware of, your Highness..." the man answered sweating.

"I'll deal with the Golem, you take the thief?"

"The students..." the professor muttered.

"You are a Fire User and a teacher, right? You mean to tell me that in case of emergency you can't protect them?" the blond man asked while looking at the thief stumbling a little before repairing the damages to the Golem.

"I may be a bit rusty, but I still know how to fight. I'll stay here and protect them just in case that man will try to take hostages!" Colbert answered once seeing his students huddling together behind Henrietta's soldiers.

"Good enough for me! I'll go play with the guy if you don't mind then... **Kage Bunshin!** " the shinobi said creating a clone that moved to stand on all four as soon as he appeared.

"What are you..." Montmorency asked.

"I am the Vessel of Konoha's knowledge, they gave me the mission to protect their jutsu from the hands of evil...I'll explain later!" he answered sprinting forward, he and his clone running towards the Golem with the Bunshin using both arms and legs to run.

"Who are you?" the mysterious figure on the Golem's shoulder asked worried while clutching the long case she was carrying to her chest.

"I am the avant-garde that will kick your ass! **Gatsuga!** " Naruto answered jumping high in the air together with his Clone before both started spinning wildly until each turned into a small drill-like tornado pointed towards the thief.

"WHAT IN BRIMIR'S- _ARGH!_ " the figure could barely say before the two drills tore the Golem to pieces making it crumble to dust.

"Did you like? That was the Inuzuka Clan's prized technique!" Naruto asked as he dispelled his clone.

"As if I could not create a second Golem!" the thief answered moving her wand to rapidly re-assemble her giant behind her.

"I was hoping you would do that..." the shinobi said smirking and kneeling before the woman.

"Why?" the thief asked smugly.

"Because now I am close enough to use this little Nara wonder! **Ninpo: Kage Nui!** **(Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing!)** " the shinobi said making his shadow spring to life and ' _jump'_ from the terrain in tendrils to wrap around both mage and Golem in a crushing hold.

"GAH!" the mysterious woman gasped in surprise.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Naruto said smirking.

"W-W-Why?"

"Otherwise I'll do to you what I am doing to the Golem." he answered as with a loud _CRUNCH!_ The giant of rock went compressed by the tendrils until it literally exploded.

"...I'll be good." the thief muttered with wide eyes and a whimper as her hand holding the wand went squeezed hard enough to force her to drop it.

"Good job! You stopped the thief, Mister Naruto!" Osmond said ecstatic as guards circled the woman that went finally released from the shadows.

"Let's see who you are!" Agnes said snarling and pulling away the woman's hood to show a long, green-haired woman.

"Fouquet _The Crumbling Dirt_...finally I got you!" the Captain said with a pleased sneer.

"Someone you know?" Naruto asked curious.

"She is an infamous thief, she got her name from her habit of turning walls and doors to dirt to help her escapes, everyone knows her name." Montmorency answered walking to stand at the shinobi's side.

"This time I had to get brutal though, I congratulate you for the good job in warding the school's walls." Fouquet answered annoyed.

"HEADMASTER!" Siesta yelled joining the scene.

"What now!?" the old man said with a desperate whine.

"We can't find Miss Longueville anywhere! Her office is in complete chaos!" the maid answered scared.

"I wonder where she is..." the thief said mockingly.

"Where have you brought her?" Osmond asked glaring at the woman.

"Not telling! I have my men ready to kill her should I fail to return to our accorded meeting point in...twenty minutes." Fouquet answered with a smug grin.

" _Uuhm!_ I do know some torture techniques." Naruto proposed rising his hand making the thief pale considerably.

"It will take too long, by the time you make her talk not enough time to reach the place will remain, this if she doesn't give us wrong info out of spite." Agnes answered.

"Fine! Fine! I'll read her mind...I hate using the Yamanaka Clan Jutsus, they make me feel uncomfortable..." the blond shinobi said annoyed.

"You can read minds?" Montmorency asked.

"I don't, the Yamanaka Clan could and I learned how to. Someone hold me and her for a minute please." Naruto answered while moving an hand on Fouquet's forehead to do hand-seals with the other.

As soon as he went through the last one both he and the thief slumped back with empty eyes, luckily a near soldier moved rapidly enough to catch him to hold him up with his companion doing the same with Fouquet.

"An impressive Familiar, Miss De Montmorency." Mazarin said.

"Thank you, he never showed-up those abilities before though, but I will have him tell me fully why once this is over, that's for sure." Montmorency answered giving a small curtsy.

"...WHOA!...Yeah, I don't like to do this..." Naruto said with a grimace and taking deep breaths as he apparently returned in himself.

"So? This hiding place?" Agnes asked.

"Found it, but no men waiting in there with Miss Longueville. Just the poor tied-up woman waiting to be rescued." the shinobi answered without moving his eyes from the wide ones of Fouquet.

"Tell us where it is, we will go retrieve the girl," a soldier asked immediately.

"Unfortunately I don't know how to properly use that technique so I couldn't see if there were traps...but I know how to discover if there are any," Naruto answered grabbing the front of the thief's clothes.

"M-Me?!" Fouquet asked shocked.

"You'll walk in front of me, if there are traps you'll tell me or die in one, either case you'll help me save Miss Longueville." Naruto answered coldly.

"I am coming too, just in case she tries something." Agnes said nodding.

"M-Me too! I won't let you go there alone!" Montmorency added.

 _Sigh!_ "Fine! Just move along so we can resolve this quickly!" Naruto answered with a defeated tone.

"Let's tie her up before that, at least she won't escape..."

 **Several minutes later -**

While Agnes and Montmorency were moving by horse towards the isolated shack the blond shinobi had pointed as Fouquet's hiding spot, said shinobi was running at front of the group hosting the woman on his shoulder.

"Now, Mathilda de Saschen-Gotha..." Naruto muttered making the other go wide-eyed.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she answered worried.

"Talk me about your ' _sister'_ Tiffania and her orphan friends in Westwood Village...and since we are here, what's this thing about Wardes holding you by the neck forcing you to work for him and his associates of _Reconquista_?" he asked making her stiffen in shock.

"I...I..." at loss of words Mathilda could only stammer for several minutes while trying to deny, lie or at least cover whatever information the shinobi had extracted from her mind.

"Collaborate with me and once ' _killed'_ Fouquet I'll help you become Longueville full-time and keep Wardes and friends away from you and Miss Tiffania until a better solution can be found." Naruto proposed.

"..."

"...So?"

"...Can you really do that?" Mathilda finally asked faintly.

"I did more difficult things before, stopping a bunch of morons spouting about a new world order or stuff is nothing new for me." he answered.

"Okay...Okay. It all started several years ago..." the woman said taking in an huge breath before starting to tell her story and the reasons why she became Fouquet to begin with and her down-ward spiral once met Wardes.

 **Later that night – Tristain Academy – Montmorency Room -**

Naruto was sitting on the window frame looking at the moons in silence when the faint patting of Montmorency's feet attracted his attention and acknowledging her presence by looking at her from above his shoulder.

"I talked with the maids, Miss Longueville is stable, whatever explosive trap you have found just wounded her slightly, but I would appreciate you stopping going around shielding people with your body." the Noble girl said.

"It was either that or letting her get pulverized like Fouquet, and I too got out of that just with minor bruises." her Familiar answered shrugging.

"About that and that woman's attack to the school..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"What was all that? All the things you did. You said to be the Vessel of Konoha's knowledge, but I don't get it." she answered.

 _Sigh!_ "Before coming here, before becoming your Familiar, I was just a simple Jounin of Konoha; I had been promoted to that Rank once dealt with Kaguya and Madara." the young man said with a sad sigh.

"Who are those two?" Montmorency asked confused.

"I am getting there, Monmon-chan! It all started when I was young..." the Familiar answered.

What followed then was a rapid rendition of what happened during his life in Konoha and the Elemental Countries, his missions as Genin and the rise of Akatsuki and the hunt for the other Biju (shocking Montmorency at his admission of not being a Biju but instead the Vessel of one) and the disaster with Madara, Obito and then Kaguya's return and almost destruction of their whole world; soon arriving at the moment in which Naruto's life truly crumbled to pieces with what happened before the Noble summoned him to be her Familiar.

"She turned you Immortal?!" Montmorency shrieked with wide eyes.

"She thought of it as a gift for my defeating her, the idiot thought that being immortal was the ultimate goal of any human being, and in my case, she was wrong." Naruto answered with an empty tone, he almost fell down the window in shock when her arms circled him from behind in a tight hug.

"Why you lied to me about your not being an human?" the blond Noble asked hurt.

"Who helped me coming here told me you would have been rather unhappy about me being an apparent Commoner, so appearing as a Fox was the best alternative I could come up with." the shinobi answered bitterly.

"But if what you said is true...calling you a commoner would be wrong," Montmorency answered stepping back once dropped the hug.

"You say this now, but what about when I came here? Would you have believed me?" he asked back chuckling.

"...Touché...What happened once Kaguya was defeated?" the girl admitted looking away.

"When everything was over and Peace seemed to slowly return...well...things soon went down the drain again," the shinobi said grimacing.

"What happened?"

"As soon as things calmed down people in the other Villages had slowly begun getting restless, the Biju were once again free and would take years to return with only the Nine-tailed one in Konoha and the Eight-tailed one in Kumo being the ones still in a Jinchuuriki...then came the almost-universal distrust for Konoha as a whole."

"Universal distrust?" Montmorency asked confused.

"People had started to say that everything was Konoha's fault; Madara had helped create the Village before going mad and Obito was from Konoha before collaborating with Madara and taking control of Akatsuki turning it into a criminal organization...It didn't seem to matter that Kaguya was aligned to no-one, the greatest players came from Konoha and that was apparently enough to start pointing fingers at us..."

"But that's...that's..."

"Stupid? Maybe, but consider this, if enough people say the same thing it doesn't take too much for that idiocy to turn into truth. People needed a ' _Culprit'_ to justify everything that happened; and while admitting of helping create a society based on War and violence was too hard, saying that it was all Konoha's fault was way easier for them to accept..." Naruto answered frowning.

"And then?"

"Suna had been smart enough to pretend of cutting ties with us while secretly hiding refugees from Konoha under the excuse of ' _kidnappings'._ But that was not enough so I was tasked with my very last mission."

"Protecting their secrets." Montmorency said slowly.

"Every single Village had pretty much joined in wanting to destroy Konoha just like they did with Uzu. To stop the wrong people from getting their hands on the Clan members and/or Clan secrets they had always wished the Clan Heads and the Hokage asked me to learn everything and use those to re-build Konoha elsewhere once things had calmed down."

"And you did?"

"I have the **Kage Bunshin** and ludicrous chakra reserves, I could create thousands of copies and have them study from scrolls and Elders night and day without pause; we were using my Stamina to its fullest potential pumping me in knowledge while every available shinobi pushed back the various attacks to Konoha once the Village went into lock-down...dozen of us died taking away hundreds of them, the Hyuga and Aburame especially by using explosive seals Tsunade-baachan had implanted inside them so to not have their secret fall in enemy hands once dead." he answered making Montmorency gasp in horror.

"And how long it took you to learn everything?"

"Three years, it took three years for me to learn everything well enough to be able to master their teachings later by myself once on the run: how to breed Inuzuka dogs, how to cross and feed chakra to bugs so to ' _recreate'_ Aburame swarms, how to control shadows like a Nara and read minds like a Yamanaka...even Sasuke had emptied the Uchiha Clan's vault of Jutsu to protect them...he said that maybe I would have been able to create a clan like his that without their **Sharingan** would have been easier to manage...even Tsunade-baachan and Shizune taught me everything they knew, just like every other Ninja of Konoha...Then it came the day the Eight-tailed Jinchuuriki attacked Konoha..." Naruto answered closing his eyes tight.

"But you said that you and _Monsieur_ Bee were friends!" the blond noble said shocked.

"It wasn't Bee. I later learned that Killer Bee had tried to escape again by calling all that was happening madness, but Ay too had been convinced of Konoha's fault and he still wanted the Hyuga bloodline to join Kumo, so the two brothers fought until both came to be a step close at dying. From what I understand someone then used that to make a Coup and become the next Raikage and implant the Eight-tailed Ox inside a new host...that wasn't a good idea." the shinobi answered.

"Why?"

"Bee and Gyuki were real friends, just like me and him are today and already were back there...when the new Jinchuuriki tried to use his power to attack Konoha the Ox let him transform like I do in Kurama, but then he took over to attack the invading forces telling me to run away...I refused saying that I would have fought alongside my friends, but apparently the others had other plans."

"Other plans?"

"Blind-siding me is not easy admittedly, but my emotions were all-over the place and so Hinata and Sakura used that as an opening...Juken attacks and hits at my nerve's focal points and I was out as a light. I guess they then tied me to Akamaru and had the dog take me away as fast as he could and as far as he could carry me while the last stand of Konoha was taking place." the young man answered passing his sleeve on his eyes.

"They wanted you to be safe, you were their unofficial-Hokage and wanted you to protect Konoha's legacy. They knew what would have happened." Montmorency tried saying moving an hand on his shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, apparently each one of my friends and teachers had composed a letter for me and sealed it in a scroll explaining how everything had been Shikamaru's plan in case the Village was about to be breached, dozens of letters wishing me luck and telling me how proud of me they were and calling me their Hokage and friend...saying that had things been different they would have been proud of seeing me wearing those robes. They told me to leave the Elemental Countries and create a new Konoha away from the madness we all had grow-up with before."

"And the old Konoha?" the young Noble asked with an hint of fear.

"Burned to the ground, in Baa-chan's letter she explained that as soon as I was took away (by force if necessary) they would have burned everything down while they fought, our enemies would have won against Konoha but would have gained nothing from it if not a great loss of shinobi."

"Oh...So after that..."

"After that I was on the run, hunted-down for my Biju as they thought it was the ONLY thing left of Konoha's power, luckily they never learned about my taking away their jutsu. And so for several thousands of years I lived as an hermit training in what they taught me until I became a Master in those Arts.

I kept hearing how each Village had then turned on each other for the old issues and the control of the remaining tailed beasts, unaware that each one of them had found me and joined Kurama in my seal as soon as their bodies reformed.

It took a new Shinobi War for the Villages to finally calm down, but by that time the ' _Shinobi'_ population had been reduced to such a low number that the various Daimyos got tired of us and decommissioned the various Villages and prohibited Ninja Teachings altogether, many called it ' _The Dawn of The Samurai Era_ ' as they had become the real Power in the Elemental Countries in place of ninjas." Naruto explained.

"And you?"

"I faked my being a descendant of myself and worked to try and have people live in peace...it took me hundreds of fake identities and tens of thousands of years, but I had Immortality and Stubbornness on my side and in the end I managed to bring Peace to my world. I did it for my friends that died to protect what they believed in."

"And then I summoned you as my Familiar...I don't have a Fox, I have an immortal ninja." the girl said sighing.

"I am no longer immortal, Monmon. I renounced to that when I became your Familiar."

"So you accepted only because it would have freed you from that curse?" the girl asked with a low whisper.

It was now her turn to be surprised as this time _he_ was hugging her to his chest.

"At the beginning? Yes, I did that because it was what I had to do to finally return mortal, but now? Now I am having even too much fun being your Familiar, and I won't let this world do anything to you, I'm going to protect ya from every bad men wishing you harm-ttebayo!" he answered smirking.

"...Really?" she muttered looking up at his eyes.

"I protected my precious people once and I can do that again with my precious Master." he whispered while looking down at her.

"Promise." Montmorency asked.

"It's the promise of a Life-time, Monmon!" the young man answered leaning forward to kiss her making her go wide-eyed.

"Oh." the girl muttered in shock as soon as the kiss ended while her face seemingly burned red.

"I...I didn't mean to...sorry!" the shinobi stammered with wide eyes before leaping out of the window with an ashamed expression.

"W-WAIT!" Montmorency yelled as she ran towards the window to look down finding nothing.

"...I am not angry." she whispered weakly before closing the thing and walking to her bed to bury herself under the covers and hug her pillow.

"I only like Guiche...right?" she asked herself while pressing her face on the pillow in frustration.

What was the problem with her and troublesome blond men?!

 **Omake – Henrietta and Agnes: the Explosive Duo -**

 **Tristain Royal Palace -**

It was happening again...Princess Henrietta had received a letter from the Familiar of the Montmorency heir and as usual her smile had grown to at least thrice the size while the Princess immediately moved to answer, dropping everything she was doing just to reply to the letter; Agnes' blood could only boil in rage at seeing the Noble woman giggle like a kid and blush demurely as she ordered to be left alone closing the doors of the room to not be disturbed.

Good thing she was distracted and her loyal Musketeer Captain was good at hiding so to remain inside to see what the fuss was about.

"I know that her Majesty was sad at hearing about the death of her fiancée and that those letters have helped her getting better in those few months...but this is ridiculous!" the woman muttered before her eyes bulged-out in shock.

The young Princess had just read the letter and wrote down a short answer before moving an hand under her skirt for a moment and then pass the same finger on the corner of the letter.

" _No...No she didn't!_ " Agnes thought in horror.

"The perfect scent for this kind of letter, better than any perfume! The smell of a willing maiden..." Henrietta said giggling again and kissing the letter with a mischievous smile.

"Tomorrow night we will meet! Alone!" she said eagerly while sealing the envelop.

" _A secret date?!_ " the hidden woman mentally shrieked.

"Yes! Tomorrow night...Tomorrow night we will do it like I saw Father's hunting dogs do it behind the stables! Two lovers sating each-other Lust!" the woman muttered with a low, dirty laugh.

 _THUD!_

It was by a mere miracle that Henrietta didn't notice Agnes' fainting of horror as she rapidly left the room to return to her duties as Princess so to be free the next day.

" _This fucking is not to be performed!_ " poor Agnes thought before total unconsciousness claimed her.

 **Tristain Academy – the following night – Vestri Court -**

"She escaped...Escaped! How come she managed to come here by horse without being noticed!?" Agnes roared as she personally hunted-down the wayward Princess that had _somehow_ slipped past two battalions of guards, ten caretakers, herself, every servant in the Palace, Mazarin and more than two dozen guard dogs Agnes had amassed with an excuse to keep the woman confined in her room.

"I didn't know she could pick locks like that..." she added in bitter awe as she finally managed to intercept Henrietta as she entered the school ground covered by an hooded cloak after pausing behind some bushes for an instant for reasons Agnes didn't understand.

"Naruto? Monsieur Naruto, where are thou?" Henrietta called out taking away her hood.

"Your Majesty called her humble servant?" the Familiar answered with a dirty grin as he appeared with a flourish of smoke from his **shunshin**.

"Yes, the time has come, my loyal servant. It's time for you to fulfill thy mission!" the Princess said with an euphoric tone of voice.

"And what mission is this, my Queen?" the blond shinobi answered kneeling down.

In answer Henrietta walked closer to the shinobi and dropped her cloak showing her being completely naked under it (Having discarded her clothes during her short visit to the bushes) making both Agnes and Naruto go wide eyed.

Agnes for the sheer audacity and pervertedness of the thing and the blond shinobi because between distance and position he was in, his face was mere inches from Henrietta's virtue, her very willing, very ready for action virtue.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO_!" too horrified to scream out loud Agnes could only open her mouth in silent shock at watching the Princess move her hands behind the Familiar's head to shove his face against her maidenhood.

"This is your mission, Familiar! FUCK YOUR QUEEN!" Henrietta ordered with a long moan as he started lapping savagely.

"You know that spying is wrong, right?" a voice said mockingly making the musketeer Captain spin around to go face-to-face with a **Bunshin**.

"Boss wanted to make sure nobody would see, he doesn't want people to blackmail Henrietta-chan. This relationship will come out only when she will deem it opportune." the clone said as other three came-out of their hiding spots to block her.

"HEY! Henrietta-chan! Can Agnes join the fun?" the same clone asked smirking and making the bound woman pale.

" _Yefh!_ " the Princess answered gurgling.

"It's wrooooong to-to-to t-talk with you mouuuuuth full, H-H-Henrietta-c-c-chan!" the original blond shinobi answered momentarily going cross-eyed when the Noble woman's hand started caressing his nuts while suckling even harder.

"Can you satisfy two women at the same time, dear Familiar?" the Princess asked mockingly while her hand kept going up and down with teasing slowness.

"B-B-BELIEVE IIIIIIT!" the young man howled in answer as he exploded in pleasure on her face.

"Oh my! So much came out...do you think we two will be able to face such an amazing foe, Agnes?" Henrietta asked to her blushing mess of a companion.

" _...If you can't beat them..._ " the woman thought in resignation, it had been a while since ' _certain itches'_ of hers had been properly scratched.

Not far away Montmorency was finishing tying-up Louise and Siesta before getting naked herself, near her Tabitha and Kirche too already disrobing along Mathilda/Longueville.

"Thank you for permitting us to take part, Monmon!" Kirche said smirking.

"His libido is hard to manage once he gets in the mood, like this it's easier, we have our romantic coupling and once I can't no longer continue he can burn his remaining energies with you others." the blond girl answered.

"Makes sense," Tabitha answered, unsurprised to see Irukuku too join them.

"WHY I CAN'T JOIN!? I am a pretty girl too!" Louise asked whining.

"Me too! Why I can't? I have been barely mentioned in four chapters!" Siesta added offended.

"You'll become my personal Maid in the near future, but it will be up to the readers if you too get a turn. You others ready?" Montmorency asked.

"YES!" the other three girls answered as one.

"Make room, we are joining!" Montmorency ordered to her Familiar.

"He can't _AHA_! We- _EEEH!_ are too ma- _AAAAAAAHA!_ Too many!" Agnes answered as she and Henrietta hugged each other while the shinobi kept thrusting inside them in turns.

" **KAGE BUNSHIN!** " in answer several clones appeared around the group.

"That technique is VERY versatile..." Montmorency answered smugly.

"FUCK ME! FUCK THIS PRINCESS AND TURN HER INTO YOUR BITCH!" Henrietta bellowed before giving a mouth-raping kiss to Naruto.

"I guess it's her way to say we are wasting time." Kirche said snorting before pouncing on a clone.

 **Several Hours later -**

Dawn was already peeking from behind the horizon when a very tired Agnes helped an almost-sleeping Henrietta to mount in front of her on the same horse once recovered their clothes.

"I love him, Agnes..." the Princess muttered sleepy while leaning on the other woman's shoulder.

"I know, Your Highness. I know." the woman answered with a defeated sigh.

"You can join me next time too, I am sure he won't mind."

"T-Thank you, your Highness...I-I'll consider it." the Captain stammered with a very red blush, it was the best she could do to not sound too eager to have an encore.

Before leaving for good though both stopped the horse to look a last time towards the Academy to see a smiling Montmorency being brought back in her room by her Familiar holding her bridal style while whispering sweet nothings in her ear and exchanging small kisses with her.

"Lucky bitch." both Henrietta and Agnes growled-out at the same time before turning around to return to the Royal Palace with a deep scowl on their faces.

 **I am open to suggestions about which girl will appear in the next "Lucky bitch" Omake series and how the scene will unfold, please tell me your preference and scenario in the reviews, thank you .**

 **Should I jump immediately to Louise's mission with Wardes and so killing-off Henrietta's boyfriend paving the road for Naruto to swoop in and gain her Noble attentions or should I wait?**

 **And again: Do I add Tiffania too? If yes** _ **PLEASE**_ **give me some good motivations, okay?**

 **See you around the net, BYEEE!**

 **Tr230.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you know someone able and eager to draw an image for this and my other stories please tell me, if you don't mind, that is.**

 **I am starting the Naruto/Montmorency pairing in this Chapter, I am tired of waiting as I get impatient if I drag things on for too long, even if admittedly it loses some believability as a result.**

 **It's one of the _MANY_ flaws I have that will never make a serious writer out of me unfortunately. ^ ^**

 **Naruto is disgustingly OP in this story, don't say I never warned you.**

 **Pairing: _Naruto / Montmorency /_ _Henrietta_ _and_ _T_ _abitha_ _(with Irukuku as added bonus)_ _._**

 **I am adding** _Tiffania_ **since a LOT of you were a step close at begging me** **(XD)** **surprisingly not all of you cited her tits as a reason,** **although** **there ha** **s** **been instances of that too** **(I am looking at you** AnimeA55Kicker. **You should feel bad about yourself XD...Just kidding!)**

 **I** **f this ruins the story for you...MEH! I can't make everyone happy, it's impossible so I stopped bothering about that ages ago and decided to write just for the sake of writing.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time._

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I CAN'T make him Canon-like.**

 **Chapter 5: Mission to Albion. Part 1.**

 **Tristain Academy of Magic – Montmorency's room -**

As soon as the sun filtered inside the drapes covering the window Montmorency's eyes snapped open and a long yawn tore its way out of her mouth, lightly rubbing the sleep off her eyes she looked around her room expectantly and growing instantly irritated at seeing what was _missing_ from the room.

Marching towards the window she threw it open to look down towards the walls of the school noticing the lack of a giant fox sleeping under the shades while standing close to her room, making her clench her teeth hard with a bestial growl of anger.

"THAT'S IT!" she bellowed closing the thing and hurrying through her morning rituals of bath, brushing and dressing at light-speed before running out towards the gardens.

"YOU!" she yelled pointing at one of the maids.

" _EEEEP_! Y-Yes, mistress?" the poor girl asked scared.

"You will help me look for my Familiar!" Montmorency ordered grabbing the girl's wrist to drag her.

"But...But...I still need to finish..."

"I am sure Guiche will survive not having his pillow fixed, now come with me! We have a Shinobi to find and I need an extra pair of eyes; he is probably hiding where a Noble wouldn't think to look so I need you to point me towards anything out of ordinary!" the blonde hissed in answer.

"Mister Naruto disappeared? But I thought..."

"He is good at keeping-up appearances. Yesterday people saw him wait under the window of the class while I was following the lessons and everyone thought everything was normal, but then once lessons were over he disappeared, he is avoiding me like the plague ever since then and I am tired of it!" Montmorency answered while still dragging the maid.

"I-I'll help mistress then," the young girl answered obediently.

"Good! Your name?"

"Siesta, Miss De Montmorency."

"Very well, Siesta. Move along, where should I look to find a warrior trained to be invisible unless told otherwise?" she asked while both she and the maid had in the meantime reached the exit.

"Invisible?"

"Shinobi are trained to stay around without being seen or heard unless their client says otherwise, they may have flashy attacks and the like, but I saw him sneak around unseen even dressed in black and orange so I know he knows how to do it...So? Where would he go to avoid me?" Montmorency asked with narrowed eyes.

"T-T-The area near the kitchens...Normally only us and the cooks are around as it wouldn't be proper f-f-for you Nobles to be seen there..." Siesta answered unsure while pointing at a secluded area under the walls away from the tower they had been in.

"Good, is a nice start. Take me there." Montmorency answered nodding.

"Y-Yes, Mistress." the maid said bowing.

As soon as she and the Noble girl turned the corner towards the kitchens another Noble man came out of the main entrance of the school with a displeased expression on his face.

"Meeting the Headmaster is nice and all for the sake of my memories of my time here as a student...But they said that here there was a very cute Maid and I was hoping to take her away with me..." the man said whining.

"Maybe they had been wrong, Master Mott?" a near servant answered meekly.

"Tch! Mind your own business!"

"Sorry, Master."

"This happens when I follow the suggestions of my friends, they have no taste in women! As long as they breath for them is enough...I want exotic looks dammit!" the Noble answered petulantly as he walked away towards his horse.

" _No Zerbst Book and No maid! What an horrible day._ " he thought as he kicked his horse into a rapid trot back towards the palace, since he had brought the requested missive to Osmond he felt no other need to stick around if there weren't cute maids to add to his collection.

And thus, unknown to Naruto, Montmorency and Siesta, this little divergence freed them (And _us_ ) from another cliché/filler scene totally unneeded in this story.

 **Meanwhile - With Montmorency – Kitchens Area -**

"Ohh! I will find him...I will find that Familiar and give him a piece of my mind!" the girl huffed angrily.

"What happened?" Siesta couldn't help but ask.

"NOTHING YOU SHOULD CONCERN YOURSELF WITH!" the other bellowed.

" _EEEP_!"

"Hn! Damn him! I want an answer." Montmorency muttered to herself.

Did he love her? Did he kiss her just out of the spur of the moment? She may like her Love Novels, but the whole " _Lovers that dance_ _endlessly_ _around the issue of admitting their Love for each other'_ was fine only on books so to prolong the story! As a way to force readers to keep reading book after book after book to see if _FINALLY_ the two would admit to love each other! Real Life was not like that!...Well...Probably Valliere could be able to prolong the torture like that should she be in her place with Naruto or any other boy she had to admit her feelings to (that girl was a mess in more things than just Magic), but she was Montmorency Margarita La Fere De Montmorency!

She wanted a clear answer: "Do you love me? Yes/no"; no dancing around the thing or beating around the bush! But a clear, concise and to the point answer without " _If"_ s or " _But"_ s...

It was then that she stopped walking to look at her feet...What if he answered yes? What if he said " _Yes, I did it because I love you!_ " with that same fierce look he had when he fought Foquet? She had not actually thought about the ramifications of that happening...N-N-Not that she would be angry if he said no!

Or should she? He was her Familiar, but he was also so caring and sweet and treated her so well while always doing his best to make her smile; and to be honest, he was quite the eye-candy. N-N-Not that she was o-o-ogling him or anything that time he was washing himself outside or while he was changing or...

"I FOUND HIM!" Siesta yelled interrupting the Noble's train of thought.

"Eh?" she asked confused.

"I found him, Mistress." the maid repeated while pointing at a nervous-looking Naruto sitting on the floor with a sheepish smile.

"There you are!" Montmorency hissed.

"Hi, Monmon." he answered.

"Do not ' _Hi!'_ me! Why you are avoiding me?" the Noble asked crossing her arms in anger.

 _Sigh!_ "You know why." Naruto answered shaking his head.

"I am not angry about that..."

"You aren't?!"

"Not completely. But I need to know why you did it." the girl replied, in the meantime Siesta had intelligently moved far enough to not listen BUT close enough to remain at hand should Montmorency need something else (she deemed it necessary to not anger the Noble further with HER disappearing without being told so).

"I don't think you would like the answer." he muttered making her face burn red.

"...Test me." Montmorency finally said huffing.

"Then ask the Boss himself," the other replied with a nervous chuckle.

"The Boss...YOU ARE A CLONE?!" the girl shrieked in blind rage.

"He is not an amateur that can be found by a maid...As soon as he saw you and that maid move here he moved away leaving me behind. Sorry, Monmon-chan." the Clone answered shrinking under her blazing glare.

"Dispel, so he'll know that I know." the Noble ordered coldly while taking-in an huge breath.

"No need to tell me." the **Kage Bunshin** muttered dispelling, causing the Original Shinobi not far away to cringe.

" **NARUUUUUTOOOOOO!** " following that, the demonic scream of Montmorency tore through the whole school making everyone, teachers and students alike, shiver at the fury powering it.

 **Not too far away -**

" **I think she is angry.** " Matatabi said impressed.

" **You don't say!** " Son Goku answered sarcastic.

" **Captain Obvious.** " Shukaku added snorting.

"I remember you its MY ass she is after!" Naruto answered with a whine.

" **Uh-ho...** " Kurama said wincing.

"What?"

" **Your master just tried to see through your eyes...Now she is in here...** " Gyouki answered as a new voice was screaming in hysterics in the background.

" **We are trying to calm her down, but it's just making her scream harder.** " the Seven Tailed Biju added sheepishly.

"Oooh...Fuck! Hold on, I am coming in there!" Naruto answered as he hurried into a meditating pose to enter the Seal on his body.

 **Barely a minute earlier – with Monmorency -**

"That's it! I am going to find him myself!" the girl hissed while a literal ' _aura'_ of darkness erupted from her body thanks to her ' _Feminine Fury'_ (tm).

"How, Mistress?" Siesta asked while still shivering from the previous scream.

"Through our bond as Master and Familiar, he suggested it being a bad idea for me to see through his senses as it means sharing a mind, but I don't care anymore about his petty need of privacy!" the other answered while pointing her want at the side of her head.

" _Through the bond of the Familiar: I see and I hear!_ " (I don't remember if they use Latin for their spells or not, if yes pretend she used that Language. Too much of an effort to translate it.)

Montmorency expected the spell to have her left eye, the closest one to her wand, simply gain a connection to Naruto's own eye so to see where he was and reach him; what she got was finding herself surrounded by pitch-black darkness with only a small cone of light illuminating her and a small portion of the pavement she was standing on with few inches of clear water barely wetting the soles of her shoes covering the floor.

"N-Naruto?" she asked with a small voice.

" **Uh-oh!** " she heard a very deep voice utter in discomfort.

"W-W-WHO'S THERE!?" she yelled taking a step back and bumping on something furry and MASSIVE.

" **...Please do not Panic.** " Son Goku muttered with an overly-calm tone while looking all the way down to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" in answer a long scream of fright echoed in the Seal as Montmorency gave full power to her lungs to answer.

" **We are friends! We won't hurt you!"** Choumei hurriedly said joining the Biju Ape.

"A GIANT BUG! KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAH!" the girl replied with a shriek of disgust while curling into a ball.

" _What?"_ a known voice asked sounding as if coming from far away.

" **Your master just tried to see through your eyes...Now she is in here...** " Gyouki answered.

"NARUTO! HELP ME! HELP ME! THERE IS A GIANT BUG! I HATE BUGS! EEEEH-HEEEELP!" the girl yelled making Choumei retreat a little with an hurtful expression.

" **We are trying to calm her down, but it's just making her scream harder.** " the Seven Tailed Biju added sheepishly.

" _Oooh...Fuck! Hold on, I am coming in there!_ "

" **Montomorency?"** Kurama asked poking her with a giant finger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the Noble answered in hysterics.

" **Look at me.** " the Nine Tailed Fox asked gently.

Ever so slowly the girl tentatively opened an eye to look at the giant fox and clearly calming down a little at the more ' _usual'_ sight.

"N-Naruto?" she asked faintly.

" **No, I am Kurama. Remember what he told you? About me? About us?** " he answered as the others _carefully_ stepped forward until all nine circled her.

" **Sorry for scaring you...** " Goku muttered huffing.

"I thought...I thought he meant that you ' _joined him'_ as Chakra n-not _LITERALLY_! I thought only Mister Kurama was sealed inside him!" Montmorency said still with an edge on her voice.

"That's why I said it was a bad idea to use that trick of yours...I wanted to slowly present each one of them to you so to not shock you." the Blond Shinobi said appearing in the Seal to hug Montmorency from behind.

"Naruto?" she asked moving an hand to cover his.

"Hu-uh." he answered while covering the back of her neck in kisses.

"No..." she said weakly.

"Why?"

"Guiche...M-My Parents..." the Noble girl breathed-out as her servant hugged her closer, now alternating light bites to the kisses.

"I don't care." he answered lightly tugging her hair back to expose more neck for him to attack.

"S-S-Stop! I-I...I don't want this!" Montmorency moaned-out while sub-consciously leaning back even more in his hug.

"Liar."

"A-A-Animal!"

"But you like it, eh?" the young man asked jokingly.

"...Yes." she admitted with an utterly ashamed expression soon melting as a loud moan escaped her.

"Monmon-chan...Monmon-chan...Monmon-chan..." he said turning around to ' _attack her_ ' from the front.

"N-N-Naruto...O-O-Oh, GOD! M-More!" she squeaked-out with her hands painfully grabbing his hair to drive him closer.

" **Wow."** Saiken the Slug muttered impressed.

" **It's me or...You know? Getting hotter here..."** Kokuo asked blushing a little while he and the others turned around to not appear to be ogling the couple.

" **Well, it has been more than several** _ **thousand**_ _ **s**_ **of** **years since he had last been with a woman or in Love at all..."** Kurama commented makingthe girl's eyes snap open wide.

"I-I-In L-L-Love?! WITH ME?!"

"Yes, I am." the shinobi answered simply while burying his face in the small of her neck to take a deep breath of her scent.

"N-N-NO!" Montmorency finally managed, with clear unwillingness on her side, to push him away.

"Why? It's not the Familiar Seal making me! That part doesn't work on me thanks to Kurama and the others!" he said hurt.

"My family...We have an arranged marriage with the De Gramont." she answered moving again closer to him.

"I see..."

"But we can-"

"Don't you even try to finish that sentence." Naruto growled while taking a step back.

"No friend-zone?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Never, I had to accept it with Sakura, I had to forget staying with Hinata then with Shion because I was immortal...I won't accept it anymore now that I resolved that problem..."

"But-"

"I am your Familiar. That's more than enough for me, but do not play around with my feelings using that " _Let's remain friends"_ Crap. It's an insult to what I feel." he answered crossing his arms.

"Okay. Okay." Montmorency answered sighing.

"Cut the Spell off, I'll reach you near the Kitchens. We'll then pretend this never happened..." he said while his body faded away as he left the Seal.

"I broke his heart, don't I?" Montmorency asked with a defeated tone.

" **You are not the first one to do it, I guess in the end he simply got used to it.** " Gyouki answered shaking his head.

"I am sure one day he will find the right girl, he is a good man, he will have his chance." she answered giving a small curtsy to the assembled tailed beasts as she too left.

" **...** **I don't like her, she made him suffer.** " Shukaku said huffing.

" **Be good, we are still bound to her through Naruto. Killing the girl would bring more damages than good things.** " Matatabi answered shaking his head.

" **BUT IT WOULD AVENGE HIS HONOR!** **SHE HAS HURT HIM!** **"** the Tanuki screamed in answer.

" **SILENCE!** " both Nine-tailed and Eight-Tailed Biju yelled as one silencing the others.

" **Shukaku.** **C** **alm. Down. NOW! This world works like this, Noble Families decide who the heirs are gonna marry and the brats grow-up fed with the idea of loving their future** **husbands/wives** **. We know that, Naruto knows that and he has accepted it, he will move forward like he did in the past, he just needs time and us not adding fuel to the fire!** " Kurama said making Shukaku wince and fall silent.

" **He'll be okay, this is not the first time that** **this** **happens, even if I always hope it will be the last. But both he and me are starting to actually lose hope about this.** " the Fox then added sighing.

" **Let's just stay ready to offer our support like we always did for him and he** **always** **did for us.** " Matatabi answered with a solemn nod.

" **AYE!** " was the chorused answer of the Bijus.

 **Meanwhile – real world – With Montmorency and Naruto -**

"You okay, Master?" the Noble heard as her eyes regained focus.

"Yes." she answered.

"I was so worried, mistress! But fortunately you are okay now!" Siesta sighed happily.

"Eh?"

"Apparently you collapsed after using that spell, she had not left your side for a moment until now." Naruto answered smiling at the maid.

"I couldn't leave you lie on the floor, Miss Montmorency, so I stood by your side to be sure nothing happened." the girl answered bowing her head.

"You did a good job, Siesta. I feel drained though...Can you...Can you take me to my room, Naruto?" Montmorency answered.

Without a word the blond turned around motioning the girl to climb his back.

"You are free to go...And thank you for your help." Montmorency said nodding.

"I was my duty to assist, Mistress." Siesta answered bowing while watching the Familiar leave rapidly with his Master.

"Poor Mister Naruto...he had such sadness in his eyes...I wonder what happened." the Maid muttered sighing.

 **Academy – Students' Room – Corridor -**

The two were walking side by side through the corridors towards the girl's room when she stopped abruptly to grab her Familiar's hand to make him turn to look at her.

"I am sorry." Montmorency said sighing.

"For what?"

"You know...For not be able to correspond your feelings."

"I understand, it hurts, but I understand." he answered.

"You have to understand that me and Guiche go back to when we were kids. All my life I have been told that we would have married."

"You don't need to explain it, I am not angry." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"...It's just...I know he may look like a womanizer, but he really respects me and he would never do something to hurt me."

" **Is she trying to reassure you...or HERSELF?** " Kurama said in bitter sarcasm.

" **That boy needs an healthy dose of reality and about how actions have consequences before he does something** **really** **stupid.** " the Eight-Tailed Ox added huffing.

"So I can't ask you two choose between me and him?" Naruto, while openly ignoring his Biju companions, asked smirking.

"WHAT ARE YOU...Pfft-Hahahaha! For an instant I thought you were serious." Montmorency started saying before catching the mischievous glint in his eyes and giggling a little.

"At least you laughed, it's still good in my book."

"You know I would have no choice."

"Eh?"

"I still believe that he loves me: my dear perfect GUICHE?!" the Noble girl said before growing shocked at seeing the pale boy she was betrothed with come out of his room with a shaken expression and a very pale face.

"You okay, Guiche-san?" Naruto asked curious.

"Eh? I...I am?" the young man said with an haunted look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Montmorency asked worried.

"DEAR GUICHE!" a new voice said as an ecstatic Katie joined the scene with the widest smile humanly possible.

"Katie?" Montmorency said with narrowed eyes.

"Katie-san?" her Familiar chorused behind her.

"I have wonderful news, my beloved!" the young girl said giddily.

"BELOVED!?"

"I-I-I am sure there must be a mistake!" Guiche tried saying while stuttering in horror.

"There is no need to hide anymore, Guiche! We can finally be together out in the open!" Katie answered hugging the blond man tightly.

"Oooh, God! What happened?" Naruto said face-palming in disbelief.

"I came here directly from the infirmary, I got the answer we were waiting for!" Katie said taking an hand of Guiche and moving it over her belly.

"...Naah!...You are joking!" Naruto asked getting progressively more worried at Montmorency's rapid blanching in complexion, hyperventilation and increased sweating.

"Y-Y-Yes! I am sure she is joking!" Guiche answered nodding rapidly.

"Don't worry, Guiche! I already sent my father a letter, soon we will be able to marry just like you promised me that night last week when we finally made love for the first time!" Katie answered snuggling into his chest.

" **Wasn't** **it** **last week that the boy didn't show-up in Monmon's room after she invited him there for a romantic dinner?...Oh!** " Choumei asked before realization downed on him.

"H-H-How come?" Guiche asked.

"I decided I didn't want to take precautions during our first night, as you said you wished we could marry and that we could have been able to had your father not ' _Trapped you'_ with Montmorency, so I refused to take the medicines you gave me so that if Brimir wanted we could have had our chance! And here it is! Isn't it wonderful?" the girl answered.

"I...I-I didn't mean to say I have been trapped." Guiche tried saying before Naruto's scream interrupted them.

"MONTMORENCY!" the Familiar said cradling the unconscious girl as he tried to wake her up.

"Monmon! Wake up!" he said lightly slapping her.

"Who cares about her? She is just jealous." Katie said waving the girl off.

"SHUT UP!"

" **Kage Bunshin!** " the Familiar growled summoning a clone.

"Go call a nurse and have her come to her room, top priority! Drag her sorry ass here by force if necessary!" Naruto ordered.

"ROGER!" the Clone answered disappearing in a burst of speed.

"And you..." the Shinobi hissed glaring at both Nobles with red eyes adorned by black slit pupils.

"If I don't hurt you both is just because I have to worry about her first, but do not tempt me." he said lifting Montmorency in her arms to take her in her room leaving two shaken Nobles behind.

 **The next day – Montmorency's Room -**

The distraught girl was still curled under her sheets refusing to see everyone, especially Guiche, and spending all her time looking in silence towards the wall with empty eyes.

" _She is still in there, Count de Montmorency._ " she barely heard Naruto say from outside before her door went opened.

" _Very well, Familiar."_

"My little Princess! My sweet Montmorency!" the girl's father said entering immediately to seek his daughter.

"I don't want to see people." she answered weakly.

"You can't exile yourself here," Naruto answered with a sad smile as he closed the door to leave the two alone.

"I know how you feel, and your mother as well was most displeased at seeing the De Gramont heir do this and your our Betrotal Contract..."

"HE HAD HIS WAY WITH ANOTHER GIRL! SHE IS _PREGNANT!_ " Montmorency yelled coming out from under the sheet to glare at her father.

"My dear-"

"WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT A KISS OR A DATE! HE IS GOING TO HAVE A SON OR A DAUGHTER! WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" she continued.

"Do not talk to me like that! This wouldn't have happened had you not insisted to wait!" the girl's father answered in equal anger.

"It is...MY Fault? I DIDN'T SPREAD MY LEGS AT THE FIRST OCCASION AND IT IS MY FAULT!?"

"I told you that Guiche was the copy of his father! You only had to keep him interested another year and then we would have had the marriage done!"

"SO TO BE TRAPPED IN A LOVELESS MARRIAGE LIKE YOURS?!" Montmorency roared.

 _SLAP!_ Her head whipped to the side as her father's hand caught her cheek fully.

"Your mother loves me! And I love her!" the man answered while ignoring Naruto's darting inside at the sound of the slap to glare at him.

"...We were married because our parents decided for us, that's true...but we already loved each other." The man said.

"But-"

"But times are different now, we need that alliance with the De Gramont Family to bring our name to new heights...I am going to see if Guiche's father is open to the idea of marrying his brother to you."

"WHAT?!" Montmorency said shocked.

"He has just lost his first wife due to illness, even if older than you I am sure he will love you dearly."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!? CAN'T I CHOOSE? I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DECIDE WHO TO MARRY!" the girl said furious.

"Life is unfair! And there are times we are called to make sacrifices, and it's time for you to grow-up and accept that as my only daughter you have the duty to protect the future of our family, you have no choice."

"No...choice?"

"You will learn to love him sooner or later, so I decided and so it will be." the old man answered glaring at her.

It was in that moment that Naruto's brain gave-out blaring signals of dangers as he watched Montmorency's eyes dull considerably in colour as she slowly moved to grab her wand on the night-stand.

"Montmnorency?" her father asked confused as the wand went slowly moved to touch his chest.

"The answer is no." she muttered darkly as her wand got covered by a dark purple aura.

"Monmon, it's okay, I am here." the man gasped in shock at the sudden movement of the girl's Familiar, sighing relieved when Naruto's hand gently grabbed hers making the spell die-down.

"Don't be mistaken, I stopped her for her sake, not yours. You would have been free to kick her out of the family had she attacked you. I am HER Familiar, not yours." the Shinobi said once stolen a quick look at the man's expression.

Shocked that HIS daughter, his small, beloved daughter was about to attack him, the man simply walked towards the door and stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"I am doing this to give her a good life, a future worthy of her, nothing more and nothing else."

"Liar." Naruto answered nonplussed making the man flinch and walk out.

"He just wants to follow his agenda, right? Just to have a tiny bit more political influence." Montmorency asked sighing.

"..."

"...I thought so." she said taking his silence as an answer while patting the spot next to her on her bed.

"Thank you for stopping me." she added grateful, surprising him by climbing on his lap to curl against his body.

"I didn't want to give him more ammunition against you." He answered smiling.

"...Do you still love me?" she asked whispering.

"..."

"...Yeah." he admitted in defeat after a long silence.

"Am I still able to have a chance?" she asked.

"It depends. Are you trying to substitute Guiche? To rebel against your fath-UGH!" Naruto tried saying before Montmorency kissed him into silence.

"I was...Unsure about what I felt, ever since you arrived you have been a constant test for my determination to stay with Guiche...and I was losing the battle every day more."

"Oh."

"And when I was about to snap at thinking how to resolve this, that idiot went and resolved my doubts for me...So, am I still worthy of you, _Monsieur_ Namikaze?" she asked circling his neck with her arms to better look at his face.

"What about your father?" he asked worried.

"He decided to sell me out to have a tiny bit more Political Power because jealous about his little friends having more influence than him; I instead want to stay with someone that loves me for me, not my name. So, would you still love me should he kick me out from the family? Even should I lose my status as a Noble?" Montmorency asked.

"Huhuhu! Of course!"

"...I am taking an huge gamble here." the girl's father muttered as he peaked inside.

" _EEEEP_!" she shrieked in fear.

"But Professor Colbert speaks highly of your Familiar's combat ability, and several other Nobles and _Princess Henrietta_ herself confirmed those voices after what they saw during the Familiar Fair...You have one year to make your Familiar raise in the Military Ranks enough to not shame me should your staying together comes out. Until then every relationship must be a secret...If you REALLY have to date your Familiar of course, Montmorency. This is all." the man said closing the door to walk away.

"You didn't notice he was listening?" the girl asked faintly.

"I am not perfect, Monmon-chan...I was more focused on you."

"But he gave his blessing in the end, right?" she asked shocked.

"For the moment, unless something big happen that makes me ' _Gain Points'_ it's still not sure." he replied.

"BUT HE DID GIVE IT!" Montmorency said pushing him down on the mattress.

 **Outside the door -**

"See to be happy, I am losing a big chance for this, so at least YOU try to be happy for this." The girl's father muttered sighing.

" _Oooh! Please, don't kiss me there!_ " he heard Montmorency moan.

"Oh, Founder!" the man gurgled in horror.

" _Then...what about_ _HERE_ _!"_ Naruto answered challengingly.

" _Aaaaaahn!_ "

"Kyaaaaah! I AM NOT LISTENING! I AM NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALA!" shrieking in horror at hearing his little princess letting-out those moans the man covered his ears and rushed out to not hear more as the two were apparently not stopping any soon.

 **Several days later -**

"Mou! Why I can't hold your hand at least? What's wrong in that?" Naruto asked whining.

"Because it's one of those little things that people notice and could ruin everything, until we are sure my father won't whine about us we have to be discreet." Montmorency answered huffing.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Today is the day Louise and Guiche will move to fulfill the mission Princess Henrietta talked about, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I kept my eyes open at night until I saw her come here again two days ago; She asked Valliere-san to reach Albion to recover an incriminating letter before the rebel forces find it themselves, if she and Guiche fail we risk Germania calling-off their offer of alliance with Tristain. Valliere-san also has a special letter with her she needs to give to a certain Prince Wales, so we also need to protect her long enough to do that, God knows what is inside that second letter."

"And she is tasking _Louise_ and _Guiche_ with something so important? WHY?!" Montmorency asked in disbelief.

"Nepotism." he answered shrugging.

" **Or Void Element Magic."** Kurama added.

" _Hard to tell if the Princess already knows about her having that Power inside._ " the shinobi thought in answer.

"Say...Isn't Guiche's Familiar the one harassing Valliere-san?" the blond asked smirking.

"Tch! The Familiar too is a skirt-chaser. Let's go help her before she fails even before starting." Montmorency said annoyed before running towards the duo of Nobles plus giant mole Familiar.

 **With Louise and Guiche -**

" _Why this happened? WHY!?_ " Louise thought in despair as she tried to shake-off the giant mole trying to pounce on her.

" _You managed to spill the drugged wine on its head before managing to give it to Montmorency's Familiar, this is what happened._ " the tiny ghost of Brimir whispered in her ear unheard by Guiche.

"Stop reading my mind! And the Love Potion was supposed to be drank by Naruto! Not this thing! It was my ticket to reclaim my mis-placed Familiar! And now I am getting sexually assaulted by a giant mole!" she hissed in answer.

"At least by tomorrow night the effect will be over, for once your being so cheap helped you, you just have to ignore Verdandi for the next twenty-four hours and you'll be fine." the tiny ghost answered greatly amused before rapidly fading away.

"Really! Not even your Familiar is salvageable." Montmorency said joining the scene to help the pinkette shove away the mole.

"My Verdandi is only a tad affectionate and-"

"HUSH!" Montmorency growled making the other fall silent.

It was in that moment that an unnatural, exceedingly strong gust of wind slammed on the group launching everyone back and making Guiche's Familiar painfully fall on Montmorency throwing the girl a little farther away from Louise along the mole Familiar.

"Oh, dear! I am deeply sorry, but I thought I saw Little Louise being in danger and over-reacted, my deepest apologies!" Wardes said smiling widely as he " _Fabulously"_ swooped-in to help the fallen Louise up from the grass with his most dazzling smile.

All this of course while giving off the most convincing act about his being too worried about the petite girl to notice Montmorency or Guiche being on the ground as well moaning in pain from his overly powerful spell.

His acting though stopped when an hand grabbed his shoulder to force him to turn around to find a set of red eyes with slit pupils drilling an hole in his very soul almost shredding it, making the hair on the back of the nobleman's neck stand-up in an instant and his face to pale slightly at the feral growl climbing out of the shinobi's throat.

"It's okay, Naruto. I am fine." Montmorency said nonplussed as she graciously accepted the blond Familiar's hand to get up as he had immediately ignored Wardes in favour of helping her stand as soon as she spoke.

"You sure?" he asked concerned and with his eyes back into being blue.

"That stupid mole just fell on me because of the wind; I am fine and with not even a bruise, see?" the girl answered with a gentle smile as she moved through a small pirouette to show her lack of bruises or wounds.

"That's good and all, but I'll have to stick closer to you all the same, I can't let you alone for an instant that you get into troubles." Naruto said chuckling.

"You are my Familiar, not my nanny!" Montmorency said pouting.

" _What about my being your boyfriend instead? Can I worry because of that?_ " he asked whispering with a playful smile.

" _That's a secret until we can elevate your Status so to not have others bother us...But, yes, that's acceptable._ " she answered winking.

" _Okay,_ _boss!_ _"_

"I think we have not been introduced yet...You are?" Wardes asked curious after recomposing himself and presenting his hand.

"Naruto Namikaze, Familiar of Montmorency de Montmorency." the shinobi answered exchanging the gesture.

"Peculiar name." the man answered, wincing when the strength of the hand-shake went up a notch making his hand's bones whine in agony.

"My mother loved it. Your name?" Naruto asked back.

"I am Viscount Wardes of the Griffin Knights and I am..."

"You are dead meat if you pull-off another stunt like that." the other muttered.

"I beg you pardon?"

"The wind was more powerful than what it was needed and you were transparent in your pleasure to play knight in shining armour for Valliere-san...Those people may fall for your act, but from where I come from even an Academy Student would have seen right through you." Naruto explained.

"So?" Wardes muttered with a challenging smile.

The small blast of _Killing Intent_ focused solely on him and lasting a mere instant pulverized the smile freezing it into a mask of pure horror.

"I'll keep my eyes on you...And at the first misstep an ' _incident'_ will happen that will tragically (and  painfully) end you. Harm my Master or any other of my precious people for your little games and I'll shove an hand down your throat and pull you inside-out. Got it?" Naruto whispered in his ear with a chilly tone gaining a shaken nod in answer.

"Good! I am glad we have an understanding!" the shinobi said, now smiling cheerfully as if he had never been angry to begin with.

"What have you done?" Montmorency asked exasperated.

"I threatened him with castration should he hurt you again, Monmon-chan!" he answered simply.

 _Sigh!_ "Don't say those things in front of another Noble! Seriously, what have you told him?" the blond girl asked groaning.

"I just gently asked him to be more cautious next time he summons Wind Spells, he answered that he was sorry about over-reacting at Valliere-san being in apparent danger." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Oh! I appreciate the gesture, but it had clearly been an incident, Naruto." Montmorency said a little mollified while stealthy grabbing his hand for an instant to give it a light squeeze.

"I'll be good," he answered smiling and returning the gesture.

"You okay, Wardes?" Louise asked worried.

"Y-Yes, my dear Louise...Everything is perfect." the older man answered smiling weakly.

"Very well, we will accompany you others to the nearest town as I need some supplies, then you'll be able to go on with whatever you are going to do while I come back, just be sure to bring back Guiche in one piece, please. He has a _DAUGHTER_ or a _SON_ to return to." Montmorency said making her EX-betrothed flinch.

"Thank you for your offer of accompanying us, Miss De Montmorency, but where is your horse then?" Wardes asked.

"She can ride with me!" Guiche said immediately.

"What about me?" Naruto said smirking.

"Oh, seriously! People will get afraid!" the girl said exasperated.

"But sooner or later they'll see it, better in a time of peace than during a battle and so thinking they are being attacked by something massive!" the shinobi answered whining.

"Okay-okay!" Montmorency admitted in defeat.

"What are they talking about?" Wardes asked while turning to look at Louise.

"About that." the pink-haired girl said bitterly as she pointed behind the man.

"I don't understand..." the Griffin Knight said as he turned back to see his own full-body reflection in the giant eye of Naruto's Nine-tailed Fox Form.

To his credit Wardes' girlish shriek did not pierce the sound barrier, but it still made quite the try by surpassing every level of volume or pitch normally possible for any living being in nature.

"I thought that by now people knew about my ' _Big-Size_ _d_ _'_ Familiar, _Monsieur_ Wardes!" Montmorency said amused from her sitting position between the Biju's giant ears.

"N-N-NO-ONE TOLD ME IT WAS _THAT BLOODY GIGANTIC!_ How do you feed him?!" Wardes asked.

"He just turns human when eating, like that the portion too is just human-sized. So? Shall we go?" the girl answered shrugging while waving forward with a dainty gesture of her hand.

"Yes, we should not waste time!" Guiche answered nodding fiercely.

"Come with me, dear Louise. My Griffin will make this trip shorter." the older man said with a charming smile.

 _Sigh **!**_ **"Get on my head, Guiche. Otherwise mister knight here will leave you behind just to show-off his giant parrot**." Naruto said sighing.

"And my horse?"

"You'll get another when we will part ways in town, Guiche. Now just come here and let's go." Montmorency answered while watching the blond boy being grabbed by the giant Fox' hand to be moved sitting near her.

"Hands where I can see them, Guiche De Gramont. We no longer are engaged so I am off-limits." she hissed.

"But-"

"HUSH! You had your occasion and ruined it, now focus on your mission!" the girl said silencing the other Noble with a glare.

"Well, if we are all ready, onward!" Wardes said as he kicked his ride forward hoping to get as much distance from the beast as possible.

" **Coming, coming!** " Naruto answered as he lazily followed.

" _Big and fast too._ " Wardes thought in dismay at watching the giant creature keeping-up with clear ease the fast flying of the Griffin he was riding.

" **So that is Wardes, one of the men behind _Reconquista_ , Wind and Lightning especially should be his forte.**" the Eight-Tailed Ox said with a thoughtful expression.

" _It doesn't matter, we'll keep our eyes open and follow them from afar, they know the '_ Flashy Side' _of our Shinobi World, not the part where we stick to the shadows._ " Naruto answered while glaring at the older man riding the Griffin.

The mission to Albion had thus begun, the duo of blond Familiar and blond Mage could now only hope that their future intervention won't be discovered by the various traitors hiding behind every corner as a crucial turning point for the future of Tristain was slowly unfolding in front of them.

 **Omake – Joseph' Mistake -**

 **Gallia – Throne Room -**

It had been two days, two days that Joshep' (Void) Familiar Sheffield had returned after failing her mission to kidnap either the Montmorency heiress or the Valliere one, and in those two days the woman had _**NEVER**_ stopped crying her eyes out while blabbering nonsense.

"THAT'S IT! You will answer me now! What happened!?" Joshep asked with booming voice.

"I was...I was- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the woman tried saying before a new wail of despair broke her words.

"TALK!"

"I had successfully infiltrated the school and was looking for those two girls when I heard loud grunts and muffled screams coming from the bedroom of the De Montmorency's Heiress. So I tore down the door to attack them...and...and..."

"And?" Joseph asked crossing his arms.

"She was there, naked...B-Biting down on her pillow as her Familiar kept ramming his thing inside her with brutal power, then he grabbed her hair to pull back her head and I heard the full pleasure in her voice...WAAAAAAAH!" Sheffield answered between hiccups.

"Okay? Why you didn't interrupt them?" the King said uncertain.

"I TRIED! But a Germanian woman blind-sided me while I was trying to not look at his...at his thing." she answered blushing.

"At his thing?" the man said taken aback in disgust.

"Never saw something like that, It wa-"

"Spare me the details! What happened then?"

"They tied me up: the Germanian woman, your Niece Tabitha and her dragon Familiar...Then...Then they forced me to watch as he cloned himself to pleasure all of them at the same time...It was glorious..." the Familiar answered with a far-away look in her eyes.

"Eh?" confusion, after years of Void in his heart the first emotion to return to Joseph was pure confusion.

"He was like a Sex Demon, all of them...in so many ways...so many clones always hard...taking turns or even three of them at the same time pleasuring each girl in every possible hole..."

"Ehm! I think I understand now..." the King of Gallia tried saying.

"He didn't seem to get tired even! On the contrary! At each orgasm he seemed to gain more power and Lust!" Sheffield said in wonder.

"That's okay, you can stop telling me!" Joseph added in pure discomfort.

"After nine hours (and he still wasn't even a little winded) I could only do one thing..."

"Which was run away?" the man asked hopeful.

"I tried to defect and join the group...From what I understand the Montmorency Heiress seems open to share if the others don't disrupt her cuddles-time with Master Naruto..."

"DEFECT?! MASTER!?" Joseph asked with a shrilly voice.

"You didn't see him! He was so passionate! So determined to bring his lovers utmost pleasure! He even could do it more than twice in a row without getting limp like cold, dead fish! After all this time with you and that... _pinkie_ of yours I thought it was the norm!"

"HEY! Watch your mouth, Familiar!...and I find impossible to believe you were ready to defect to them just for that." the old man said offended.

"I TRIED to defect but they refused! I even offered to be the innocent, big-breasted girl easily embarrassed during sex and they answered that they had that half-elf Tiffania for that!" Sheffield answered indignant.

"Oh, Brimir..."

"Failed that, I said that I would have been the bubbly pretty girl with childish personality and in answer the Familiar of that niece of yours turned into a girl saying she was already covering that angle herself!"

"Stop..." the King of Gallia begged.

"But I didn't want to admit defeat! So I said that I would have been the kinky Maid...and that bitch Siesta managed to beat me to it by resenting herself in the room wearing only a tiny, too-tight apron covering her naked body before glomping four clones waiting in line so to be gang-banged to oblivion!"

"Please stop...Have mercy!" Joseph begged while slowly curling into fetal position while feeling his male pride slowly and painfully crumble to dust.

"My next plan was by far the most dangerous one, once schooled my features I said in monotone: ' _I'll be the silent girl barely showing emotions'..._ and they said that your niece was already taking care of that! She couldn't answer herself since she was deep-throating a clone while another was plowing her ass mercilessly." Sheffield said sobbing at the memory.

"TABITHA?!"

"Then I tried my last card: the Pure Maiden easily corrupted or the frosty bitch that likes to be overpowered in sex and guess what?! Princess Henrietta popped-up saying she was already covering the first role with her " _friend_ "Agnes sometimes joining to be the latter! All of them coming in the Montmorency Heiress room for one giant orgy! The only consolation is that Valliere too was not invited as she had been tied-up near me after she tried to force herself in there. They weren't looking for a Tsundere either apparently."

"So you are crying because..." Joseph said once the horrid realization struck him.

"They sent me back! THEY DIDN'T WANT MEEEEEE! WAAAAAH!" she said crying in despair once again.

"Ugh!...So this...This is Envy?...and Shame?...It burns...Please God give me back the Void in my heart..." Joseph moaned pitifully from his spot on the floor while ignoring his crying Familiar; it will take _MONTHS_ for him to recover from the near-fatal blow to his self-esteem.

 _Sigh_! "Lucky bitch!" Sheffield in the meantime said between sobs.

 **End of the Omake -**

 **Did I do wrong with Guiche? For the sake of my story I have to say "No" but honestly, in Canon his fight with Saito and subsequent defeat was one of the many turning points for him to "Grow up", that along being discovered two-timing Montmorency with Katie.**

 **The pregnancy, I thought it fitting even if I am not sure a girl of 16? can get pregnant, since he loved to fill Katie's head with romantic non-sense to woo her, reaching a point where that young girl would see an opportunity to fulfill all the fantasies the boy fed her seemed plausible, and it also helped teaching Guiche that actions have consequences.**

 **Well, too late to cry on the spoiled milk if I did wrong, now Naruto and Montmorency are starting to be a couple and you know what it means: now the others girls of the ' _Group'_ will also start getting closer, first of all Henrietta and Irukuku...I hope to be able to write it in an enjoyable way.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please keep following me.**

 **I'll see you around the Net.**

 **Tr230.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to be more gentle with Louise here as well, a little ribbing is nice, but I am no longer interested in bashing so I'll try to make my approach to her a tiny git more gentle, not too much, but I'll try to not go too close to the " _Bashing"_ territory.**

 **I promise I will try. ^ ^**

 **If you know someone able and open to draw an image for this and my other stories please tell me.**

 **Naruto is disgustingly OP in this story, don't say I never warned you.**

 **Pairing: _Naruto / Montmorency /_ _Henrietta_ _and_ _T_ _abitha_ _(with Irukuku as added bonus)_ _._**

 **I am adding Tiffania since a LOT of you were a step close at begging me to.**

 **I** **f this ruins the story for you...MEH! I can't make everyone happy, it's impossible so I stopped bothering about that ages ago and decided to write just for the sake of writing.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time._

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I CAN'T make him Canon-like.**

 **Chapter 6: Mission to Albion. Part 2.**

 **Town of La Rochelle – Inn – Roof – Night -**

The town of La Rochelle was the intended destination of Wardes as it held the closest port (and in there the fastest ships) one could use to reach the floating lands of Albion; and even if the egocentric asshole had tried to leave Naruto, Montmorency and Guiche behind, either to show-off to Louise how she needed just him or not is up to debate, the Shinobi Familiar had no trouble keeping up with the man's flying mount to reach the town.

And in the last stretch even surpassing the Noble enough to leave him in the dust so to deposit Guiche close enough to reach the place by himself on foot, transform from huge fox to human AND deal a new blow to the pretentious prick's Huge Ego so to satisfy _**Naruto's**_ own Huge Ego all in one.

(An Uzumaki _**NEVER**_ ends-up second place when showing-off!...It was a small quirk of the Clan.)

Now, completely enshrouded in darkness like only a ninja could be, the blond shinobi was scanning the streets in front of the inn filled by drunkards and whatnot to see if his target really had planned for a small show like Fouquet had said the night before the small group departed for La Rochelle.

 **Flash-back – Tristain Academy – Longueville's Office -**

" _So? Adjusting to your new life?_ " _Naruto asked looking around the small room._

" _You make it sound easy, dammit! I had to create a new Longueville so that I could first leave around enough proof for Reconquista's spies to find and believe she was real and then even MORE proof of me supposedly kidnapping her and taking her place for my mission here!...Oh, wait! I also had to create false leads making them believe Fouquet is now dead for good and some others detailing how you freed the 'Real' Longueville to take her back here! Have you any idea how hard it was to wave all those lies, fake lives, fake leads, fake childhood friends, fake childhood crushes, witnesses, 'mistakes', coincidences, past failed and '_Let's-remain-friends' _relationships and everything else in between?!" the woman hissed in answer._

" _I did all that for years myself, talk to the hand." Naruto answered waving her off haughtily, although without mentioning the fact that the 'years' were above the tens of thousand before his returning into being Mortal._

" _Idiot...But at least thanks to you I am free of those men and can still help Tiffania and the kids." Longueville (formerly Fouquet and Mathilda) said sighing._

" _Yep! But returning on topic...The Princess will send '_ Help' _for Louise-san and her mission starting tomorrow...It means Wardes has finally made his move, eh?" the blond shinobi asked._

" _From what I could gather, yes. Luckily some of the spies of Reconquista are still the incompetent morons I remembered them being, I intercepted some letters our dear friend has exchanged with them and some others to prepare his little Drama once reached La Rochelle." the former thief answered dropping on her chair sighing._

" _A fake assault on Valliere-san...Why? All this for him to then jump to her rescue? They are engaged! He doesn't need to play hero to woo her..." Naruto muttered while reading the woman's notes._

" _Exactly what I thought, he has no reason to do this, but he has apparently planned everything down to the last detail, he even had some men tasked with distracting the guards patrolling the streets and others already at the docks to prepare a flying ship for Albion so to depart at the moment's notice...It doesn't make any sense..."_

" _Whatever it is, it must not be good, both for Valliere-san AND for Albion." Naruto answered looking at the notes with narrowed eyes._

" **Reconquista** _, the group formed by the rebels of Albion, is about to deal the finishing blow to the royalists and the others still loyal to the King of Albion, it will be just a matter of days before they will drive out or kill their remaining enemies...This means that Wardes has a tight schedule, so he must be preparing everything for a 'daring escape' so to not waste time to reach Albion." Longueville answered._

" _He must be afraid of Wales taking away the letters somewhere he and his friends cannot find them if they suspect anything or get there too late." the shinobi answered._

" _Probably. You follow Wardes and Valliere and see what happens. I suggest you to wait the very last instant to act though...Just in case." the secretary said with a worried tone._

" _Do not worry, me and Monmon-chan will be careful. Thank you, Mathilda." he answered smiling._

" _No. Thank YOU, Sir Naruto." the woman replied with a grateful smile and a bow._

 **Back to the Present – Inn rooftop -**

It was in the middle of that small reminiscing that a group of ' _Drunk Sailors'_ started bothering a group of guards forcing the soldiers to chase the men away from in front of the Inn leaving enough freedom for a group of cloaked figures to rapidly enter the building.

"Here they are." the ninja growled with narrowed eyes as he entered the bedroom right under him the owner believed an elderly couple had booked for the night.

"Boss?" the blond, in truth a **Shadow Clone** , said uneasy once inside.

 _ **\- (Adult Content Warning) -**_

"Nooo! I-I-It's dirty! N-Not before we are married!" Montmorency moaned as she lied on the bed with her Familiar behind her, one of his hands under her blouse playing with her breast while the other was using the middle finger to drive her to release by going in-and-out of her with ruthless speed and experience.

"Then stop squeezing my finger so hard, Monmon-chan." he answered smirking and momentarily stopping suckling on the girl's newly-discovered erogenous zone on her neck near the jugular vein.

" _Ehm_...Boss?" the Clone tried again while pulling on the collar of his jumpsuit.

"B-Beast!" the Noble girl said whining as her hand moved behind herself to grab his hair and pull him in an indecent and sloppy kiss.

" **And Guiche** **decided to let** **her go...If only he knew what he is missing on."** Shukaku commented impressed.

" **His los** **t** **, our gain.** **And even then, our Jinchuuriki has tens of thousands years of experience in pleasuring women, she can't hope to keep-up!** **"** Kurama answered amused.

" **Since when you are a Voyeur?** " Son Goku asked the Kyuubi.

" **Huhuhu!** **Aren't we all? You all were right besides me when watching him bang all his past fiancees into oblivion through all those years,** " the Fox answered shrugging.

"... **He is** **sadly** **right.** " Gyuki admitted sighing.

 **Real World -**

" _Oh, Founder! This is so indecent! I shouldn't be doing this! We are not even married! And he is...He is molesting my whole body!_ " Montmorency thought helpless while guttural animalistic moans kept coming out of her mouth as her Familiar kept stimulating her to the point of driving her insane making her legs randomly kick out on the bed.

"So dirty, Monmon-chan! You are flooding the bed! I better add another finger to stop all those juices from coming out!" the last shinobi said mimicking perfectly a concerned tone.

" _NO! Not another finger,_ _I beg you_ _!_ _Not another finger!_ _It's so tight alreaaaaaa-GUOOOOOOH!"_ the girl thought before going cross-eyed as the fingers massaging the insides of her womanhood became two, but when he bent those fingers into a ' _hook'_ so to scrap on her walls (and on her _G-Spot_ especially as he had found it somehow.) her orgasm _**FINALLY**_ came like a hammer-blow to her brain making her body give a short convulsion-like jerking as she _'exploded'_ on the bed drenching it.

"All this with only two fingers? Then I wonder what will happen if I use three..." the Familiar whispered hotly in her ear while showing her how he licked clean his fingers drenched in her release making her go wide-eyed.

"Aaah! Aaah!" the Noble replied panting and still recovering from her very first orgasm.

"...Monmon-chan?" he asked now positively worried.

"Was that...The first time you had an orgasm?"

"Y-Y-Yes." she finally answered before turning around to bury her face in his neck.

"You mean that you never even masturbate?" he asked confused.

"What's that?" she asked back while licking his neck and cheek with her eyes closed.

" **...** **I call bullshit, there can't be a teen that has not even masturbate once! That would be stuff worthy of a Fantasy Novel!** " Matatabi said shocked.

"Boss!" the Clone finally said once recomposed himself.

"What?!" the Original asked annoyed.

"Wardes' buddies are here, he is enacting his fake attack on Louise-san." the _Bunshin_ answered.

"FUCK! You are right! We need to...Monmon-chan?" he said before looking down uncertain.

"Uh-hu?" she answered without stopping her ' _all important'_ task of holding his shirt up with a hand so to lick his abs with short pauses of gentle suckling on his nipples.

"We need to go help Louise-san," both Original and **Kage Bunshin** answered as one with a tone both really aroused and really disturbed.

"Uuuuhm!" she answered pushing her Familiar down and forcing his shirt all the way up almost removing it.

"WHOA!" he yelped as her small tongue trailed back down from his chest to his belly button to lightly lick it.

"MONMON-CHAN!" he said grabbing her face to force her to look at him.

"...Eh?...Oh!..." finally snapping out of her ' _moment'_ the young Noble finally focused enough to recollect what she was doing, all the while looking up at him and her tongue still out and dipping in his belly.

Actually showing a HUGE self-control, Montmorency's face turned completely red while she adjusted her Familiar's clothes, dried the droll from her chin, adjusted her blouse and once chosen the driest side of the bed she buried herself under the sheets in a tight cocoon.

All without the smallest of screams either, a great achievement indeed.

"I guess it means I am going alone to investigate?" Naruto asked with a gentle smile.

"I am never going to show my face around ever again, leave me here to die in shame alone!" was the answer muffled by the sheets.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said chuckling.

"Will you be fine, boss?" the Clone asked worried.

"I won't fight them, Louise-san is in no real danger as this is a set-up, but I want to see _why_ Wardes-teme is going through all this pain to look like a Hero to Louise." the Original answered.

"Not that, Boss. I mean down there!" the smirking Bushin said pointing at the ' _tent'_ formed by the Shinobi's pants.

"Eh! I'll deal with this later myself...Unless Monmon-chan wants to take care of it herself." he answered smirking.

"I will do that later-I MEAN _NO!_ " the Noble replied before switching answer immediately at hearing her Familiar's chocking sound of surprise.

"You better go now! I'll remain to protect her." the Clone said uneasy.

"Yeah, before I jump her for real." the other answered hurrying out.

"..."

"...You are a dirty girl, Monmon-chan! Just admit it!" the clone said amused.

"S-S-SHUT UP!" the girl shrieked in answer.

 **With Naruto – In the meantime -**

Moving silently through the corridors the shinobi could find the right room used by both Valliere and Wardes easily enough since the door had been clearly kicked-down showing the brute way the ' _thieves'_ had decided to use for entering, all accompanied by the screams and loud noises of fighting and furniture getting smashed to pieces.

Knowing well that they will be too worried to be both believable AND careful to not actually wound the Noble girl for real, along giving Wardes plenty of occasions to play hero, Naruto stood glued to the wall to peek inside the room to see the Viscount standing in front of the window fighting the _Leader_ of the bandits while the others dutifully waited their "turn" to attack him like in any cheap drama worth its low budget.

"Valliere-san? You Okay?" he mouthed to Louise as soon as their eyes met along signaling her to stay silent.

"Hu-uh!" she managed with a tiny nod while cradling her bug Familiar to her chest protectively making the blond smile a little in satisfaction, it was clear that for all her whining about it, she did love the little thing enough to worry about it.

"Stay there." The Shinobi asked grabbing the thug closest to himself and knocking him unconscious along dragging him outside the room unseen along using a rapid _**Henge**_ to take the man's place.

"You foul thieves! I shall not let you hurt my beloved Louise! BEGONE!" Wardes thundered as he stood in front of Louise in his full ' _Glory'_.

"This isn't over!" the Leader, adequately beaten and bruised to look like the defeated party, said signaling the others to follow him outside escaping.

" **Exit stage left! You know what to do, Naruto.** " Kurama said making the Jinchuuriki nod while following the thugs in the planned dramatic escape.

" _Yeah, I have an idea already,"_

" **Kage Bunshin!** " creating enough copies to overcome the six men as soon as they got far away enough from the room the Real Naruto dropped the **Henge** to address his clones.

"Tie-up, gag and knock-down those assholes and send a message to either Agnes-san or Princess Henrietta herself, I don't care who you reach first; we need to have somebody the Princess can trust come here to get those bastards, they will help us show Wardes' true intentions for Tristain." the blond ordered while rapidly returning towards Louise's room.

"Hai!" the Shadow Clones answered as one.

"Good! Now...Let's see what our master actor has planned for Valliere-san to need this farce to happen..." he then muttered as he returned to peek inside the room.

 **With Louise and Wardes -**

"My dear Louise! Are you okay?" He heard Wardes asked while kneeling in front of the girl.

"I-I will be..." the still-shocked girl replied with just a faint trembling in her voice betraying her nervousness.

"Have no fear, I always make my top priority being there to protect you," the older man answered as he walked towards the window to open it and look outside towards the sky.

"You know? This journey may be what we really needed after all." he the said after a long silence.

"What?" Louise asked confused.

"This mission! This...This Task the Princess has given us! This will be the perfect opportunity for us to reconnect after years spent apart! Ever since the day I asked your father permission to marry you and have the betrothal contract written I never stopped thinking about you," Wardes said without looking towards to the girl, nor noticing how the less-than-romantic light in his eyes went noticed by the hidden Naruto that instead was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"You-You did?" Louise asked incredulous.

"Yes! I felt there was something different about you the moment I firstly laid my eyes on you...So I made-up my mind and decided you were the girl I was waiting for, the answer to my prayers." the man answered with a loud whisper.

" **Greed! That man stinks of greed!** " Shukaku roared in anger as flashes of Madara showing the same expression on the man's face flashed in the minds of both Bijus and Shinobi.

" _He_ _somehow must_ _know_ _that_ _Valliere-san's is a Void Mage. He must have somehow discovered it years ago and started planning to have her as_ _his_ _wife..._ _B_ _ut...Why?_ " Naruto thought as he felt Montmorency stealthily move behind him to press herself against his body to stay hidden and spy like him.

" **Maybe he wants to mix** **the** _ **Bloodline**_ **of the Void to** **the one of h** **is family. But for what? Status? Power? The Void Element is practically worthless without books/masters to train it** **with** **or a way to control it properly**." Kurama answered equally unsure.

"Naruto?" Montmorency asked with a very low whisper.

"Yes?"

"Guiche has been sedated, a powerful sleeping drug has been put in his wine, I recognized the smell from the glass he still had in his hand." the Noble young girl muttered snarling.

"Figures, the bastard is probably planning to leave him behind so that only him and Louise-san will reach Albion." Naruto answered.

"I see...Does this mean he really is a member of _Reconquista_ like you said?" Montmorency replied with a cold tone, it was then that they heard Wardes chuckle mirthlessly and move towards a side cabinet to take a bottle of wine.

"Unfortunately, yes. They may as well have spies inside Henrietta's court too apparently." the shinobi replied.

 **With Wardes and Louise -**

"I see you are still a little nervous from our recent run-in with danger, here, this will help calm down your nerves, I will keep you company myself as well." the man said filling two glasses and tactlessly emptying his own in one gulp.

"To us! And our future wedding" he said refilling his glass as soon as the petite Valliere took her own in her hands.

"W-W-Wedding?!" the girl shrieked scared.

"In the future, of course! Someday we will have our ' _Happily Ever After'_ together. In the _**near**_ future..." Wardes replied jokingly, although Naruto could hear the man's tone darken considerably in the final part.

"I...I still think we are too young to get married..." she tried saying leaving the glass on the table to walk towards the window and look at the streets below.

"You are not too much younger than what your own mother was when she married your father, my Precious Louise." Wardes answered walking behind her to grab her shoulders making the girl stiffen a little.

"We are in no rush to get married either, we will first finish this mission and then talk a bit more about this. Do you still have the letter the Princess gave us?" he asked with a gentle tone.

"Yes, I kept it hidden in a secret pocket of my cape I had the maids sew there for me. You think...You think there will be more attacks? All to stop us from talking with Prince Wales?"

"I fear we won't be free to relax for not even an instant until we have done and we are back at the Academy, be strong, Louise. The hard part starts now." he said walking away from her to silently take her glass of wine and secretly drop something inside it making Naruto and Montmorency go wide-eyed.

"What the..." the blond girl said shocked.

" _Grrr_! Does this answer your question about his loyalty?" her Familiar growled in answer.

"I-I am scared, Wardes." Louise finally admitted turning around to look at him.

"Now is no time to be scared. Little fears and silly delusions will have to wait." the man answered bluntly as he too turned to look at her before marching with determined steps and grab her hand with his free one.

"You are the daughter of two powerful Mages and Nobles. Your heritage is one of greatness and importance and a lot of expectations are and will always be put on you. Something I think is wrong doing, especially since you are by any means considered a failure, but…" Wardes said with an intense glare that made the girl flinch.

"A-A-A failure?!" Louise gasped in shock while jerking her hand free from his hold, her face clearly showing the deep feeling of betrayal his words caused her.

"I said that you are _**considered**_ a failure by the others. But I instead can see their error, their blindness! You have an incredible power that nobody else has, I could clearly see your soul shine in untapped talent back there when you were still young! I can go as far as to say that your potential grew even more vast, becoming like an endless ocean of Magic!"

"How can you say this? What makes you so different from the others to let you say I can do great things?" the petite girl asked still unsure.

"Because contrary to the ignorant masses we both are forced to spend time with, I am not _blind_ , I can think with my own head ignoring dogmas and unwritten rules and see the world with a more open mind! Where other people only saw errors upon errors and explosions and mistakes, I saw something more, something never before seen!" He answered with wide eyes while gently forcing her to grab the glass of drugged wine.

"W-W-W-What?"

"My dear Louise...You can be great! You WILL be great! More than the Princess of Tristain! More than the King of Albion or Gallia! More that your fellow students at the Accademy! Even greater than the Founder Brimir himself! You have what it takes to be a legendary mage able to rewrite history itself and change the world to your image...I know that, I saw that in you!" Wardes said with a crazed smile he immediately covered, although not rapidly enough for Louise to not notice as the spying duo could see her take a half step back from the man.

"And I am tired of waiting...Marry me, Louise!" he then said closing in on her once again making her take another step back.

"H-H-Here? N-Now?" she asked with a red face, still too much into her old infatuation for the man to fully grasp how wrong the situation really was.

"Yes! Yes! Why waiting? Why wasting time when we both could do great things together? When we would be just so happy?" he answered.

"Can we...Can we wait just a little bit more? I want to finish my studies before that, I want to make a name for myself as a Mage before any marriage! I want to prove to everybody that I am not a failure." she answered with a small, trembling voice.

"Huhuhu! Fine, have it your way. It's not like I don't know you WON'T be a great Mage." the older man answered with a jovial laugh as he patted her head.

"So? Once again! To us and our Marriage!" Wardes said rising his glass once again.

"Naruto!" Montmorency said in alarm.

"Yes, I'll-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" a new voice said in indignation from outside the window.

"Z-Zerbst?!" Louise said shocked as the Germanian girl jumped inside the room.

"When I saw you and your oh so pretty betrothed run away I simply HAD to follow you, so I immediately talked Tabitha into giving me a ride all the way here! I thought it was for something important to have you and Guiche leave the Academy in such a great hurry and I simply couldn't in good conscience not help you! But what do I see once reached you?! Instead of some great mission it all boiled down to some old-school eloping!" Kirche said sauntering to Louise and bending down to lock eyes with her.

"Good evening by the way." Tabitha said with her usual monotone and a small wave of her staff as she had remained outside riding Irukuku.

"Miss Tabitha, sorry about dragging you into this." Wardes replied with a nod.

"Likewise." the other answered.

"And by the way, I am starting to get annoyed as well at how things are going-on here! Every time I see some hot eye-candy, some sexy man just needing some " _Zerbst-Style"_ show of Passion to put some fire in their life and blood they get snatched away from under my nose! First Montmorency and her Wild-looking foxy-man Naruto and now you with the Mature-looking Captain of the Griffin Knights! Seriously, do you want me to remain unattached for the rest of my days?! To let me become an old lady surrounded by cats and spending all her time lamenting her misery?! Oh! Woe's me!" the Germanian girl moaned moving a hand to her temple in a dramatic fashion while snatching Louise's glass with the other.

"Kids shouldn't drink alcohol either." she then said smirking.

"Okay, first! We are not eloping!" Louise said furious.

"Unfortunately." Wardes muttered bitterly.

"Silence!" the pinkette roared glaring him into silence.

"Sorry, honey!" the man squeaked in answer.

"Second! Yes, Me and Montmorency have criminally-hot-looking strapping studs wrapped around our little finger that we might or might not take outrageous advantage of whenever we feel like it, deal with it as you can't always have them all, leave some for us others too!" Louise then said.

"True." Tabitha added from outside.

"Hey!" Kirche huffed scandalized.

"And third! I am not a kid! I am the same age of our classmates; it is not my fault if women in my family develop late and all at once! We are natural Lolitas! It's a matter of blood, not choice!" the pink-haired girl finished saying.

"So give me back my wine as dealing with you on a daily basis is a sure-way to become an alcoholic and I need my drink!"

Huffing a last time, and feeling extremely betrayed by the lack of help from Tabitha in rebutting the accusation of the small girl, Kirche moved to give the glass back when Naruto caught the occasion to stop whatever plan Wardes had for Louise; grabbing from the ground a small piece of the wall ruined by the demolishing of the door the shinobi flicked the small projectile forward with his thumb hitting the Zerbst girl's hand making her shriek in surprise and drop the glass that shattered on the floor with a dull _**Crack!**_ Sound.

"DAMMIT, ZERBST!" Louise howled in fury.

"I DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE! SOMETHING HIT MY HAND!" Kirche answered.

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!"

While the two kept arguing Wardes moved outside to see who was there as he had indeed seen something flying inside to hit the Germanian girl, but whoever it was was already gone for good when the Noble walked out to scan the hallway.

" _Whoever it was doesn't matter, if I have to deal with those two pests as well_ _I'll_ _better go directly to Plan B..._ _T_ _he De Gramont heir won't wake-up until tomorrow_ _and_ _I better hope_ _those two_ _will be distracted enough by the others. Time's running out!_ " the man thought snarling before plastering on his face his most convincing friendly smile.

"I admit the romantic mood I was hoping for has been ruined a little bit, but at least I can console myself with the distraction being your dear friends instead of dirty thieves, my precious Louise! Now sorry but nature is calling quite insistently, but I am sure that you won't even notice my absence while chatting together." he said chuckling as he walked away.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" Louise screeched.

"How can you say that? You really hurt my feelings with those words, little Louise!" Kirche answered with an exaggerated sob.

"If I could I would love to hurt your body just as hard..." the petite Noble answered with venomous tone.

 **With Naruto and Montmorency – back to their own room -**

"For once I am forced to appreciate that girl's inability to mind her own businesses, her following us gave us the opening to stop Wardes. But why he tried drugging Louise?" Montmorency asked as soon as the door of their room went silently closed.

"He may have been aiming for the letter Valliere-san is carrying so to take and reach Prince Wales alone; if she remains here asleep until tomorrow in the meantime he will escape with the flying ship he has at ready to depart without her and Guiche there to interfere..." Naruto answered still with his ear glued to the door to hear if someone was approaching them.

"That would also deal a great blow to both Guiche and Louise's families though, forcing him to complete the mission by himself because they overslept." the girl said deep in thought.

"Or make him look even more like a hero, he can justify it as his will to keep two heirs safe from possible retaliation of Tristain enemies at risk of going alone." the girl's Familiar answered.

"...You are not telling me everything, Naruto." Montmorency said with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"..."

"Answer me." she ordered.

"..."

"You know it is not the truth, I too heard Wardes talk about Valliere's supposed ' _Hidden Power'_ , and you too know what kind of power it is. You either discovered by yourself or was told by whoever sent you here. Tell me," she kept saying moving closer to grab his arm in a strong grip.

"...What are the Elements of your people's ' _Magic'_?" the shinobi asked out of the blue.

"Fire, Water, Wind and Earth, but what does this have to-"

"You missed one." Naruto replied looking at her dead in the eyes with soul freezing intensity.

"...No." the girl replied shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes. Old Man Osmond knows, Colbert-san knows and Princess Henrietta knows...So either Wardes-teme is REALLY that observant or there really is a mole in the royal family selling info to _Reconquista_...But he too knows, and he wants that Element, either for himself or his revolutionary friends." he answered.

"But! But!"

"She can't cast a single spell in any of the ' _conventional'_ Elements and yet she can cause magical explosions (meaning she can wield Magic) and she summoned a Familiar...If she can do all that it means that she is a Mage, and if no common Element answer to her...What does it leave?"

"...The Void..." Montmorency conceded sighing.

"And she has too much power inside to properly use it, I know that feeling well so I should probably give her a hand in Willpower-Control. I would be a bastard to not do for her what others did for me when I was in her same situation."

 _Sigh!_ "So the Zero is important for the very worse kind of guys, eh? Maybe they should have sent you to be HER Familiar, not mine." Montmorency admitted with a sad smile.

"I'll help her if there is really need, but I already have someone precious to defend," he answered smirking making her face blush furiously.

"Idiot..." she muttered shyly, although clearly pleased by his answer (and privately about his choosing HER over Louise as well).

"Anything else to add?" she then asked hugging him and burying her face on his back.

"Anything else...Ah! You too posses the Void Element, Monmon-chan! Congratulations!" the shinobi answered smiling wide and missing her stiffening behind him.

"...What?" she asked slowly.

"Yep! I spied on Colbert-san and got the idea that I am this _'Windalfr'_ Familiar Dude...It sounds kind of awesome even if I didn't get what that is supposed to mean..." the blond man answered amused.

"Th-Th-That..."

"That?" he repeated confused.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Montmorency screeched.

"A lady shouldn't talk like that, Monmon-"

"Fuck that!" the girl replied growling while grabbing the collar of his clothes to, incredibly, lift and slam his taller, heavier body against the wall.

"When did you plan to tell me that?!" the Noble said furious.

"I am surprised you are believing me actually..."

"I have learned to expect everything from you and I got most of your quirks mapped-down so to know when you are trying to bullshit your way out of a rightful chewing-out from me! SO TALK! When were you supposed to tell me I am a Line-Class Mage with my secondary Element being _**THAT ONE**_?!"

"I...Kind of planned to do it once done here, you know? A private and slow reveal just to be sure you would have believed me, Monmon-chan!"

To his surprise she just dropped him to hug his chest tightly and press her face hard on his shoulder.

"You promised there wouldn't have been any more secrets between us." she said with a muffled voice.

"It wasn't mean to be a secret, but the Void for you people is technically a myth. How was I supposed to convince you without solid proofs?" the shinobi asked back while hugging her tightly.

"I trust you, I would have given you the benefit of the doubt," Montmorency replied looking up to lock eyes with him.

"...You trust me that much?" he asked touched.

"You don't?"

"I do, Monmon-chan! Very much so!"

"Good...So that's why I summoned you? Because the Void needed a strong Guardian?"

"Nope! You called me because we are a good match, even had you been a simple Water Mage I would have come all the same!"

"And Valliere..."

"You don't want to know why her Familiar is that one, trust me." he replied shaking his head.

"I see...So Reconquista will hunt both me and Louise down for the Void?"

"It's possible, Louise was a ' _Better'_ Target because already easy to reach by one of their men...AND I like to think that my being your Familiar makes you a difficult prey...But that's just me being too awesome to face without a fool-proof plan." he replied smugly.

"Huhuhu! _Baaka!_ " she replied giggling.

"Is somebody learning my language?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"Just the basics, the ones you use the most actually,"

"Well, you do make that word sound extra-cute, Monmon-chan!" he replied moving closer just like she was doing by standing on her toes.

It was when their lips were at a mere millimeter from contact that Wardes' room exploded and the utter chaos of screams and yelled spell chanting reached them from the road outside.

"...Wardes-teme had a _Plan B_..." Naruto said, still with his lips almost touching Montmorency's.

"...So it seems." she replied with her eyes still closed.

"And he interrupted our kiss."

"Yes."

"...Can I kill him, Monmon-chan?"

"Yes. Rip the _Teme's_ spine out of his ass and choke him with it, my Familiar." she ordered with a cold tone.

"Keep talking like that and I may not be able to stop myself at just using my fingers." he said kicking the bedroom's door down.

"Same here!" Montmorency replied jumping on his back to be carried.

"LOUISE!" They heard Kirche scream as a masked figure ran outside from the hole in the wall while carrying the unconscious Valliere girl on his shoulder.

"He is going towards the docks!" Tabitha said as she and Kirche kept helping the local soldiers to either evacuate civilians and pushing back the dozen of bandits that had flooded the streets.

"With who are you talking with-MONTMORENCY?!" the Germanian girl asked before seeing the Shinobi Familiar jump from a rooftop to the other while carrying his Master on his back.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! NOW HURRY UP, GET GUICHE AND FOLLOW US!" the blond Noble replied in a hurry before disappearing into the night.

"What a mess! Tabitha! We need Sylphid!" Kirche shouted blocking the advancing of several thugs with a small wall of fire.

"Okay!" the blue-haired girl answered calling down her dragon so that both could mount on it.

 **With Naruto and Montmorency -**

"EARTH GOLEMS!" Montmorency yelled as smaller versions of the same golem they saw Fouquet summon started launching them chunks of either the rooftops or the road they were on.

"Fuck!" evading a couple by a hair the shinobi switched from jumping to wall-walking, running horizontally on the walls of the town in a random pattern to dodge the huge projectiles.

" **Water Spear!** " on his back Montmorency in the meantime kept trying sniping the earth mages using her own Magic to launch javelins of water back at the golems.

"Hey, remember when you said you trusted me implicitly?" her Familiar asked.

"Yes?"

"Sorry but I am going to test it!" he replied launching her high in the air making her shriek in fright.

" **Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " jumping immediately after her the shinobi crossed his fingers to summon a small army of clones around himself before catching the fallen girl in his arms once again in a bridal carry.

"You should have warned me! What if you didn't catch me next time?" Montmorency asked as they kept following the masked stranger while the clones focused on beating the crap out of the enemy mages.

"I said I was about to test your trust I me...And I will be always there to catch you, Monmon-chan!" he answered smiling.

"Very smooth! But now focus on the task at hand...And you know you don't need to butter me up for an encore of what we were doing on the bed. I-I-I can even repay the gesture if you do a good job..." she answered with a defeated sigh, although turning beet-red on the final part she simply muttered while unable to look at him.

 _Gulp!_ "Really?" he asked swallowing hard.

"You are really good at that." she admitted.

"YOOOOOSH! COME HERE BASTARD! I HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE THEN!" with new vigor behind his steps the shinobi tripled his speed and soon catching-up with the escaping masked man.

" _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It's Him! IT'S HIM!_ " the masked Wardes thought in hysterics as he saw his ' _worst case scenario'_ playing out with Naruto and Montmorency of all people chasing him to recover Louise.

Luckily for him the Wind Mages group he had prepared as his escort managed to intercept the shinobi long enough for him to take some distance as the other was forced to battle them while evading the humongous barrage of **Wind Wall, Tornado, Pressure Lance** and **Wind Blade** spells raining on them.

"COME BACK HEEEEERE!" he heard the young man roar furiously in answer to the new distraction, making him gulp loudly by reflex.

"I may escape now...But something tells me that I will pay for this extra-badly the next time we will face each other." Wardes muttered in dread as FINALLY he could see the flying ship he had his men prepare already ready to depart.

"SET SAIL! SET SAIL, FOR THE LOVE OF BRIMIR! HURRY! HUUUUUUURRY!" he yelled frantically as a new explosion he knew it was not HIS group the cause of happened behind him.

"JUMP ABOARD! HURRY!" one of the _Reconquista_ soldiers governing the ship said offering his hand as the vessel was already departing at high speed.

" _Wind Magic do not fail me now!_ " Wardes thought as he poured all himself and every ounce of Willpower he had on a last spell to propel himself forward and barely managing to grab onto the offered hand to be dragged aboard.

At the cost of his cape as Naruto's now _**Clawed**_ human hand almost got him but tearing said accessory off by sheer luck and leaving the Noble man wearing only with his boxers-like pants on as the whole back of his clothes had been turned to shreds making the front half fall helplessly on the dock of the ship.

" **I AM GONNA MURDER THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, WARDEEEEEEES!"** the shinobi's demonic scream of pure anger reached them clearly making everybody shiver.

"...We made someone really angry, didn't we, boss?" one of the men asked sweating.

"You have no idea. Now please be a dear and see if you can put together a change of clothes, I am freezing." Wardes replied sighing as his underlings took the still-sleeping Louise inside the ship.

 **-With Montmorency and Naruto -**

"What now?" the girl asked looking at the flying ship already disappearing over the horizon.

"They stole a fast one...Can your dragon catch up to them?" Naruto asked to Tabitha.

"Yes. But too many together is an easy target." the girl answered nodding.

"I know, that is why you, Kirche and Guiche will go with Sylphid while Montmorency will come with me." he answered.

"How? You can turn into a fox, even if a huge one it doesn't mean you will be able to fly!" Kirche answered shaking her head.

"...Chomei?" Montmorency asked after a short silence of thought.

"Chomei." Naruto replied smirking.

"What are you two talking about..." Kirche asked before paling as the blond man transformed like they saw him do in the past, but this time it was not a giant nine-tailed fox that appeared in his place.

The Familiar had in fact turned into a towering blue, armoured rhinoceros beetle with six green insect wings, along with a long whip-like tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen.

The stem of the tail was green while the wings were orange, his eyes were seemingly covered by a helmet-like skull from inside of which an orange glow could be seen.

He also had spike protrusions on his shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs (three on each side) also covered by the same blue armour with the exception of extreme ends which were green in colour.

"WHAT?!"

"It's too complicated to explain, so I'll just say that I have a very unique Familiar and leave it at that," Montmorency answered as she was deposited on the top of the transformed Naruto's head.

" **We'll go first, you just follow behind without getting caught just in case we'll need to have Valliere-san return home with a less 'eye-catching' ride.** " the shiinobi added with his deep voice coming out from the two pincers on his face.

"Okay..." the Germanian girl replied with a weak smile as she watched the duo rapidly fly away chasing the flying ship.

"Unique Familiar." Tabitha admitted while distractedly bumping Irukuku's head with her staff.

" _Kyuuuu_!" the dragon moaned in answer.

"You will harass him later." the girl answered shaking her head.

"Well, you heard the giant bug! Take sleepy head and let's follow them, I fear this situation will turn really nasty really fast!" Kirche said as she and Tabitha too (along the sleeping Guiche) flew up in the sky to chase the kidnappers towards the floating continent of Albion.

 **Omake – Montmorency's Mother (for Real this time) discovers her daughter's Luck - (Adult contents) -  
**

Charlotte De Montmorency was an open-minded Noble, she could be even considered ' _Modern'_ with her view on certain things; something that actually helped balancing-out things with her VERY conservative, old-school husband so that the result of their wedding was a ' _Decent'_ couple of human beings…

Even if some people often wondered how it was possible that their daughter Montmorency could be born with just the worse traits of both, Charlotte's strong character and her father's hair-trigger temper especially.

As a result of her open mentality she was actually secretly relieved when the betrothal with the De Gramont boy was deemed voided by his sleeping with (and knocking-up) another girl; she never actually liked that family as it seemed to produce skirt-chasers only when it came to male offspring.

"My poor girl, now we'll need to find her a good future husband that will treat her well though...And possibly from a good family as well otherwise _someone_ will never stop whining about it..." _Sigh!_ "I know he can be a sweat-heart when he wants to, but sometimes I wonder if my husband has been dropped as a baby one too many times..." she muttered sighing to herself as she heard her beloved husband grumble and whine from all the way outside the man's office while obviously indulging a little too much in his ' _Secret'_ stash of alcohol.

"How are you, honey? Still sour about the De Gramont issue?" she asked already knowing the answer upon entering the room.

"Sour is an understatement!" the man slurred pitifully.

"At least we got Montmorency's dowry back with interests as a way for the boy's father to apology," the woman answered with a disapproving glare at the empty bottle.

"You can't take it away! I need it!" he replied clutching the thing to his chest.

"For this time the bottle will stay then. But once you have done playing with that stuff we'll need to find Montmorency a new Future Husband." Charlotte said moving to leave the office while shaking her head in defeat.

"Too late on that..." she heard her husband mutter disdainfully.

"I beg you pardon?" the woman asked with an icy tone.

"She likes her Familiar...And he likes her back...They like each other a bit TOO MUCH even." the man answered leaning his cheek on the desk.

"She likes...A titanic Fox?" Charlote asked mildly disturbed.

"She likes his human face."

"Human face?"

"There, my dart board." the man replied pointing towards a small alcove of his office while sneering.

Said dart board used to be a painting of Guiche the man had apparently commissioned so to use it as target practice for knife-throwing, although in its place now there was one of Naruto that had become the man's new target.

"Oh my!...He does have quite the wild look, but very handsome nonetheless." the woman answered impressed.

"And is not his look the only part ' _wild'_ about him apparently."

"WHAT?!"

"Zzzz!" uncaring of his wife outraged shriek the man simply slumped over his desk to snore loudly and sleep-off the alcohol in his system.

"Oh, seriously! This family has no control! Fetch my spies! FIND ALL YOU CAN ABOUT MY DAUGHTER'S SECRETS AND MORE ABOUT HER FAMILIAR!" Charlotte screamed in fury making the family servants hurry up to comply.

"Yes, mistress!" the head-servant answered appearing to give a deep bow to the woman.

"And-And somebody bring me something deep-fried and smothered in chocolate!" she then said with a depressed sigh.

"Yes, mistress!"

 **A week Later – Charmed Fairies Inn -**

"O-Of all the places for a secret meeting they choose THIS?!" Charlotte said indignant while watching the outside of the inn from her personal carriage.

"The owner Scarron is the uncle of miss Siesta, madame." the woman's bodyguard answered.

"Siesta?" Charlotte asked confused.

"The personal maid you gifted Miss Montmorency for her birthday, the one she personally chosen when asked to name one, madame. You gave her to Miss Montmorency along your grand-mother's hair-pin as per family tradition." the man answered promptly.

"Ah! Her...So that village girl suggested this place, I see. I would have never thought of my little girl coming here by myself after all...Very well." Charlotte said dismounting.

"Madame?" the woman's bodyguard asked confused.

"I'll go there myself, you just follow me and wait outside her room, Frederick." Charlotte answered.

"Yes, Madame."

 **Inn – Outside Montmorency's room -**

"Here she is, have nobody enter OR leave, I am resolving this NOW!" Charlotte ordered with a growl.

"Yes, Madame."

Said this the Noble woman took a deep breath, plastered her angriest and most disapproving sneer on her face and opened the door to give her daughter a piece of her mind.

"Montmorency Margarita La Fère de..." The tirade though died immediately as soon as she really saw what her daughter was doing.

" _ARF! ARF!_ "

"Come on! You wanted to be part of the Harem, do you? Then work for it!" Montmorency (completely naked) said with a sadistic smile as an equally naked Siesta stood on all four trying to reach the Noble girl's womanhood to lick it as instructed, but the leash around her neck was simply too short for her to reach her goal as a certain blond Familiar kept pulling her back to meet his thrusting forward.

"COME ON, Doggy! Bark louder! Bark Harder!" the shinobi said smirking as he kept ramming it hard inside her making the maid pant like an animal in heat.

" _ARF! ARF!_ " Siesta answered shamelessly drooling and barking, shrieking in pleasure when the fake tail that had been shoved inside her ass went mercilessly pulled out showing a long chain of rubber balls.

"What a good doggie you are, Siesta..." Montmorency, clearly aroused, said with a gentle smile while patting the maid's head.

"Thank you, mistress!" Siesta replied panting.

"As a prize, while my beloved Naruto will destroy you slutty ass you will be free to lick me all you want!" the Noble girl said shoving the maid's face between her legs as he Familiar moved an arm behind…

"Wait...That's not his arm...Wow..." Charlotte muttered in wonder as the new screams of the maid went muffled by her daughter's womanhood and then eclipsed by her own moans at the licking.

"Once done with her you will brutalize my pussy with that mean meat-stick of yours, remember, Naruto!" Montmorency ordered between moans.

"Of course I will, Monmon-chan!"

"Goood!" she purred happily before kissing him hungrily as he drilled the maid's ass mercilessly.

"What is this?!" Charlotte said shocked.

"May I help you?" a new voice said behind the woman.

"Who are Y-Y-Your HIGHNESS!" the woman started saying snarling before kneeling immediately once seen it was Henrietta herself along Agnes standing behind her.

"Step aside." the Musketeer Captain growled with narrowed eyes making Charlote scamper as fast as she could to let the two women pass.

"You are hereby forbidden from telling anybody what is happening here. I won't permit the ' _Royal Friend With Benefits'_ to face grief because of misunderstanding citizens." Henrietta said coldly.

"R-R-Royal Friend with...Are you sure, your Highness?" the woman asked in disbelief.

"It's only temporary," the Princess answered.

"I see! Then-"

"I have already made sure some new laws are being passed without people noticing! I now only need to bribe a couple more cardinals, make some dogmas get swept under the rug and have few naysayers have a ' _Spontaneous change of heart'_ on the matter of pairings...And I will fix that as well!"

"F-F-Fix that?"

"Huhuhu!...Undress me, Agnes!" the Princess said nonplussed as both women rapidly disrobed to remain naked while ignoring Charlotte completely.

"W-W-Wait!"

"Hush! You may stay and watch, but now that her Highness is here you won't interrupt!" Agnes answered cutting the woman off.

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Where is Miss Zerbst?" Henrietta asked as soon as she entered.

"Back in the academy, your Highness! Louise tried again to sneak-in and join us." Montmorency replied.

"And we decided she will have her occasion next time." Kirche answered as she and Tabitha entered the room from the window.

"Really?" the only young man in the room asked in disbelief.

"We did decide to be more gentle with her..." Montmorency answered shrugging.

"Let's start." Tabitha said undressing.

"Right, right. Sorry." Kirche answered sighing at watching her friend jump the shinobi along the human-looking Irukuku to Tag-Team him.

 **Outside the bedroom -**

"Madame?" Charlotte's bodyguard asked unsure.

"We can't do a thing, Frederick. We can just wait this to be over, luckily it won't last long; no man can really satisfy all those women by himself-"

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

"...Okay, maybe he can pull it off." she then said watching the high number of clones in surprise.

 **Several hours later -**

It was already dusk when the group FINALLY broke up to return to the Academy or the Palace, each one in their own way, and in Montmorency's case carried with utmost care in her Familiar's arms cradling her lovingly.

"Madame?"

"It's okay, Frederick. Let's just go home." Charlotte answered sighing tiredly.

"Yes, madame." the man answered signaling the driver to take the woman back home.

" _You know, Montmorency? You are one damn lucky girl. You found a good man yourself...Even if you let yourself go too much when intimate._ " Charlotte thought with a tiny chuckle as she followed her daughter and the girl's Familiar until they disappeared behind a turn as they moved in opposite directions.

 **Later that night – Montmorency Estate – Master Bedroom -**

Charlotte was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling with furious eyes while her husband kept snoring loudly next to her that had failed to go through his ' _Husband Duties'_ as watching her daughter go at it all that time with her Familiar left her in the mood.

"And now she is probably getting a ' _Private Performance'_ all alone with her Familiar..." she muttered bitterly while imagining all the "Wild" things that young man was doing with Montmorency.

"...Lucky Bitch." Charlotte muttered sniffing as few tears of envy streamed down her cheeks.

 **End of the Omake.**

 **This concludes the second part of the Albion/Wardes Arc, next time there will be the closing AND the planting the seed for the Naru/Henrietta side of the Pairing.**

 **Also, I am of the idea of rewriting the first chapter of this Fanfic, while I like most of the ideas I used for it are of my liking, the rest isn't, I am still planning how to do it without losing the "link" between it and the other chapters, but I am working on it.**

 **I hope you liked this update, and I am sorry if you didn't, I can only say that I did my best this time too.**

 **Thank you for reading me, I appreciate the gesture ^ ^.**

 **I will see you around the Net then!**

 **Tr230.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This came-out very long as a chapter...wow...**

 **I decided to be more gentle with Louise, a little ribbing is nice, but I am no longer interested in bashing so I'll try to make my approach to her a tiny git more gentle.**

 **I promise I will try. ^ ^**

 **If you know someone able and open to draw an image for this and my other stories please tell me.**

 **Naruto is disgustingly OP in this story, don't say I never warned you.**

 **Pairing: _Naruto / Montmorency /_ _Henrietta_ _and_ _T_ _abitha_ _(with Irukuku as added bonus)_ _._**

 **I am adding Tiffania since a LOT of you were a step close at begging me to.**

 **I** **f this ruins the story for you...MEH! I can't make everyone happy, it's impossible so I stopped bothering about that ages ago and decided to write just for the sake of writing.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time._

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I CAN'T make him Canon-like.**

 **Chapter 7: Mission to Albion. Final Part.**

 **With Naruto and Montmorency – Sky over the sea -**

Contrary to what one might believe once seen the sheer size of Chomei the Seven-Tailed Biju, the titanic beetle could fly at an astounding speed just by focusing enough chakra on his wing-tails making those blur in speed so much to literally disappear, and Naruto had once almost out-flew a _Tomcat_ jet for a couple seconds while transformed into him, so yes, Chomei could fly DAMN FAST.

And yet, to the Biju-transformed shinobi's open pride, Montmorency was standing tall on his head with crossed arms while leaning against his beetle horn to fight-off the wind without losing her _Noble_ composure.

" **Is that floating continent still far?** " the transformed shinobi asked.

"We are getting close, are you getting tired?" the girl replied with a concerned tone.

" **Not that, Monmon-chan! I am the one that is worried, is dawn already and you have not slept for a minute, you should rest** **a bit** **.** " Naruto answered as just to underline his words the sun had started peeking from behind the horizon.

"I would love to, but we have not much time, Wardes has took Valliere by force and clearly has plans for her AND the Prince of Albion, his own friends of _Reconquista_ too will stop us if we intervene, so we will need to strike hard and fast and to not waste time, I will sleep once we are done!" Montmorency answered shaking her head.

"Although..." she then muttered with a red face.

" **Yes?"**

"I would sleep even better by cuddling a little with my Familiar...If he stops his hands from wandering too much." the girl added shyly.

" **Huhuhu! It would be my pleasure, Master!** " Naruto answered.

"Good."

" **...But I can't promise my hands won't wander all-over you the** **very** **next day.** " he then added smirking.

"...Okay." she answered with an even redder face.

" **Not to disturb you two deciding when it will be the next time you masturbate each-other, but there is a flying ship falling from the sky at ten meters on your right.** " Shikaku said snapping Naruto out of his _gutter-induced_ distraction.

" **Monmon-chan! A sinking Ship!** " the transformed shinobi said pointing towards the slowly falling flying ship that was losing altitude.

"A Royal warship of Albion?" Montmorency said in surprise once seen the insigna on the side of the badly-damaged vessel.

The ship was larger than the normal cargos usually seen move back and forth between Albion and its allied territories, and even if it still sported a high number of large cannons, the various holes on the sides spitting-out thick clouds of smoke and the various small ' _patches'_ of fire here and there signaled that something extremely bad had happened on board.

"This isn't good, let's help them, Naruto!" Montmorency said frowning as she saw what she supposed being the ship's captain clutching the wheel for dear life while trying to being heard above the screams of his terrorized men.

" **Okay, but be ready to hold tight, they won't like** **to** **see a giant bug approach so they will attack us on sight.** " the shinobi answered as he veered towards them.

As expected, the few cannons still functioning started shooting towards the giant Biju approaching them as soon as Master and Familiar entered the ship's range.

"MONSTER! MONSTER INCOMING!" the scream was heard clearly even at distance as cannonballs kept raining on the duo.

" **I am going to get closer, sorry but it will get a bit shaky from here on!** " Naruto said grabbing Montmorency in his giant hands to protect her as he accelerated forward.

"Be careful." the Noble girl answered.

" **Cannonballs won't hurt me.** " he answered with a reassuring tone as he gained speed and started ' _waving'_ between the shots as he got closer and closer.

"STOP SHOOTING! STOP SHOOTING!" Montmorency yelled.

"KEEP IT UP! WE HAVE TO KILL IT!" the Captain was heard yelling in answer.

"Oh for Brimir's Sake! Naruto! De-trasform and let's board the ship!" the girl replied annoyed.

 _Sigh!_ **"Okay, okay.** " the Familiar answered returning human and catching his Master in a bridal carry when they were right on top of the vessel.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the crew yelled as one as the blond man landed heavily on the ship cracking the already damaged wood with the impact.

"I was coming here to help you, you ruffians! You attacked me and my Familiar, not an unknown monster!" Montmorency didn't waste a second and started unloading her annoyance on the captain as soon as her Familiar gently moved her on her feet.

"Help us?" one of the sailors asked confused.

"...We are sinking..." Naruto said with a dead-pan tone.

"FUCK! I forgot about it, we were too taken by shooting you!" the captain answered blanching.

"Oh for the love of...Naruto...please." Montmorency said growling.

"Already on it!" the blond shinobi said jumping down the ship and transforming mid-fly into Chomei.

Soon the giant hands of the beetle Biju grabbed the whole lower side of the ship helping it remain in the air and stable.

"...This goes without saying that IF you are not Albionian nobility he will crush the lot of you and let the sea decide who lives, but I won't have to worry about me being attacked or my virtue being put in danger, am I right?" Montmorency asked with a way-too-gentle smile that made everybody on the ship swallow loudly and nod immediately.

"OF COURSE NOT, MISTRESS!" every man in there that was not too wounded to even talk answered as one while standing to attention.

" **Huhuhu! They fear you more than the giant bug, you are amazing**." Naruto said amused.

"I know, I know. But thank you for reminding me, Naruto." Montmorency answered with a haughty laugh.

"A surprising Familiar, Miss?"

"Montmorency Margarita Le Fere De Montmorency." the girl answered.

"De Montmorency? Like the famous _**Water Knights**_ of Tristain? Then maybe you can help us, those men took Prince Wales!" the Captain asked with a pleading tone.

"THE PRINCE?!" Montmorency yelled with wide eyes.

"Yes, we were acting as pirates with a small convoy of ships when a small cargo boat neared us, from there we saw the Captain of the Griffin Knights ask us for help, when we complied and neared them the other ships opened fire on us and one of our men made our reserves of black powder explode making the ship sink..I-In the chaos of the betrayal I never saw one of us drug the Prince and take him to the cargo ship..." the Captain answered with a tone filled by complete shame as tears too threatened to escape his control.

"And the other ships? And the Prince?" Montmorency asked.

"The ships moved away to act as ' _escort'_ for that cargo, the Prince is their prisoner and the whole group was lastly seen move back towards Albion." the old man answered.

" **But why were you acting as pirates if the Prince himself was on board** **and probably** **at the head of the whole thing?** " Naruto asked.

"Because the rebels that are trying to take over Albion can count on a lot of support from various unknown and RICH families that are supplying them with way more funds and equipment than a ' _Normal'_ rebel Army should have. We were trying to cut down the enemy's supply line as much as we possibly could, even debasing ourselves through acts of piracy. We were told an Ambassador of Tristain would have come with an important missive...But in the end it must have been a trap to intercept us and the Prince." the captain answered between clenched teeth.

" **It was a trap all right, but not like the one you think.** " Naruto answered shaking his head.

"What?"

"We are led to believe that _Reconquista_ , the group behind the attack on Albion, has already infiltrated Tristain enough to intercept the Ambassador and have one of THEIR men join the mission so to boycott it from the inside and reach the Prince." Montmorency explained.

"Wait! That pink-haired girl?! T-The Captain of the Griffin Knights..." one of the sailors spluttered in disbelief.

"The girl was Louise de la Valliere, the Ambassador...And the latter the Bastard traitor who hijacked the ship and that now has the Prince as well as his prisoner." the girl replied.

"What now?"

" **Can this ship float on water long enough for help to arrive?"** Naruto asked.

"We will manage, I already sent several messenger birds to several acquaintances of mine to get some help, but what about you?" the captain asked.

"We will go to Albion and intercept those men, we will bring back both Prince and Ambassador." Montmorency answered.

"You will?"

" **We will do our best,** " the transformed blond answered nodding.

"Thank you," the captain answered sounding a bit relieved.

"CAPTAIN! We managed to put-out the fires and are trying to patch the holes enough to make this ship float." one of the sailors said as he surfaced from the inside of the ship.

"Good. Please Miss De Montmorency, put us down on the water."

"But!" the girl said with wide eyes.

"We will manage, and if we won't, we will feel better at knowing that we are not making the Prince's only remaining Hope waste time, now go! They already have a lot of advantage on you, we can't hold you back any longer!" the captain said pushing Montmorency towards her Familiar.

" **See to survive, or else I will get mad!** " Naruto answered as he gently moved the ship on the water and then grabbing the Noble girl in his hands.

"We will, Sir Familiar, and thank you." the man answered waving farewell at the duo as they flew away before joining his men in trying to make the ship remain afloat until they could find some help.

 **With Naruto and Montmorency -**

"So Wardes is going all-out." Montmorency said with narrowed eyes.

" **So it seems, Valliere-san must have understood he was not completely sincere with her, so since his cover was compromised he decided to go '** _ **Fuck it'**_ **and decided to be done with the lies, or maybe he is already waving new ones...We cannot be certain.** " Naruto answered.

"So he will say he ' _saved'_ the Prince for the captivity of the pirates?" the girl asked growling.

" **Honestly? I have already met people like him, so I wouldn't be surprised should I see him already spinning bullshits after bullshits to both girl and Prince to try and come-out as the** _ **Saint**_ **of the whole ordeal.** " the shinobi answered.

"Tch! Then we will have to hurry-up and wipe that self-centered smirk from his face." Montmorency answered.

" **There is a ship coming towards us, I think they are trying to stop us.** " Naruto said with narrowed eyes as spears of wind and water tried catching them from afar once one of the men on-board started casting soon followed by his companions.

"...Sink them. Sink them ALL!" Montmorency ordered as she prepared her own wand while spells of every possible element rained on them.

 **Meanwhile – With Louise – An hour later -**

Louise was sitting worried on the small bed of her room on the ship from which she had been asked to never come out, all the while she looked at the form of the Prince of Albion standing on the door as if acting as guard with confused eyes.

"...Why?" she finally asked.

"Why I was acting as a pirate? Why I am complying to what they are asking?" Prince Wales asked back with a sorrow-filled smile.

"The letter I was asked to recover holds more than what Princess Henrietta left me believe, isn't it? what's on that letter?" the pink-haired girl asked back with narrowed eyes.

"..." the Prince looked away but didn't answer.

"...You are cousins, but you are something ' _More'_ too." Louise finally said.

"...So you have red the letter."

"I look small and nonthreatening, and if people see my results in casting Magic they will think that I am an idiot as well, but I am NOT, I can read the signs, and my mother taught me how to open a letter without ruining the wax seal as she had done countless times in her youth when she intercepted envelopes from enemy spies. So I gave a look."

"..."

"That is not the letter of a cousin, that is the letter of a _LOVER_ asking to her beloved for forgiveness about marrying somebody else. Are they black-mailing you?" Louise asked.

"Do you want me to bluntly admit that the beloved Princess of Tristain Henrietta and her cousin the Prince of Albion used to have a love relationship? A sinful one between cousins?"

"Yes, forgive my rudeness, but I would prefer being told the truth to my face once and for all. I don't like being led by the nose." she answered with a subtle growl.

"A love letter is a love letter, no matter WHO wrote it or the ' _wrongness'_ of the sentiments behind it."

"You still have to answer my question, your Highness. Are you being black-mailed?"

"In a way, if I don't help them this love letter will find its way to the imperial household of Germania, just as I imagine Henrietta told you before you came here." the Prince answered.

"You do know the scandal behind this will make more damages than just have the precarious alliance between Tristain and Germania crumble, don't you? We are talking about Incest, the church alone will ask for both your heads on a platter, and not just ' _Figuratively'_." Louise asked rhetorically and with crossed arms.

"AND SO THE FACT THAT WE LOVE EACH OTHER IS WRONG?!" Wales yelled back in anger.

"YES IT IS!" the young Noble answered equally furious.

"It pains me to see Princess Henrietta this sad, but she is right! There are times when we have to put aside our own happiness for the sake of others! I too would like to see you two together happily and out in the open, but only if this wouldn't leave Tristain with more enemies than we can possibly manage! Albion is almost in the rebels' hands, the less I say about Gallia and that buffoon of their king that can't rule that land to save his life the better and Rub-al-Khali is barely ' _Neutral'_ when it comes to us and this leaves us with ONLY Germania as our possible ally!" Louise said making the young Prince stumble back a little.

"I lack in the practical department of Magic, but in the theory side I am top of my class, I had to study night and day under my mother like my sisters did and still do; I KNOW what is the political situation of Tristain," she added at seeing his surprised expression.

At that Wales' fists clenched tightly just like his teeth, after a long silence he turned to look at her with smoldering eyes.

"She used to swear eternal love for me in the name of Founder Brimir in every letter she sent me, and I always replied to them with the same tone. To me that was _an oath of marriage_! A promise of love sworn in the name of the founder! THAT ALWAYS FELT AS IF _**WE**_ WERE MARRIED!" the young man said in tears.

"And yet she relented, _**she**_ decided to let go of our relationship for the well-being of our people...Even if I don't like this and I had more than once openly told her this, I love her with all myself, I WANT her with all myself..." he then said while looking powerless at his hands.

"If that letter and the others end in the wrong hands, Princess Henrietta will be accused of committing a crime...That would be seen as bigamy and a breach of the treaty with Germania. The emperor of Germania will void the engagement, and that would mean no alliance." Louise said with a more calm tone of voice.

"...Tristain might be politically ignored by other countries' noble families as well, who would want an incestuous cheater to marry their scion after all?" Wales added bitterly.

"You would?" Louise said.

"In a heartbeat." he answered.

"But you can't." the girl said shaking her head.

"And I know that, but _Reconquista_ has those letters now..." Wales admitted ashamed.

"T-T-THEY HAVE THEM?! T-T-They didn't hurt Wardes, right?" Louise asked really afraid.

"There was no need for them to hurt him, Louise...I am sorry." the Prince answered looking at her with sad eyes.

"No need? Why?"

"...Because in exchange of my help in furthering their plans _Rec_ _o_ _nquista_ promised to help me fulfill MY ambition," Wardes answered as he joined the room with a very pleased smile almost shining in its own light.

"W-W-Wardes? What ambition?" Louise asked horrified.

"In exchange of his silence about the letters and he and his _friends_ helping the few still loyal to Albion leave unscathed...I would have closed an eye on ' _certain issues'_ about you two." Wales answered.

"Certain issues?"

"We are getting married, Louise." Wardes said as his smile grew predatory and cold.

"B-But you said-"

"I said a lot of things, but I honestly am tired of waiting." the Viscount answered shrugging uncaring.

"Tired of waiting?"

"I WANT the Void Element, Louise. I need that, and for me to achieve it I need to marry you. And I can't wait for you to FINALLY decide when you will feel comfortable enough to do it. SO I am helping things along a little," Wardes explained.

"V-Void Element?!"

"You didn't know? Well, congratulations! Now you finally know what Element you posses!" the man answered laughing uproariously.

"And you need the Void? For what?" Louise asked.

"The details about the Void we know are not many, but it is still a Legendary Element, for his family having one of them marry a holder of that Element would mean a lot for their standing in society." Wales answered sighing.

"Among other things." the Viscount added amused.

"And I have nothing to say about this, don't I?!" the girl said almost in tears.

"Sorry, but as I said, I am tired of waiting." Wardes answered as he stalked closer to the girl.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled in fear before running towards the door, to her shock the thing opened by itself and Cardinal Mazarin of all people grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her escape.

"I was starting to get worried about you being late, Wardes." The cardinal said with a gentle smile.

"Yes, I am sorry about that, we had to intercept the dear Prince before coming here. Is everything ready?" Wardes answered chuckling amicably.

"Pretty much, the church has been organized and I brought with me some maidens to help the bride getting ready." Mazarin answered with a similar smile.

"Wonderful!" the Viscount said with a joyous smile.

"But-but...You...T-T-The Princess..." Louise tried saying even if her shock was even too much for her to form comprehensible words.

"In a way I am acting for the betterment of Tristain and for the well-being of the Princess. We need you and the Void, and we will get it." at that the man raised his hand to show a silver ring with a square purple stone on it emitting a faint light.

"And _Reconquista_?" Wales asked with a low voice.

"As I said, we have common interests, not ALL of them, but FEW. This little marriage will be what you have to do to have your men free to go while the rest of _Rec_ _o_ _nquista_ will take over Albion. Tell you what, I will even concede you my personal ship to take them away...It's way bigger than a common one!" Mazarin answered chuckling.

"And you WILL let them go?" Wales asked with narrowed eyes.

"We are helping _Reconquista_ a little, but we have no part in it, so you have nothing to fear. I only want the Void under Tristain full control, and Wardes wants the Void to be part of his family...Both things coexist, but we needed those rebels and their resources to act outside the Princess' sphere of influence until we are done." Cardinal Mazarin said as he moved his hand with the ring to cover Louise's forehead making her eyes turn devoid of life.

"W-W-WAIT! I..." Louise tried saying before falling silent.

"It is done?" Wales asked with a clearly-disgusted tone.

"Yes. Get her ready." Mazarin ordered outside making several women enter with their heads held low.

"Prepare the bride, we'll hold the marriage as soon as we arrive at dawn." the cardinal then said.

"As you wish, Viscount." the women answered as one while watching the men leave.

 **Outside -**

"What will happen once the spell is dropped?" Wales asked sighing in defeat.

"She will remember and recover control over herself," Mazarin answered.

"And then?" the Prince asked with narrowed eyes.

"By then she won't be able to drop out from the marriage, but as soon as that happen we will explain that it was all a matter of simply keeping the Void in Tristain. We will then hear all the curses and insults she will level at us, and I will take full blame. But I don't want the Void OUTSIDE our control, not now not EVER!" Mazarin answered before marching away towards his own ship waiting for him.

"I am making a terrible mistake." the Prince of Albion muttered ashamed.

"You are protecting Albion and its last loyal men, it's just a small act of evil. A small price to pay for their safety. I will gain something, Mazarin (and Tristian) will gain something, YOU will gain something...We all will get what we want, may it be prestige, the safety of our land...or the lives of our people. Louise will being forced to marry me tomorrow at dawn, but it will merely be something happening now instead of a few years." Wardes answered patting the young man's back as he neared his griffin.

"Can you promise me that Miss Valliere will be okay?" Wales asked.

"Huhuhu! I do have my honor and values, Prince Wales." the man answered launching his mount high in the sky.

"Yes, and I fear that I don't like those ideals and values." the Prince said.

"ALARM! ALARM!" it was then that a near soldier started screaming in horror as soon as the courier pigeon left its messages to him.

"What?" Wardes asked annoyed.

"The De Montmorency Heiress is moving towards us at high speed while riding a giant beetle." the man answered looking pale.

"A giant beetle?" Wardes asked confused.

"Apparently that Fox can turn into a beetle and fly as our men at the dock back on land could testify...It's all written in the messages I just got from the other ships." the man answered faintly.

"And that Familiar is..."

"Still pissed, yes sir. They have just sunk the last ship of the six we have left behind, their last message was a request of help." the soldier answered whimpering.

"Oh, Founder..." Wardes whimpered himself.

"ALL SPEED AHEAD! ALL SPEED AHEAD! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" the Viscount ordered making the men on board hurry up to push their small boat as fast as they could.

"MAZARIN! WE NEED..." what the Griffin Knight was about to ask died-down when he saw the Cardinal's ship already turning into a tiny dot in the horizon.

"COWARD!" Wardes screeched as he he decided to add his own _Wind Magic_ to the ship to make it go faster, even if just a little bit more than normal.

 **The next day – Albion Docks – One hour before dawn (and wedding) – Naruto and Montmorency -**

In the dim light of dawn several guards kept patrolling the docking area of the flying ships coming from Tristain, having been already alerted of the coming of both De Montmorency heiress and her Familiar the whole lot of them were moving back and forth to intercept the intruders as soon as they would arrive, unfortunately for them, the duo had already reached the land several hours beforehand before the whole guard round could finish being set-up.

And both were now hiding in the shadows not too far away from those very same soldiers.

"Stay low, we don't want them to see us." Naruto whispered.

"The last leg of the trip has been maddening, was speed was that?" Montmorency asked still a little dazed.

"That was _Mach 2,5_."

"Mach?"

"Roughly 3063 kph. Now let's go, we still have to reach that church." he answered walking forward and leaving the shocked Noble behind.

"I swear, someday he will obliterate a mountain and act as if he had just sneezed." Montmorency said huffing annoyed.

Following her Familiar she saw him near a lone guard from behind and once covered the man's mouth with a hand before kicking the back of his knee producing a soft _**crunch!**_ Noise making the guard fall down on his other knee.

"Now, can we PLEASE get some direction to the church where Wardes is marrying Miss Valliere _against her will_?" Naruto, now holding the man's head in a choking hold, asked with a gentle tone that somehow made Montmorency shiver in dread.

"N-Never!" the man answered gasping.

 _Sigh!_ "...First rib." taking in a long sad-sounding breath the blond shinobi punched the side of the guard's chest producing a low crunching sound soon followed by the man's eyes bulging out.

"Where is the church?" he asked again.

"Go to...Hell!"

"Second Rib."

 _ **Crunch!**_

"NGUUUUUH!" the guard's scream of pain was then muffled by the hand of the Familiar.

"Where is the Church?"

"..." the man simply shook his head as much as he could against the other's hold on him.

 _ **Crunch!**_

 _ **Crunch!**_

 _ **Crunch!**_

"Gaaah!" this time there was no need to cover his mouth as the pain was intense enough to choke the soldier's voice by itself.

"Where?" Naruto asked again, sounding saddened instead of angry.

"Up...Up there...T-T-The hill...Small...W-White building!" the guard wheezed-out in agony.

"Thank you." the shinobi said letting the man fall down the ground groaning in pain.

"Shouldn't we..." Montmorency asked looking pale.

"They are already waiting for us and we have very little time, killing him would achieve nothing, unless you want me to." he answered sighing.

"D-Do it." she said with a little trembling in her voice.

"You sure?" the blond man asked worried.

"I will join the Army as per the De Montmoency Family traditions once completed my studies...S-Sooner or later I will be called to k-kill, b-b-better if I get used to it." She answered nodding unsteadily.

" **Make it fast and clean, she will have time to adjust to the gore** **later in her life** **.** " Kurama suggested.

" _You sure?_ "

" **Let her have a tiny bit more time before seeing the real ugly side of a military life, you were younger than what she is now when you saw Zabuza and Haku die...Let her have a more gentle introduction to death.** " Son Goku added.

"Okay...Look away, Monmon-chan. The sound will be more than enough for your first time."

"O-Okay." the Noble girl answered closing her eyes and turning around.

"Sorry." she heard him say before…

 _Crack!_

He held her tight for several minutes after that as she cried softly, it had not been her own hand to snap that man's neck, but the fact that she gave the order and her Familiar did the deal was still a lot for her to bear, she thanked the fact she had him holding her close and consoling her if she hadn't it worse though.

 **With Louise – Church – First lights of dawn -**

The girl's was mechanically following Wardes as he held her hand and walked her down an isle almost dragging her, in truth she could only watch as a spectator as her body followed the orders of the Viscount while she ( _her Will)_ was forced to just sit back and watch while the whole wedding was hastily organized without too much of a fuss or warmth, her whole ' _wedding dress'_ for example was a mere veil covering her face while the rest was her normal school uniform, even Wardes had not wasted time in wearing his ' _Good Dress'_.

"We are ready?" Prince Wales asked with a dead voice

"Yes...Why going through the effort for the dress though?" Wardes asked curious.

The Prince was dressed in the Crown's formal uniform adorned by a bright purple mantle and a hat decorated with seven colored wings, he had clearly wanted to look the part properly.

"Contrary to you, _**I**_ want this travesty have at least a small semblance of a wedding done for love."

"But I do-"

"I was talking about Miss Valliere, she clearly was the only one of the two to see something romantic in your engagement." Wales said bitterly as he cut the Viscount off.

"Listen. I needed the Void Element, I WANT the Void Element. She was gullible enough to accept the fact somebody, ANYBODY would like her for herself no matter her flaws. At the beginning it was just purely a matter gain, but in the end it turned into something similar to attachment...Maybe one day I will even feel something more for her, but for now let's just begin the ceremony." the Viscount answered annoyed, and even if completely powerless in stopping the travesty from happening, Louise was still vaguely aware of what was being said, and even in her mind-controlled state, the sorrow she felt stung brutally all the same.

"Miss Valliere, for all that is worth, I am sorry..." Wales said with a defeated tone as he gave the unfocused girl a gentle, sad smile as he started reciting the marriage ritual.

"Dearly beloved...We are here today to join in the sacred vow of marriage this young couple with the Founder Brimir himself as the holy testimony of this union." the Prince of Albion intoned with his voice echoing clearly in the empty church.

"Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes. Do you take this girl as your wife, and swear to respect and love her in the name of the Founder Brimir?" he asked while sending a glare of pure loathing and disgust to the man.

"I swear." the Viscount answered smirking.

"I hope your dick falls off during the honeymoon...And you, third daughter of the Duke de La Vallière, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière; do you take this man as your husband, and swear to respect and love him in the name of the Founder Brimir?...Or at least to not murder him five seconds after the mind-controlling spell drops? Even if I assure you that nor me or the Founder will hold it against you if you do." Wales asked with a tone that very few people would have mistaken as one not implying his wish for Louise to just bolt-out without looking back.

"You are a biased pastor," Wardes said amused.

"And you can shove that ' _compensating wand'_ of yours up your ass." the Prince of Albion answered growling.

"Whatever...Little Louise, come on...say ' _I swear'_." the Viscount prompted gently.

"I...I...I..." the small girl mumbled unsure.

"OH! HEY! We made it in time!" Naruto said with a giant grin as he and a heavily panting Montmorency entered the church.

"Why? You are against the wedding?" Wales asked immediately.

"Yep!"

"Then this couple can't be married!" the Prince answered in glee.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU CAN'T!" Montmorency added furious.

"By the orders of Princess Henrietta you are under arrest for betraying Tristain, Wardes! Now let me kick your ass, bastard! So I will drag you back screaming and kicking!" the blond shinobi said cracking his knuckles.

"NO! NO! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I WAS SO CLOSE!" the man screamed in rage

"It's over, Wardes." Wales said shaking his head and drawing his wand.

"To Hell it is! If I can't have the Void, NO-ONE WILL!" Wardes answered unsheathing his sword-wand to run it through Louise's chest, only for Wales to intercept the blow pushing the girl aside and have the weapon pierce his stomach thoroughly.

"AAAAAH!" Montmorency screamed in horror at seeing the thick flow of blood leaving the wound.

"Hehehe...I knew...Since the beginning...That you had other plans...More than even Mazarin knew about...You plaid him like a fool to reach this point, don't you? I always was on the _Hit List_ of your friends." the Prince said with a weak smile uncaring of the blood flowing from his mouth.

"Friends?" Louise asked groggily as the shoving (and hitting her head on the floor) paired with the shocking attack of Wardes finally snapped her out of her brain-washing.

"So I was right, You ARE part of _Reconquista_ ," Naruto hissed furious gaining a cold chuckle from the Viscount.

"Huhuhuhu! That's right! I am not merely using ' _Reconquista'_ to gain the Void Element for myself, in truth, I am a rightful member of Albion's most noble faction! The group that will bring a New Era to this land!" Wardes announced with mad joy as he roughly pulled his sword-wand out of Wales' chest with an uncaring kick and making him fall down the floor.

"Why!?" Louise asked in shock as she cradled the dying Prince's head on her lap.

"Why would Wardes, rare example of Tristain nobility, participate in a rebellion like this and join a faction of amoral monsters? Valliere, they all do this for the same reason: power." Montmorency answered as her own feeling of indignation was, luckily, overpowering her fear at the sight of blood.

"Actually it's about something MORE than just Power. We are a society of nobles that decided to not be hold back by borders or chained-down by nationalities and worthless rulers! We are the Chosen Ones that will bring forth Halkeginia's future and shape a new path for this land," Wardes raised his sword-wand towards the sky as he spiraled down into full fanaticism.

"You remember me of Madara Uchiha. He too spouted the same bullshit to excuse everything he did, but in the end, it all turned out to be his own Lust of Power the reason behind everything. There was no idealism or stuff like that behind his actions, just a demented asshole wanting everybody else to bow down to him and laud him as a God. So I am not buying a single word that is coming out of your mouth, because I am already been there, and I already know how this will end." Naruto said darkly as his eyes bore into Wardes' ones with deep-rooted disgust.

"You don't understand a thing instead! We are not just amassing power! We are moving to reunite Halkeginia into a single land, our only goal is to rebuild the 'Sacred Land' Founder Brimir firstly created! The Land the Elves stole from us and then the spineless ' _Kings'_ and ' _Queens'_ of the past had not the strength to win back!" Wardes answered furious.

"L-Louise..." Wales in the meantime whispered.

"P-Prince?"

"I am not going to make it, I-I won't survive...P-Please give this ring to Henrietta and tell her...Tell her I am sorry..." the Prince wheezed as the last spark of life left his eyes making the pink-haired girl sob quietly while still holding him.

"To be honest Mazarin did save his men as promised, it was a pity I couldn't do a thing about it. That damn Cardinal must have suspected something, the letters were nowhere to be found and his ship already too far to intercept when we noticed. But the most important kill as still been achieved, I can consider it a minor success!" Wardes said a little annoyed.

"Then in the name of Tristain and its Princess, I will capture you and bring you back to face justice for your betrayal!" Montmorency said as she prepared her wand.

"How cute you are! A bunch of kids playing heroes...Just die already!" Wardes answered as a long javelin of lightning went shot-out of his wand piercing the girl's Familiar making him explode into smoke.

"...You see, Wardes..." the man heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear making him pale.

 _CRACK!_

"AAAAARGH!" the Viscount screamed in pain as his arm went bent to the breaking point forcing him to drop his weapon.

"I hardly face somebody directly without a plan, and when it comes to assholes like you, I always do my best to get close and personal!" the shinobi yelled punching the man's face with enough strength to send him fly through several pillars demolishing them.

"GUAH!" the Viscount yelled in pain as the blond's knee impacted with his chest as soon as he slumped down and turning the Noble's ribs into a fine dust.

"I am no kid playing hero, Teme...I am way over a hundred-thousand years old, I have more experience in fighting than you and your pals put together will ever hope to have...And I will find each and every one of you bastards and shove your so-called ' _Utopia'_ so far up your asses you will choke on it!" Naruto yelled punching the man again and sending his head _DEEP_ inside the floor.

"...And just to be sure..." he muttered lifting a foot right above the man's crotch of a couple inches before stomping down hard enough to have the church's windows explode.

"A dick-less dick-head, sounds like karma." the shinobi muttered as he dragged the unconscious man by the hair towards the two girls.

"You okay?" Montmorency asked trying to help the distraught Valliere girl.

"I-I will be...I just...I just lost the only man that was always there for me, I-I failed my mission...I-I-I...I am a failure! A-A-A..." Louise started saying before breaking into heavy sobs as the blond girl next to her hugged her tightly.

"Ssssh! It's okay, I am here." Montmorency whispered as she caressed her back a little.

"I don't even have my Familiar anymore! He too left me!" the girl yelled between her tears.

"You mean this Familiar?" Naruto said with a gentle smile as a new clone entered holding a very distraught beetle in its arms that immediately flew in Louise's arms.

"TINY!" the girl said in happiness as she hugged the small thing.

"It's a very cute name, Louise." Montmorency admitted with a gentle smile.

"If only he had some cool powers too. But I don't care anymore, I am just happy he is here." Louise answered petting the thing.

"He surely has some cool powers, he is the Familiar of a Void Mage after all!" Naruto answered chuckling.

"How do you know?!" the Valliere girl asked shocked.

"He knows, he knows. I am a Void Mage myself," Montmorency answered sighing.

"Y-You too?!"

"I am a line Mage, Water and Void. But hear me out, NO-ONE should know about this! The Void Element is a myth and NOBODY has to know," the blond girl replied nailing the other with a serious glare.

"Okay, okay! But what about the Princess?"

"She knows," Naruto said.

"I bet, Mazarin did the brain-washing after all...But I refuse to think she ordered it," Louise answered while looking at Naruto with sad eyes.

"What?" he asked confused.

"If we both are Void Mages...Why you are not my Familiar? Is it because she did the Summoning before me?" Louise asked sighing.

"Huhuhu! I do not need to be your Familiar to help you be a better mage! I can train you two at the same time!" Naruto answered patting Louise's head making her tear-up.

"R-Really!?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes he can...Friends?" Montmorency answered smiling.

"Uuuuh!"

"I know that expression! Hold on tight, Monmon-chan!"

"Wha-KYAAAAH!" the blond girl couldn't even finish her question that Louise hugged her tightly with all her strength.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"L-LOUISE! Y-Y-YOU...I-IT HURTS!"

"Your new-found friendship is good and all, but we still need to bring this asshole back to Tristain along the Prince's body to give the poor man a proper burial, and I don't think the guards will let us go with a gentle goodby." Naruto said as he started hearing the approaching footsteps of the guards coming to investigate the ruckus.

"Right, any idea about how to escape?" Montmorency asked.

"I can turn into Chomei and take you all away and-"

" _KI-KI!"_ at that Louise's beetle clicked its mandibles with a triumphant cry as its body lighted-up in a faint aura, making the strange sense of lacking terrain under their feet mount inside the present's head immediately after.

"Oh!" Naruto could only say before the three of them plus Wardes and Wales fell through a tunnel all of them knew wasn't there before.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Louise shrieked as she clutched her bug Familiar tightly to her chest.

"NARUTO!" Montmorency yelled.

"YES!" he answered transforming into Chomei an instant after they all came out from underground right _under_ Albion's floating continent.

" **...A door?** " the transformed blond asked confused as the trapdoor they had just exited closed and melted back into the rock.

"...You did this?" Louise asked to the small bug.

" _Kikikiki!_ " the Familiar answered with a happy clacking of its pincers.

" _I...Might have given him an ability of sort...As an apology._ " A well-known voice muttered shyly inside Naruto's head.

" _Somebody understood he was wrong?_ " the shinobi asked in sarcasm.

" _I understood I can't hold her at fault for Brimir's mistakes, even if she is his Reincarnation...But I hold the right to annoy her once or twice every once in a while if I feel too stressed._ "

" _Better than nothing...So...It opens doors everywhere it wants?_ "

" _It was the only thing I could come-up with considered its background..."_ the voice answered before fading away.

" **We may have found this little guy's power**..." the Shinobi offered chuckling.

"Doors?" Louise asked confused.

" **It helped us,** " he answered shrugging.

"Better than nothing..."

"LITTLE LOUISE!" Kirche yelled elated as she and Tabitha (and the still-sleeping Guiche) reached them while riding Irukuku.

"A tiny bit late to save the day, Zerbst." Louise said with sagged shoulders.

"My Familiar is not that fast. What's wrong?" Tabitha answered.

"It's just...My last spark of happiness, my perfect world and the last hope in my life for a ' _Happily ever After'_ crumbling down to pieces...Nothing much." the pink-haired girl answered with a new sob.

"I am here, I am here." Montmorency answered circling the girl's shoulders with an arm.

" **Hem-Hem!"**

"Huhuhu! And Naruto is here too!" the blond girl added chuckling.

"Me and Tabitha are here too!" Kirche added huffing.

"..." Tabitha simply gave a small nod after short moment of thought.

"I feel like crying..." Louise answered already with shining eyes.

" **In happiness?"**

"Yes!" she answered squeaking.

" **Then let it go."**

"W-W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"...Thank you, Naruto..." Montmorency growled annoyed as she, contrary to the others, couldn't cover her ears tight to defend herself from the power of the scream since the Valliere girl was hugging the life out of her.

" **The fact remains that we have to bring the Prince back along the traitor, we need to inform Princess Henrietta.** " he answered nonplussed.

"Then let's go back to the academy, we will ask to Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert for help. You think you can read Louise's mind to see who else helped him?" Montmorency asked.

" **That I can do, no problem.** " he answered as he accelerated further towards Tristain Academy at top speed.

 **Omake – Charlotte's fury -**

In a small reprise of the previous Omake...Charlotte De Montmorency was an open-minded Noble, she could be even considered ' _Modern'_ with her view on certain things; something that actually helped balancing-out things with her VERY conservative, old-school husband so that the result of their wedding was a ' _ **Decent**_ _'_ couple of human beings…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ' _I am just getting old'_?! I HAVE NEEDS!" a female scream of fury shook the De Montmorency household furiously waking-up servants, guards, animals and even the paintings.

' _ **Decent**_ _'_...Not ' _ **Normal**_ _'_ , remember.

"Men at a certain age may find... _Problematic_ to rise to the expectations of their loved ones..." The woman's husband answered meekly.

"Really?...I am actually two years older than you, and yet my chest is still firm like a teenage girl and you can still bounce a gold coin on my backside...So your theory is falling apart really quick." she answered huffing.

"That is because the Founder has a sick sense of humor..." the man muttered offended.

"Sense of humor that is making everybody else laugh but not me! Now get that thing down there to work! NOW!"

"You make it sound like something I can control!"

"ENOUGH! Let's go to sleep! Tomorrow _**I**_ will resolve this issue with my own hands." Charlotte answered annoyed as she turned the other way and taking away most of the bed sheets as a result.

"Tomorrow I will resolve the issue, Gne-gne-gnee!" the man muttered annoyed while parodying his wife's voice.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING, DEAR!"

 **The next day – Tristain Academy of Magic – With Montmorency's father -**

The loudly grumbling De Montmorency Nobleman was riding his personal carriage towards the Magic Academy following a handsomely-paid tip that told him his wife had took her favorite horse to personally go there to meet their daughter Montmorency.

"Of course she would visit her! _Female Camaraderie_ , they will probably plot my misery down to the last detail...And that Familiar will be there with them laughing at my misfortune..." he said huffing and cursing without stop.

Once arrived he grabbed the first maid he could put his hands on and asked where his daughter was.

"In her room, Sir. _Siesta_ told me as such, she too will spend the whole day in there." the young girl answered saying the other maid's name in pure jealousy.

"Thank you, now scram, go back to work." the old man answered as he marched towards the students' dormitories.

"A Maid too is conspiring against me now! This is ridiculous!" he said growling.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Montmorency was heard yelling and unknowingly mimicking her father's words.

"Eh?" the man said tip-toeing towards the unlocked door to peek inside...And immediately losing a good twenty years of lifespan at the mere sight of what he saw in there.

His precious, beloved daughter was standing in the middle of the room completely _**naked**_ with her arms crossed while undergoing a furious glare war with Charlotte while in the background the girl's Familiar was lying on the bed with her Majesty Henrietta and another girl slobbering his... _thing_...with obscene licks and kisses while the Musketeer Captain of all people was sitting on his face while moaning in bliss…

Every girl except Charlotte were also naked, just like the Familiar was.

"You are asking me too much! Even if you are my mother!" Montmorency said huffing.

"Insolent! I am still your mother and you will do as I command!" Charlotte replied looking extremely pissed.

"My beloved boyfriend is not a toy for you to use to sate your needs!" the younger blond of the two yelled.

"EH!?" the girl's father gasped in abject horror.

"Then why the Princess, Madame Agnes and the Valliere heiress are enjoying him?!" Charlotte replied greatly offended.

"And you think I can refuse something Princess Henrietta told me to do?...Miss Agnes and Louise are her guests! She pretty much ' _Ordered me'_ to let them join!" Montmorency answered annoyed.

"Like that. An Inch at a time, feel free to let your teeth lightly run over it, but do it gently and be careful, if you feel him twitch violently it means he is close to release, in that case draw back and focus only on the head until it comes." in the meantime the Princess kept instructing the short pink-haired girl about all the ' _nuances'_ and secrets of deep-throating.

"And the maid?"

"At least Siesta WAITS until I am done before joining, she is getting good at cleaning-up me and him." Montmorency then said pointing at the naked maid that answered with a submissive bow.

"Well, as your mother I too can order you to step aside!" Charlotte replied haughtily.

"WHAT?! NEVER! Between those three, the maid and her cousin, Miss Longueville, Zerbst, Tabitha and her dragon AND that pale woman saying she is a Familiar from Gallia that keeps insisting about switching sides and join us I BARELY HAVE TIME TO ENJOY HIM BY MYSELF! I NEED MY SEXY NIGHT IF I WANT TO WORK PROPERLY THE NEXT DAY!" Montmorency yelled furious.

"Every night?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have my needs." the other answered huffing.

"And I have mine, look at that thing! Standing tall, proud and powerful while my husband's tool looks dying and worn-out! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE IN THAT!?" Charlotte answered.

"...Mine is not worn-out..." the woman's husband muttered defiantly while looking at his crotch.

"Come on, Miss Montmorency, I am sure your mother won't take too much time, we will make sure you will have plenty of time to be with your beloved, right, _Monsieur_ Naruto?" Henrietta said with a gentle smile.

" _Ughblashfshasfhs!_ "

"Dooooo NOOOOt talk w-w-with youuuur mouth FUUUUUUU-YEEEEEAH!" Agnes tried saying before melting into an exceptionally-lewd orgasm.

"Tch!" Montmorency growled looking away.

"Thank you, your Highness." Charlotte said grateful while disrobing.

"This goes without saying that all this must remain a secret." the Princess added.

"Of course, your Highness! Just look at this...Such a marvelous specimen...A true breeding machine..." Charlotte (already naked herself) said in awe as she ran her hands on the young man's tool.

"He is not a horse, mother." Montmorency answered rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that considering what I am holding in my hands, honey!" the woman answered looking transfixed at the thing she was wildly pumping.

" **Aaaaand...We can check '** _ **Milf'**_ **off the Fuck-List for Tristain.** " Kurama, wearing reading glasses for some reason, said crossing out said word from a giant blackboard.

" **What do we have left?** " Gyuki asked curious as he he skimmed his own notes.

" _ **Younger girl**_ **?** " Shukaku asked.

" **Seen how old he is, we can check that out immediately.** " Chomei answered.

" _ **Busty?**_ " Son Goku asked.

" **..."** the other eight Biju just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" **Rii** **i** **ght! We are surrounded in big tits.** " the Monkey said in a dead-pan as he crossed another item away.

" **Does Irukuku-chan count as '** _ **Bestiality'**_ **?"** Matatabi asked.

" **...** **She always is in her Human Form...But I guess we can still consider it valid, yeah.** " Kurama answered unsure.

" **...** **Elf? They have elves here...** " Kokuo said unsure.

" **It would be a LOOONG shot, but considering the kit does have some luck...** " Kurama answered uncertain.

" **I will add '** _ **Elves'**_ **, just in case.** " Saiken said adding a new item on the list.

" **Even if I find it very hard to accomplish."** Isobu muttered.

Unknown to them, far and FAR away, in a solitary cabin hidden in the woods a young blond girl sneezed fiercely.

" **You DO know that if Naruto finds-out we are keeping a list of his escapades he will be mad, right?** " Matatabi asked sighing.

" **He will whine a little, yeah. But I don't think he has the tools to stop us from continuing**." Kurama answered uncaring.

 **Meanwhile - outside the seal -**

"HA! HA! HA! OOOOH, FOUNDER!" Charlotte moaned as the young stud under her kept hammering her insides with upward thrusts.

"Who's better? Me or my mother?" Montmorency asked annoyed as she just sat there watching the scene with narrowed eyes.

"And you ask? You of course, Monmon-chan!" he answered winking before latching to Charlotte's left breast and pulling back with his teeth.

"AAAAAYEEEEEEEH!" the woman bellowed in pleasure as her body shook violently from her climax.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" at that a new scream, male, rose in power soon followed by somebody running away.

"What was that?" Siesta asked confused.

"By the sound of it, sounded like the scream of shattered male pride." Agnes answered.

"...Aw, shit! That was my father..." Montmorency said grumbling in annoyance.

"I-I-I WILL DEEEEAL WITH HIM! H-H-HAVE NO FEEEEAR!" Charlotte screamed while pulling the shinobi's head closer to smother him in her chest.

 _Sigh!_ "This is taking too long, my dear Naruto would you kindly.." Henrietta started saying before a thick cloud of smoke covered the room.

"YOOOOSH!" soon followed by the appearance of a dozen clones.

"Thank you, my beloved." the Princess answered giggling happily.

"Hey, Agnes-chan! Wanna try it on the _back-door_?" a Clone asked smirking.

"...Only if you are gentle..." the usually-stoic Captain answered with a shy blush and tone.

"Hey! I am here! Can I join? I have cat ears this time!" Sheffield asked as she peeked inside from the window.

"NO! GET BACK TO GALLIA!" the girls replied.

"WAAAAAAH! REJECTED AGAIN!" the Human Familiar yelled running away in tears.

"Oooh! Montmorency! Can I switch my Familiar with yours? PLEEEAASE!" Charlotte asked.

"NEVER!" the girl answered.

 **The next day – Road back to the Montmorency Estate -**

"There you are." Montmorency's father said sadly as Charlotte's horse caught up to his own ride.

"Charles." the woman answered neutrally.

"It took you long enough to come back home." he said sniffling.

"I had just lost consciousness and took a while to wake-up." she answered with a tired voice.

"So it's over between us?" he asked looking depressed.

"...No, you fool. This was a one time deal." she answered chuckling.

"But you still had sex with another man!"

"And what about you and my sister? A _WEEK_ after we got married?" Charlotte replied smirking.

"T-T-That was a moment of weakness!" Charles shrieked in answer.

"And this was mine, we are fair now, yes?" the woman offered amused.

"Yeah, yeah...Was he really that good?" Charles asked grumbling.

"He was sex beast, yes. Very vigorous, way more than what you used to be in your prime." she answered smirking at his offended frown.

"He has to be, considering the number of girls he has to satisfy! I saw a lot of big breasts in there though, bar our dear Montmorency and Miss Valliere, all of them were bigger than yours of a great margin, weren't you feeling ' _small'_ in there?" he answered, this time he was the one amused by the other frown at the friendly ribbing.

"It's not a big chest that makes a woman!" Charlotte yelled with a red face.

"And neither is a big dick that makes a man!" her husband answered with a sing-song voice.

"... _Touche._ " Charlotte conceded huffing childishly.

"You know? Watching that scene kind of put me in the mood..." he said casually.

"Should I hop aboard and help you?" Charlotte answered giggling.

"I would appreciate that, yes!" Charles answered smirking as the woman grabbed his offered hand to enter the carriage.

"Doing it here...Like during our first anniversary!" the woman said with an excited tone.

Although...both couldn't help but think about the young couple they had left behind, Montmorency having the full attention of Naruto all for herself, and the fact that the blond man had actually that great variety of women that knew about each other but were friends enough to not care and instead _share the goods_ between each other…

"Lucky Bitch/Lucky Bastard." both Charlotte and Charles said at the same time before looking at each other in surprise.

"PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" contrary to usual, it was a long laugh to follow that statement as the carriage SLOWLY made its way back, so to give to the old married couple inside plenty of time to recover the lost _passion_.

 **End of the omake!**

 **WEEEEEEH! It was a long chapter this one! I am surprised I wrote THIS MUCH when I decided a limit of 5000/6000 words for stories of the "OP Corner"!**

 **But it can't be helped...I am not exactly happy about how the scene with Wardes played-out, but I wanted to try my hand at ' _Drama'_..I failed didn't I? XD**

 **Here you can see another version of the scene, chose the one you prefer and make it your ' _Canon'_ , I don't mind! XD**

 **I will see you for the next chapter, a filler before the one introducing Tiffania, and I still have to decide if going the Canon way and add the battle or if I will have the Elf join the Academy before that.**

 **Next Chapter:...Probably all about Henrietta and her growing affection for Naruto after the death of Wales. Still unsure about that.**

 **Alternate version of Louise's Wedding scene with Wardes-**

"I...I...I..." the small girl mumbled unsure.

"OH! HEY! We made it in time!" Naruto said with a giant grin as he and a heavily panting Montmorency entered the church.

"Why? You are against the wedding?" Wales asked immediately.

"Yep!"

"Then this couple can't be married!" the Prince answered in glee.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU CAN'T!" Montmorency added furious.

"WHY?! They didn't even state a reason! THEY ARE NOT ON THE GUEST LIST!" Wardes shrieked in rage.

"HEY! I fucked the bride's mother and sisters in a Omake! I am entitled to be here!" Naruto answered in indignation.

"OMAKE DON'T COUNT! THEY ARE OUTSIDE THE PLOT!" Wardes answered.

"You can't marry her through brain-washing! it's _Statutory Rape_!" Montmorency added huffing.

"She is not underage."

"Yes, but she is not doing this willingly either." Wales answered.

"Those are details, right, Louise?" the Viscount asked.

"Fuck…You..." the girl answered.

"Certain things cannot be stopped even with Magic, she is pissed because you are ruining her ideal wedding." Montmorency said.

"That is not true! Right?" Wardes asked.

"Small...Dick...Bastard..."

"HEY!"

"You...Sleep...Couch..." she added.

"It seems somebody won't get any action tonight!" Wales said smirking amused.

"NO! NO! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I WAS SO CLOSE AT GETTING SOME LEGAL LOLI ACTION!" the man screamed in rage

"It's over, Wardes." Wales said shaking his head and drawing his wand.

 **Then the scene would play-out pretty much like it did, bar few minor tweaks in the dialogue…**

 **After this, I wish you a good day!**

 **Until next time! BYEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Feel free to suggest girls and plot for the next Lucky B Omakes if you want! XD**

 **I decided to be more gentle with Louise, a little ribbing is nice, but I am no longer interested in Character bashing ( _as some of you may have noticed in my other stories too with Sasuke, Sakura and other characters_ ) as I have started to see it as "Tiring" so I'll try to make my approach to her a tiny git more gentle.**

 **I promise I will try. ^ ^**

 **If you know someone able and open to draw an image for this and my other stories please tell me.**

 **Naruto is disgustingly OP in this story, don't say I never warned you.**

 **Pairing: _Naruto / Montmorency /_ _Henrietta_ _and_ _T_ _abitha_ _(with Irukuku as added bonus)_ _._**

 **I am adding Tiffania since a LOT of you were a step close at begging me to.**

 **I** **f this ruins the story for you...** _ **MEH**_ **! I can't make everyone happy, it's impossible so I stopped bothering about that ages ago and decided to write just for the sake of writing.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time._

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I CAN'T make him Canon-like.**

 **Chapter 8: Henrietta's broken heart, Doctor Naruto to the rescue.**

 **Tristania – Royal Palace – Mazarin's office -**

 _ **CRASH! WHAM! BANG!**_

"Aaaargh!" Mazarin yelled in agony as he was sent flying around his private office demolishing everything in it until his heavily-bruised body landed against one of the many bookshelves covering every wall of the room and destroying a whole row of it in a _rain_ of books and wood splinters.

"P-Please!" the old man begged before he was grabbed by the collar of his robes, hosted in the air and bodily thrown on top of his desk breaking it in half like a twig on the notes of the man's howls of pain.

"Stop. Drag him here." Henrietta herself ordered with a voice full of cold hatred.

 _Sigh!_ "Yes, your Highness." sighing in sadness at the whole situation, Naruto grabbed Mazarin by the back of the man's robes ( _now in tatters from all the man-handling_ ) to unceremoniously drag him towards the Queen.

"You okay, Naruto?" Montmorency, she and Louise standing at both sides of Henrietta, asked worried at seeing his expression.

"It's been a while since I was asked to...' _Force answers out'_ like this. I keep saying that I can easily read his mind." the blond man answered sighing once again.

"No. I need to hear everything in his voice, I must see him admit it openly by himself," Henrietta answered shaking her head and showing an expression of deep betrayal.

"Now that he stopped, look everywhere for folders or letters and whatnot, if his involvement with Reconquista goes above what happened with Prince Wales I want solid proofs, so I will have the perfect excuse to throw him in jail with even more broken bones." Agnes ordered to a couple of soldiers outside that have been standing to attention just in case.

"Yes, Captain!" the two men answered immediately while rushing inside to look everywhere.

"I-I-I had no idea the Viscount was with Reconquista! I swear!" Mazarin answered with wide eyes.

"...I don't believe you. Tear-down the walls too! I don't trust the vermin to not have a secret compartment somewhere!" Agnes barked in answer.

"Yes, Captain!" both guards, having been screened to make sure they were not spies, answered as they started using low-level magic to tear-down the room.

"I-I can read his mind!" Naruto offered again looking quite disturbed.

"Naruto...I think...I think the Princess _needs_ this small act of violence to...To find some form of revenge for what happened. Please." Louise whispered unsure in answer.

"Oh..." the shinobi muttered in realization.

" **Destroying everything Mazarin-san holds dear AND beat him physically,** **she is planning for him feeling the same** _ **Powerlessness**_ **she felt at the news of the Prince's death.** " Matatabi offered with a sad tone of voice.

" _I get it she is a pit of Sorrow. But I still don't like this._ " he replied grimacing at the memories of how the woman reacted at the news of Wales' death and at seeing his body.

The recollection of what happened alone had the woman burst to tears, but when she actually saw the body Henrietta simply came undone at the seams and categorically refused to let go of the Prince's body as she wailed and yelled in despair while hugging him; it took the combined effort of Agnes and Naruto to finally have the Princess let go of Wales just in time for her to faint from the grief.

After that, and having _dodged_ going mad from grief by sheer miracle, the Princess was actually bed-ridden for two days straight, two days during which Agnes and Louise's mother Karin ( _exceptionally called back '_ on duty' _for the duration of the two days due to her exemplar loyalty to the crown)_ simply kicked down every door of the castle to drag outside screaming and kicking whoever the two women could put their hands on, every guard had been stripped clean and their houses, families and ' _Love affairs'_ interrogated without mercy, and whoever had been foolish enough to try escape had been mercilessly hunt-down and dragged back for a more THROUGHOUT examination, no matter Rank, Family or bloodlines.

This along having guards kill every bird that flew to or from the castle just in case, same going with every possible animal that could be used as ' _messenger'_ Familiars excluded, those were simply imprisoned accordingly and watched night and day.

In just those two days most of the spies Reconquista, Germania and Gallia ( _surprisingly_ ) had been discovered and convinced to share what they knew, few bribes and under-hand affairs were also uncovered and even a secret pregnancy came to light, the latter was actually the ONLY thing both women agreed lightened-up things a little since both servants' families had happily started planning for the wedding of the two young lovers immediately after being released and compensated for the hassle they have been put through, just like any other _innocent_ that had been caught in the sweeping.

Agnes had thus showed that contrary to Mazarin whose loyalty was towards the Crown itself, the woman's loyalty was towards Henrietta herself, meaning that no action was too much if it meant protecting her.

And now, on the third day of the _Clean-up_ Agnes had issued on the Castle, Naruto had been called along Montmorency to bring Louise to the finally-awake Henrietta so that the two childhood friends could spend some time together and help the Queen recover.

Naruto though was there for his abilities as well so to rat-out the remaining traitors and spies, and seen that ever since the shinobi had finished working his ' _Magic'_ Wardes had been occupying a solitary room in the damp dungeons of the royal palace with empty eyes and drooling, they were certain the very few traitors still at large will soon join him down there.

"W-W-What happened to the Viscount?" Mazarin asked in dread.

"I had Monsieur Naruto tore-down his mind, I asked him to scrap every piece of information he could from his head and to not worry about collateral damages. _EVERYTHING_ he ever knew has been written down, even the most inconsequential," Agnes answered in savage pleasure.

"I don't like mind-raping people, the Yamanaka train especially to stop that from happening," Naruto added grimacing, action that resulted in Montmorency hugging him to show her support.

"Well he didn't deserve finesse!" the Musketeer Captain replied annoyed.

"Will he ever recover?" Louise asked.

"The healers said he will hopefully relearn to eat by himself and do not pee on his person by the end of the next year, they honestly admitted that they never saw anything like that happen. Should he _SOMEHOW_ return in itself he will be judged, but for now, we all feel satisfied with his current predicament." Henrietta answered uninterested.

"We found nothing, Captain!" the two guards said as they finally finished demolishing walls and floor and ceiling, so much that the crude wood planks above and under the floor had come out and the walls completely removed making the room ' _join'_ the others at its sides.

"Please listen to me, your Highness! I-I-I just tried to protect the best interests of our land!" Mazarin said crawling to Henrietta's feet with his face dirty of blood and dust with two long trails of tears going from his eyes to his chin.

"By siding with Reconquista!" Agnes roared as she looked ready to strike him herself only for Henrietta to stop her.

"Talk." the Queen ordered.

"The Viscount...The Viscount one day came to me with a very important piece of information..." the old man said looking at Louise intently.

"Leave, Agnes and Monsiuer Naruto will protect me." Henrietta ordered making the two soldiers snap to attention and rapidly walk away.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " the blond added creating several copies of himself.

"Secure the area! outside, inside, above and under; nobody has to hear!" the Original ordered.

"YOSH!" the dozen and so clones answered as they moved to be sure no eavesdroppers could listen uninvited.

"...Ninja Paranoia, your Highness...I am sorry." he explained sheepish.

"I do appreciate it instead, so do not feel guilty." the Queen answered pleased before her glare landed firmly on Mazarin making him flinch.

"He had discovered that dear Louise is the holder of the Void Element, am I right? And you never once questioned _how_ he actually came to know it even if Me myself and you were the only ones in the know along Osmond the Headmaster...You just went along his plans." Henrietta said venomously.

"He always dodged my questions about it to be honest, he simply played it out as a _hunch_ I had been talked into confirming, at the time he still had my, and the court, full trust and so I thought I could trust him with the secret...Then one day he told me that Miss Valliere was friend with the Germanian student...A-a-a-and I guess he talked me into joining his plotting..."

"While NOW me and Kirche are starting to move closer, back there nobody sane of mind would have actually called it _friendship_ ," Louise felt the need to specify.

"I didn't know the full details of course..." Mazarin admitted with a low voice.

"But since Henrietta-san was already promised to the ruler of Germania for marriage, that bastard had you started fearing that land to get their hands on the Void as well...After all...Kirche-san could have been used as an opening to introduce Louise to few Germanian young boys hopefully striking her fancy, and maybe even one good enough to have her family ditch Wardes for the new boy." Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose.

" **God he was gullible.** " Shukaku grumbled annoyed.

" **I blame the fact they are still '** _ **medieval'**_ **in mindset.** " Matatabi offered sighing.

"He pulled on that fear...We will gain a powerful ally from that marriage, yes, but I ( _and everybody else_ ) cannot forget that Germania had been at war with itself for centuries, even if NOW they are acting like a _proper_ land, most fear one day to see the wrong Emperor take power and move war to every other kingdom, we would not be attacked, _maybe_ , but we would also be dragged along to not face the ire of the attacked lands because our ally threw the first punch."

"And you wanted at least the Void to remain an exclusive property of Tristania." Henrietta said.

"He told me he and Miss Valliere were betrothed and so I was overjoyed about my fear being already resolved...Then the Letters scandal came-out...And he said that we could have used the rebellion in Albion to our advantage..." Mazarin admitted with a disgusted tone.

"Too late to feel bad about it," Agnes growled in answer.

"We were at risk of losing Germania's support, I found myself scared out of my mind! Reconquista represented a new enemy we knew absolutely nothing about! So the Viscount-"

"He no longer is a Noble, so I would prefer you to NOT give him a title he was undeserving of when I stripped him of it," Henrietta cut-in annoyed.

"Sorry, your Highness. Mister Wardes offered me what in my sleep-deprived and despair-clouded mind sounded like the answer to all our problems the Founder Brimir himself had delivered from the heavens...Pretend to assist Reconquista by having Wardes _join_ them and be the infiltrator tasked by killing Prince Wales and steal the letters...In truth the plan was to kidnap him, take his men and few others as hostages so to make the lie believable. Once done we would have asked the Prince to keep quiet in thanks for Tristania saving his life, he knew the truth should never come to light so he accepted...But then...Then..."

"Then Wardes told you Louise was going and that he managed to add himself to the mission as her guard." Montmorency said with narrowed eyes.

"..."

"..."

"ANSWER HER!" Agnes bellowed making the old man stumble back.

"...I do not know where he took the ring I used to hypnotize Miss Valliere, but I was already knee-deep in the whole affair, so I resigned myself to a last sin before closing the mission, the two were already destined to marry, I reasoned it would have just sped things up a little...I...I was just so tired to be scared, I wanted the issue over, the letters gone and the Void Element safe in our territory...TWO users, not one! It will mean a lot for us to have both Miss De Montmorency and Miss Valliere in our Army! I-I-I couldn't possibly let somebody ensnare and take them away from us!" the old man said with a broken voice and shaking hands.

"And what about Wales? What about him?" Henrietta asked.

"..."

"What about him, Mazarin? Do not force me, I don't want you to share the same fate of Wardes." the Queen asked again.

"...His death although tragic...I didn't exactly welcome it...but to my shame...I felt almost liberated once I heard about it as it confirmed the letters would have remained secret." he finally admitted.

As soon as he said that, to the others shock, the small scepter Henrietta was holding came down with savage brutality striking his cheek and throwing him down the floor with a deep gash opened on his flesh in a thick splutter of blood along few teeth flying away.

"YOU MONSTER!" the mad woman, clearly unsatisfied by just breaking his jaw, screamed in fury as she tried to attack the man again only for Naruto to step-in in front of her and block her arms.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOO!" she yelled furious as she started crying.

"Killing him won't bring Wales back! It won't! HE IS DEAD FOR FUCK SAKE!" the blond shinobi yelled back shocking the others.

"He killed him! He did!" she replied with a tired scream.

"Wardes killed him, Reconquista did, the whole plan came from each and every member; I got along this madness because you needed to see if Mazarin too was a traitor, but in the end he was just a moron that got talked into being an accomplice, killing him won't bring Wales back, it won't damage Reconquista and won't avenge the death of all the innocents of Albion! It will just make you a killer, just like Wardes was. Now stop it."

"No!" the Queen said defiantly.

"Stop it, clean those tears and star using your brain, you need to move forward or THEY will win."

"NO!" she yelled again.

"Very well!" the shinobi said taking out a kunai, pinning down Mazarin with a foot and giving the blade to the Queen.

"Go, slit his throat." he said bluntly.

"EH?!" was the unanimous and horrified scream of the others present.

"S-S-Slit..." Henrietta asked with wide eyes.

"Take his head by the hair, pull it back and as you look at him in the eyes cut open his throat." he explained as he forced her to straddle the old man before grabbing the wrist of her hand holding the kunai and forcing it towards Mazarin's throat making the trapped man squirm in fear.

"You want revenge, right? Then go through. Close and personal! Just a move and he will die! COME ON!" Naruto prompted bringing the blade even closer to the flesh making her hand shake violently.

"You want this, don't you? Then do it yourself! Do it and feel that blood on your face and watch closely as he dies! DO IT! IT'S CLEARLY WHAT WALES WANTED TO SEE YOU DO! KILL HIM! KILL HIM AND GET REVENGE! YOUR REVENGE IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS! SCREW EVERYTHING AND EVERYBODY ELSE!"

"I-I-I..."

"DO IT!"

"I-I don't-"

"KILL HIM!"

"I-"

"KILL HIM!"

"No!" with a wretched scream the Queen freed her hand to throw the kunai away and bury her face in her hands to fully cry all her despair.

"Good job, Henrietta." Naruto said with a reassuring smile as he moved a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way only for the woman to circle his torso with both her arms so to bury her face on his chest and continue crying, forcing him to awkwardly pat her back.

"Naruto...Why you..." Montmorency tried saying before Agnes stopped her.

"Look at his hands, they are shaking." the Captain said with a small smile tucking her mouth.

"A ruse?" Louise said confused.

"I have some experience with people acting blinded by Revenge and Grief, b-b-but this was fucked-up even by my standards...I really thought she was about to do it for an instant." Naruto admitted as he too finally calmed-down.

"...For an instant I wanted to...I wanted to go through….B-But then I recognized that it would have served nothing bar making me a murderer...I wouldn't have been different from the ones that killed Wales, and I was disgusted of myself...Thank you, Monsieur Naruto..."

"My pleasure...What about some tea? It will help you calm-down, we still need to give Prince Wales proper rest and deal with what we know about Reconquista. I hate to say this, but we need to start planning, grief is sadly not for people that have the fate of whole lands resting on their shoulders." the blond offered sighing.

"Personal experience?" Henrietta asked sadly.

"I too saw the people I loved like family die and my whole Village burn down to ashes, I have some _scars_ that still bleed from time to time when I think about it, so I feel able to offer a friendly ear to you...not as a Familiar, not as a man talking to a Queen, but as a friend talking to his friend...Sounds feasible?" he offered with a sad smile.

"I love tea..." she tried saying while still sniffling.

"Then you will have some, but no sweets, it's almost dinner time." the Familiar proposed making her let-out a small chuckle despite her distraught appearances.

"Follow me, we will use the patio, she loves to relax there." Agnes offered simply as she escorted the group outside.

"A second," Montmorency said as she collected the kunai and looked at Mazarin dead in the eyes making him whimper in fear before joining the others.

"I'll keep it for you, I know you hate losing them."

"Thank you, Monmon-chan."

"Go call some guards and have them take him to the healers, I want him patched-up well enough for me to interrogate later." Agnes ordered to a Clone.

"Go." Naruto confirmed making the Bunshin nod and dash away.

"Hey!" the Captain then said looking at the Original blond dead in the eyes.

"Yes?" he replied unsure.

"Thank you." She said with a small nod of her head.

"His Village..." Louise asked confused.

"It's a long story, Louise, and a very sad one. But I think you will hear some details from him in person, otherwise you can ask him some clarification once we return to the Academy," Montmorency answered sighing as she saw Henrietta finally letting go of Naruto to walk by herself even if while still making sure he was not too far from herself.

And even if she could understand why she was doing it, it didn't stop her from finding it equally annoying and scary.

 **Two weeks later – Tristain Magic Academy – Vestri Court -**

Never once the student body of the Academy (or the professors for that matter) felt like they will ever get used to the training the blond shinobi was giving to the Montmorency Heiress due to its extravagance, and yet they all agreed it was bearing fruit if Montmorency and now even _Louise_ were actually coming along to what seemed to be his expectation.

The only Professor that dared to try force Naruto into sharing his knowledge lasted barely a minute before the healers had to pry the fool from the shinobi's hands to put him back together forcing Osmond to find a temporary Earth-Element Teacher to cover for the comatose one until he finally recovered.

"How's it?" Louise asked as she stopped walking.

"What?" Naruto asked back confused.

"Being Immortal." Montmorency asked with crossed arms as she stopped few steps ahead of Louise.

"I am no longer Immortal, remember? I was cured of that before coming here." he replied.

"Yes, yes. But before this happened, how was it?" Louise prompted huffing.

"It didn't feel at all different from how I feel now, I just knew, deep inside, that Time no longer had mean for me. That and Illnesses of wounds, I just kept _existing._ Days, weeks, months, years and then millenniums ended-up looking like lasting the same. I luckily needed to train in what I knew and that I needed to work on making sure my world finally knew True Peace, that kept me sane and gave me a purpose, so I never really truly acknowledged my immortality, then the first friends I made after the fall of Konoha and their children and then their grand-children started growing old and die...In the end the pain faded away and I simply decided to stop crying, focusing only on my Mission and the memories of my old and new friends. In a way, they became immortal like me as I kept them close in my memories!" He answered as he slowly moved from a sad expression at the beginning of his answer to a more warm one towards the end.

"Glad to hear it didn't cause you to go mad," Louise said in relief.

"Please, Valliere! My Familiar is not one to let anything keep him down." Montmorency answered proudly.

"Well, thank you, Monmon-chan." the blond shinobi said petting the beetle Familiar resting on his shoulder as he looked up at the two girls.

"...What?" both girls asked confused at his smirk.

"Just happy to see some nice improvement in tree-walking." he answered with a thumbs-up as he watched the girls standing vertically on the wall of the school almost reaching the seven feet mark he had prepared as their goal.

"Hohoho! I hope at least that your shoes are clean!" Old Man Osmond said chuckling as he joined the scene.

"H-H-Headmaster!" both girls shrieked losing control and falling down for Naruto and a quick Clone to catch and help stand on solid ground.

"I have them clean their shoes before every try, have no fear, Osmond-jiji." Naruto answered with an angelic smile.

"I know that ' _-Jiji'_ means _old man_ , you youngster. One of the maids heard you tell Miss Montmorency that." Osmond replied pouting.

"Damn gossiping maids." the blond said snorting.

"Way more efficient than proper spies. But this is not why I am here, I got a letter addresses to you signed by Queen Henrietta in person...Another one." the old Headmaster said sighing.

"...What?" Naruto asked as the two girls started glaring at him.

"Hmpf!" Montmorency answered by crossing her arms and turn around with an offended pout.

"Seriously, you can't be jealous, Monmon-chan!" the young man said groaning.

"I am not jealous... _Unintelligible_ _grumble..._ Bigger Breast... _Unintelligible_ _grumble_...firm butt... _Unintelligible_ _grumble_...Bitch." the girl grumbled under her breath making the other three people present roll their eyes.

"What does the letter say, Mister Naruto?...Nothing scandalous, I hope." Osmond asked in dread making Montmorency gasp and literally jump on his back to read the letter herself from above his shoulders.

"Dear Naruto..." he red aloud making the girl hanging from his back growl.

"... _I was forced to drop the marriage with the Emperor of Germania._ " he finally red making Osmond's eyes (and the others' as well) bulge-out in shock.

"WHAT?!" they yelled as one.

"Eeeh... _Apparently the stable boy AND his sister were both taking care of the Emperor's urges until our wedding_ _came_ _, but now the girl is pregnant and both Emperor and boy have eloped._ " Naruto red as an answer.

"Albrecht III. von Germanien... _ELOPED_ with a _stable boy_? And left behind a pregnant _underage_ girl carrying a possible heir of his family?!" Osmond asked shrieking.

"You knew of those two commoners, Headmaster?" Louise, looking pretty pale from the news, asked.

"It had been a rumor going around for a while that the young boy and his sister could possibly be _close_ to the Emperor, a lot of people had heard about, that actually...But listening to a confirmation like this...What will happen now?"

"Let me see... _Luckily Albretch's brother managed to take matters in his hands and seize the throne, he and his wife are very ashamed and sorry about this tragedy happening and offer to keep the Alliance between us and Germania valid even without a marriage, along surprisingly asking for forgiveness about the damage to my honor...of which, between us, I honestly I don't feel too much care._ _So I would like to invite you, Miss Montmorency and dear Louise at the Castle for tea_ _as a way to celebrate_ _, sincerely, Henrietta De Tristain._ _"_ Naruto finished reading before pocketing the letter.

"She took it surprisingly well." Osmond commented sighing.

"From the hand-writing Henrietta doesn't seem sorry at all about the marriage being canceled, if you can trust my judgment on this of course." Naruto answered shrugging.

"She invited us all for tea, I think it's a clear way to tell us this whole mess is behind her and that she doesn't mind." Montmorency said.

"I remember meeting the man before he became Emperor, very unpleasant man, but a strong warrior and Leader nonetheless. Let's hope his brother will be able to fill the void in power this scandal created." Osmond added shaking his head.

"So we can go, Headmaster?" Louise asked.

"As if I would be able to refuse a request from the Queen. Please see to answer her and tell her the date, I'll tell you when you will be able to go without missing lessons." the Headmaster answered as he walked away sighing and moaning at the lack of self-control of foreign Emperors.

 **Three days later – Tristania – Royal Palace – Gardens -**

The small garden where Agnes accompanied the group of two Noble Heiresses and Familiars was a small alcove cut away from the rest of the gardens by tall bushes hiding deep inside their width tick bars of iron for added defense then covered by further bushes of roses that were already opening and filling the air with their perfume.

"Nice place," Naruto commented impressed.

"Thank you, my dear mother loves the scent of roses, it calms her." Henrietta answered as she too joined them to sit at the table once alerted of their presence by a servant.

"Thank you for the kind invitation, your Highness." Louise said as she and Montmorency gave an elegant curtsy before they too sat down at the same table.

"Please drop the formalities, I don't feel well enough for it at the moment; I am just glad the Emperor of Germania failed to reign-in his hormones causing this farce of a wedding to be canceled, we still have the alliance with them, but I never was okay with marrying him. So please, just keep me company as I ' _Celebrate'_ this small victory of mine." the young woman replied with a tired sigh as she looked faint.

"You still have trouble sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be so informal, Nar-"

"Yes, unfortunately. But it's getting better..." Henrietta answered cutting-off Montmorency's frown with a placating gesture while toying with the new ring at her finger.

"Is that..." Louise asked with a low whisper.

"Wales' ring, yes...Listen, Naruto." the Queen asked looking at the shinobi dead in the eyes.

"Yes, your highness?" the blond man asked back.

"There is...There is supposed to be a woman out there...a young woman whose blood would be of Albion nobility, _the last_ heir to Wales' family now that all of them are...D-D-Dead." Henrietta said choking a little on the last part of her words.

Louise and Montmorency were quite shocked when Naruto's hand grabbed Henrietta's making her jump a little in surprise, not that she retracted her hand herself until he moved away his first.

"What do you want us to do, your highness?" he asked gently as he let go of her hand to cross his arms.

"As I said, this woman may be the last remaining in the line of succession to the throne of Albion, problem is...She is just as old as Miss De Montmorency and Louise are, so she is not ready yet to succeed to the throne, and although the actions of Reconquista made of this a moot point, we still need to find and protect her...And I need you all to find her and bring her here, she would join the Academy so that old man Osmond himself as well will keep her safe...Can you do it? For me?" Henrietta asked as this time SHE moved forward to grab Naruto's hand in both of hers making the two girls with him gasp in shock.

Louise gasped, Montmorency's answer was more similar to a growl though.

"Do we at least know her name?" Louise asked immediately.

"Unfortunately that information still escapes us as every detail had been keep secret and only Wales himself along his father knew this. The Archduke of Albion had a relationship with an elf woman, from said union this girl was born; I am sure you can understand then why everything was a secret."

"A Half-elf? Are you sure, your highness?" Montmorency asked surprised.

"No doubts about it, Miss De Montmorency, that much was all I was able to gather, everything else is out of our grasp at the moment, certainly to protect her from both us and the Elves as her existence is considered an _offence_ by both groups. So I ask you again, will you help us locate her the moment we learn about where she is?" Henrietta asked.

"Of course, your Highness!" both Noble girls and Human Familiar answered as one.

" **Ehm...Naruto?** " Gyuki said unsure.

" _Yes?_ " the blond replied mentally.

" **We may already know the girl."** The Eight-tailed Ox said.

" _How?_ "

" **I think he is referring to the girl living in the Woods Longueville told us about, she said the girl was a Half-elf.** " Kurama added.

" _Yes, but what are the chances?"_

" **Low, VERY low; but we all have worked with even lower chances."** Chomei answered shrugging.

" **And being certain of things had never been a good thing when it came to us and you, things always moved to disprove our ideas, so we shouldn't immediately say she isn't.** " Son Goku admitted.

" _It is a good start as any other..._ "

"..."

"Eh?" the blond finally said as he returned to focus on the world around him to see Louise, Henrietta and Agnes look at him in apprehension.

"What?" he asked.

"Y-You okay?" Henrietta asked worried.

"You looked like you had fell unconscious but with your eyes still open." Agnes added.

"He was talking with few friends. What did they have to say?" Montmorency asked.

" _Friends_?" The queen mouthed to Louise only to get a helpless shrug in answer.

"We may have a possible lead to discover who this girl is, some time ago we had to deal with Fouquet the thief and from what I saw in her mind, there should be a Half-elf living in some woods; the name should be Tiffania." Naruto explained.

"Tiffania...Agnes?" Henrietta said.

"I will make sure our best spies will make some discreet searching. If she is who we are looking for, we will find her without others noticing." the Musketeer captain answered nodding.

"Though I am curious...Who are those friends?" the Queen then asked.

"I don't think it would be a nice idea for you to meet them." Naruto said unsure.

"Why?" Louise asked huffing.

 _Sigh!_ "Hands..." the blond said moving both hands palm-up on the table.

As soon as Agnes, Henrietta and Louise grabbed his hands their eyes dulled-out for an instant before they snapped back to normal and jumped away from the table.

"Surprising, isn't it? And inside there time flows slower." Montmorency said nonplussed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the three of them answered by screaming in horror.

"Yes, that was my reaction as well." the blond girl added amused.

"Who...WHAT ARE YOU?!" Agnes asked immediately.

"Please let me introduce myself properly..." Channeling his inner-Jiraiya ( _The show-man side, not the Pervert.)_ The blond got up to give a wide bow to the three women.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Heir of the Uzumaki Clan son of Minato Namikaze ' _The Yellow Flash'_ and Kushina Uzumaki ' _Red Hot Habanero'._ Candidate and de-facto Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Guardian of the knowledge of Konoha and Suna's shinobi techniques and the last REAL Shinobi!" he said summoning a Giant Toad ( _Gamabunta's Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson and current Boss)_ behind the wall of bushes so to stand on his head.

"And also guardian of the Summoning Scrolls of half a dozen Summoning Clans...But do not tell it around, we are waiting for worthy users." He then said with a theatrical whispering and a wink.

"I am here to kick the ass of evil bastards and change the life of good people for the better (I am good at that, honestly) and finally settle down for a nice, quiet life. And rebuild my Village and re-create the noble Clans of Shinobi in a new place and start anew as well...That and do very naughty things with Monmon-chan every day, can't forget that either!"

"N-N-Naruto!" Montmorency gasped blushing crimson.

"And as a Shinobi and Familiar, I am offering my services to you personally, Henrietta-hime!...It means _Princess._ " Naruto finished saying sending away the smirking Toad to walk towards the Princess and kiss her hand.

"...O-O-Okay." Henrietta said slowly while looking a tad overwhelmed, just like Agnes.

"Sooo….Not a fox that turns into a human...But the other way around." Agnes asked slowly.

"Yep!" Naruto answered amused.

 _Sigh!_ "Maybe it's better if I explain." Montmorency said sighing as she felt her headache raise at alarming speed.

"Yes, please." Louise asked weakly.

"I think I will like having somebody like you at our disposal, you know?" Henrietta finally said.

"Ooh! Wait for my explanation, your Highness, you'll be surprised." Montmorency admitted groaning.

As one, as soon as the young heiress said that, every single member of _Reconquista_ hiding in the shadows couldn't help but shiver a little for reasons they could not explain.

 **Omake – Lucky Bitch Series: The Von Annhalt Zerbst _Matriarch_ and her failed Revenge - **

It was a quiet, very-damn-hot day of summer in Tristain Magic Accademy; so much that even the professors could not fault the children for leaving an extra button open on the blouses in their desperate need of a reprieve, Kirche excluded since should she open another button...well, then she could have just forgot dressing altogether and go to lessons in her _birthday suit_ ; not that the male servants/students/teachers or Osmond would have cared all that much about it, to be honest.

What a bunch of dirty perverts.

Speaking of Kirche…

"Your mother?" Tabitha asked curious.

"She didn't take well my _losing_ against Dear Naruto." the red-haired bombshell answered sighing.

"Have you tried saying Clones count as cheating?"

"Yes, she said that since it was still _HIM_ then I had no excuses, one or ten _**I**_ was supposed to to win in our challenge." Kirche answered as she leaned her head on the table the two were sitting on.

"Unlikely." Tabitha answered shaking her head.

"Yeah-yeah! _Perseverance_." the red-head said huffing annoyed.

"And _Kegel Exercises_."

"You know I don't believe in that crap, Tabitha."

"...It works for me." the blue-haired girl said shrugging.

"..."

"…"

"...Does Tiffania have to _always_ sit on Darling's legs? I thought Monmon would have vaporized her for that the first day." Kirche finally asked once her eyes fell on the table occupied by Naruto, Montmorency and Tiffania.

"Not always, a month each. She won their bet last week." Tabitha supplied.

"And you didn't take part?"

"Next month will be my turn, I was second place."

At that the Germanian girl could swear a smug grin DID manage to break-through Tabitha's _Kuudere_ attitude for a tenth of an instant.

"So that is the young man you talked about..." A new, older voice said from behind Kirche making her eyes fly wide in horror.

"M-M-Mother!" Kirche yelled jumping up to her feet to welcome the woman, whose sole arrival had complete _SILENCE_ fall in the courtyard.

Catharina Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst was...Well, she was gorgeous, every square inch of her body seemingly thought-out to be as close as ' _seductive'_ as physically possible; firm bust, perfect (Really, _**perfect**_!) hourglass figure, and an arse to die for...Think about what you believe the perfect woman should be, and Catharina Zerbst would just wink at you and you would immediately ditch that tepid pig just so that the Germanian Milf could ensnare you in her exotic beauty.

Fucking hell! Even pure-straight girls and the plants were having a hard-on just by looking at her! And no, there were no _futa_ in either of the two groups.

"I see that standards here are at an all-time low in men, I guess this is why you are getting so _sloppy_ , daughter." Catharina said with a thick accent that melted more than few hearts and pants.

"I am not sloppy..." Kirche tried saying while trying to evade everybody's eyes, fearing as usual to be found _lacking_ when compared to her mother.

"Huhuhu! You sure? As soon as the first _decent_ man showed-up you lose in a contest of Passion. That's getting sloppy, little spark." the older red-head answered laughing softly.

"Mistress!" few of the more weak-willed yelled in adoration.

"BE QUIET!" the woman snapped angrily.

"SORRY, MISTRESS!"

"Trust me mother..." Kirche said bitterly while glaring at her, "Darling is more than even _**you**_ can chew." she then said with crossed arms.

"I assure you, I can swallow everything he can dish out."

"I said chew,"

"Details." the Germanian Milf answered nonplussed.

"Now watch and learn, _this_ is how is done." Catharina said walking towards the blond shinobi with a superior smirk on her face.

"...And your father?" Tabitha asked curious.

"He likes the bragging rights of banging her furiously every night, they usually decide together IF something like this should happen so that he can then brag about the poor soul only getting it once and then _never again_ while my father gets to do it every time he wants...It's the price of having two depraved parents that should be locked-down for their promiscuity." Kirche answered sighing.

"...You are the normal one? The _Chaste_ one?" the blue-haired girl asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why?"

 _ **Thud!**_

"Tabitha? Tabitha, you okay?" Kirche asked worried as the shocking news was apparently too much for her friend's brain to comprehend without short-circuiting into fainting.

 **Meanwhile – with Naruto -**

The blond shinobi was happily talking with both Tiffania and Montmorency when he saw both girls stop laughing to instead growl like territorial cats to glare at somebody behind him in pure hatred, a surprising thing in Tiffania's case.

"Who are you-" he said looking behind himself to look deep into Catharina absurd cleavage.

"You must be related to Kirche." without missing a beat Naruto sighed and looked up to meet he woman's eyes.

"Her mother, to be precise." she answered snapping straight on purpose so to make her bust jiggle violently and the dress _whine_ under the stress of not getting torn to pieces by those tits.

"Is this about the little challenge we had some time ago?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...Yes." Catharina answered after a short pause, kinda surprised to not see him already under her _spell_.

"Do you mind? We are busy." Montmorency hissed furious.

"The adults are talking, dear. Be quiet." the Germanian Milf answered waving her off.

"How dare y-"

"I think I used to have a doll looking exactly like you when I was a kid, you know? you both have _nothing_ feminine."

"Grrrr!"

"You instead... _Meh_ , Passable breast, but _poor_ everywhere else." Catharina then said unimpressed as she looked at Tiffania.

"At least I have a nice personality too." the half-elf replied annoyed.

"Can I _**PLEASE**_ know why the fuck you are here now?" Naruto asked turning from annoyed to angry.

"The Zerbst Family honour has been put under question, we value Passion as we ARE Passion...And you, a no-name commoner, a FAMILIAR...Shall not put in jeopardy the honour of my Family." Catharina snarled, somehow turning even that expression sexy.

"No." he answered uncaring making her face-fault.

"What do you mean, NO?!" the woman asked in disbelief, up until that moment she NEVER heard a man say ' _No'_ to her for anything! except her father of course.

"No, I won't put my ' _flesh kunai'_ in a holster that saw God-only-knows how many others, I have standards."

"Well said!" Montmorency and Tiffania chorused pleased.

"What now then?" Catharina asked imperiously.

"Ah! Not my problem!" the blond man replied shrugging.

"I see...Solaris? Grab him!" at that a giant fire drake Familiar dug its way out from underground to try and snatch Naruto in its giant mouth.

 _Sigh!_ "Naruto? Break that whore and her lizard, please." Montmorency ordered sighing tiredly.

" **SENJUTSU:** _ **Rikudō Sennin Mōdo**_ **!** **(Sage Art: Sixth Path Sage Mode** )" a high kick and a two-seconds-long transformation later and Solaris the Fire Drake was sent flying _**HIGH**_ in the sky way above the clouds thanks to a kick to its chin.

"Ah..." Catharina muttered looking helpless as her Familiar took a while to come down.

"Told you!" Kirche was heard say.

"No comments, daughter!" the Milf yelled in answer.

"You know what, Naruto? Tie her up, we are going to make her see how you please your Master, that is to say: **me** so to show her how _Out-matched_ she truly is. Of course she won't get any." Montmorency said stretching with a feral smile.

" _Hem-hem._ " Tiffania coughed lightly.

"Nnngh!...Okay, you will satisfy me and the others too."

" _Hem-hem._ "

"Founderdammit. AND ESPECIALLY Queen Henrietta and Agnes."

"That is better." Henrietta answered with a happy smile while Agnes badly covered her blushing face with a cough.

"GAH!" Catharina yelled in shock at both Queen and Musketeer Captain sneaking-up behind her unseen.

"But this is a _**Lucky Bitch**_ omake! I was supposed to be the one-"

"Be quiet or I will move war to Germania." Henrietta cut her off with a gentle smile that yet promised ungodly agony.

"Yes, your Highness." the Germanian Milf answered with a defeated tone.

"Come on, Darling! My poor maidenhood missed some good stuffing!" Kirche said happily as she latched her arms around Naruto's.

"Uhm…"

"Yes, Tabitha?" the blond asked.

"... _Back-door._ " she asked with a low and very shy whisper.

"I think I can do that!" he replied happily as he and his clones rounded-up the girls, even ouise that was just now joining the scene.

"What is happening?!" she asked confused.

"Sex, Valliere." Montmorency answered rolling her eyes.

"Ooh! Okay." the pink-haired girl answered shrugging.

 **Several Hours later – Montmorency's bedroom -**

"Deeper! Deeper!" Montmorency moaned as her beloved Familiar/boyfriend kept alternating between her and Tiffania with merciless thrusts forward while the two women hugged tightly.

" _Mmmh!_ _Mmmh!_ _Mmmmmh!_ " Next to them Louise was savagely riding a Clone, deep-throating a second and jerking-off other two at the same time before a fourth one joined the fun inside her butt making her muffled mewing echo in the room.

"I ORDER YOU TO FREE ME THIS INSTANT!" in the meantime, from a corner of the room, Catharina yelled furious at being denied HER sex scene.

"MASTER! MASTER!" Siesta at the same time howled as two Clones rammed her mercilessly with alternate thrusts inside her front and back.

"Dogs don't talk, bitch! THEY BARK!" the one under her said smirking.

" _ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF!_ " the maid rectified immediately while drooling.

"I SAID TO LET ME JOIN, DAMMIT!" Catharina repeated while struggling against the ropes tying her down like a salami.

"Come on, Agnes! You can let me do all the work here!" Henrietta said jokingly as both hers and Agnes' ass went both pressed around a Clone's dick to roughly jerk it off.

"I am trying, your highness! But you are going too fast!" the Captain replied while struggling to match the Queen's rhythm.

"FREE ME, FOR FUCK SAKE!"

"I know your pain, sister..." Sheffield ( _she too tied-up tightly_ ) next to her said sighing sadly as once again she tried joining to no success, this time having acquired who-knows-where a school swimsuit purposely too tight for her to wear in the hopes to win herself a _slot_ in the group.

"Oh, do shut up!" Catharina growled annoyed as she watched the vindicated smile on her daughter's face before she moved to deep-throat a Clone, not before giving the middle finger to the bound Milf of course.

"...Lucky bitches." both trapped women growled in chorus as the grand orgy continued in front of them.

 **End of the Omake -**

 **Another Chapter done FINALLY!**

 **Sorry the long wait, I am honest, I am truly sorry.**

 **Next chapter will cover the battle against the huge army...and if SAITO could do it albeit dying in the process, I think _NARUTO_ has way better chances to come out unscathed, and since Henrietta already knows about Tiffania, the girl's time at school should hopefully be easier, or at least I DECIDED SO (XD).**

 **Thank you for reading my story, feel free to suggest _Girl(s) and Plot_ for the next " _Lucky B_ " Omake in the comments, I like to get suggestions, it makes my job easier to write XD.**

 **Until next time, BYEEEEEEEE!**

 **Tr230.**


End file.
